


Magical Girls Legends

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Harem, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: After two events, two girls find themselves in a new world. This is the story of these girls and the people that they meet along the way as they pave a path towards a new legend. Now follow me as I tell you a story unlike any other as we follow these girls and the things they go through.





	1. New World

A male Lyn with droopy dog ears and a dog tail was out and about on this beautiful day. The male Lyn was Hong Sokyun, who was one of the Four Guardians and was the father of Hua Yaomei Sokyun. He left his daughter in the care of the Lycandi tribe. The Four Guardians was going to meet up today, and it would be risky, not that Hong didn't trust the other Guardians, but he didn't know what they would think if he told them that he had a daughter with Jiwan. He and Jiwan agreed that they would hide the fact she was their daughter, and the only people that knew was him, Jiwan, and Jinsoyun. Hong didn't mind that Jinsoyun knew as he knew that the two was bound to meet eventually, and although he did disapprove of Jiwan taken her in, he held no ill will towards the girl. Hong was making his way to Jiwan's Peak, where they was all going to meet.

Meanwhile, Jiwan urgently called for Jinsoyun to meet her at her home up at Jiwan's Peak. Once up at Jiwan's peak, Jiwan began transferring her chi to Jinsoyun to purify her. Unknown and unnoticed, Mushin came and struck Jiwan, catching her off guard and weakening her as she was down on one knee.

"Aah! Master!" said Jinsoyun with worry.

"You've grown weak, Jiwan. Invested too much chi in your little git here?" questioned Mushin.

"Mushin, how could you...?" questioned Jiwan weakly.

"I'll be taking the Twilight's Edge. I need it for what's to come," said Mushin.

"Master! What's going on?" questioned Jinsoyun.

"I must thank you, Jinsoyun. Jiwan has become this pathetic because of you. See what useless sentiments like trust and selflessness get you, Jiwan?" said Mushin.

"You traitor! We were your friends!" shouted Jinsoyun.

"Jinsoyun... run! Take the sword and run!" said Jiwan weakly, but she knew that Jinsoyun would understand what she meant by that.

"It's no use," said Mushin.

Jinsoyun rushed out of the house and started making her way down Jiwan's Peak to the bottom, but stopped on her way down.

"Master... I... I'm sorry..." said Jinsoyun sadly before thinking to herself. _"I need to get to Hwa."_

After getting herself together, she continued down the stairs, but when she got down them, Mushin, Master Hong, and Iksanun was there.

"Mushin! I'll kill you!" shouted Jinsoyun.

The three looked at her.

"Jinsoyun? What's wrong?" asked Hong.

"Look! She's killed Jiwan and taken the Twilight's Edge! We're too late!" said Mushin framing Jinsoyun.

"It can't be!" shouted Hong, not believing it. "Jinsoyun, what has happened?"

"That's not it! I haven't-!," said Jinsoyun, but she was cut off before she could say anymore.

"I knew this would happen! I knew it from the moment we met this wretch! What? An apprentice killing her own Master? Nothing ever changes in this rotten place. You won't get away with this, murderer!" shouted Iksanun.

"Please, listen to me! I didn't kill Master Jiwan! It was Mu-" said Jinsoyun before she was cut off again.

"Silence!" shouted Mushin as he rushed towards her along with Iksanun.

However, Jiwan stepped in the way of his attack and sacrificed herself to save Jinsoyun. Master Hong tried to stop them, but it failed, and he became saddened at losing Jiwan. Jinsoyun, distraught and angry at the death of her Master, rushed forward with the Twilight's Edge and engaged the other guardians in battle. She managed to leave a scar upon Mushin's face and severely injured Iksanun. Master Hong was hesitant to act at all but soon did as he got bigger before preparing a powerful chi blast in his palms.

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Hua was running through the Silverfrost Mountains heading towards Jiwan's Peak. She woke up, and after speaking to the Lycandi tribe, she took off making her way there after evading them. Hua knew a back way up Jiwan's Peak, having explored it efficiently over the years and was taking that way, which had a lot of soaring and wall climbing. She made it to one of the floating plateaus that overlooked the area just in time to see Jinsoyun come rushing down the stairs where her father, Iksanun, and Mushin was at, but Hua could see that something wasn't right with Mushin at all. She continued to listen to everything that was said between Jinsoyun and the other three Guardians.

_"She was going to say Mushin,"_ thought Hua as she continued to watch.

She could sense the deception that is in the area and watched as her mother sacrificed herself to save Jinsoyun. Hua was saddened at the loss of her mother but honored the reason why she did it. She watched as Jinsoyun left a scar upon Mushin's face and severely injured Iksanun. Hua noticed her father was hesitant to act but soon did as he got bigger before preparing a powerful chi blast in his palms.

_"Oh no, that's not good," _thought Hua.

Just as Hong fired the chi blast towards Jinsoyun and before it could reach her, Hua jumped down in front of it, slamming her sword into the ground. She started to get bigger, growing to a giant, just like her father. Hua quickly put her hands together as she channeled chi into them, shocking Mushin and Iksanun.

"No, Hwa!" gasped Hong in shock while making the others confused.

Hua released the chi blast, which headed towards her father's that was close to her.

"No, Hwa!" shouted Jinsoyun rushing forward.

The two chi blasts crashed into each other, making an enormous ball of light that enveloped Hua. A shock wave went through the area, blowing Jinsoyun off of Juwan's Peak and throwing Mushin and Iksanun back, making them crash into a rocky wall with enough force to make them cough out blood. Hong was pushed back as he reached out a hand, but was able to keep himself steady and resist being thrown into the rocky wall nearby.

As Jinsoyun fell off of Jiwan's Peak, she had tears in her eyes and mentally cried out, _"No! Hwa!"_

There was a massive explosion, followed by a pillar of bright blue light that rocketed into the air. When the light died down, Hong, iksanun, and Mushin looked back to see that Hua and Jinsoyun was gone. Hong was devastated at the loss of his daughter.

After the events on Jiwan's Peak, the three remaining Guardians went their own ways. Hong took the Twilight's Edge with him before he left for safekeeping and disguised it as his walking staff. Hong retreated from the world to Heaven's Reach, where he found the Hongmoon School. The school became popular over the years, with martial artists traveling from all over the world to study the powerful Hongmoon Arts.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, the members of the guild Fairy Tail was celebrating their victory in the previous war with Grimore Heart. Their celebration was cut off when they started feeling an ominous presence around them. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. As the Dragon approaches, Makarov orders everyone to stand back and uses his Giant Magic to expand himself to be able to hold back the Dragon. Everyone runs away in tears, as Makarov continues to battle the beast.

The Dragon knocks him down, injuring him. He had believed it would be his end. Suddenly, the Fairy Tail Mages, led by Natsu, arrive and begin fighting the Dragon while Laxus helps his grandfather, reasoning that there was no way they could've left him behind. The Dragon repelled the Mages' attacks with little effort as Gildarts realized that it is holding back, unlike when he fought it.

The Dragon quickly takes to the skies to prepare for a breath attack. In an attempt to defend themselves and their holy land, everyone joins hands just as the Dragon unleashes its attack.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the moon and stars shined down on an impressive city near the ocean. Hua started falling out of the night sky toward the city. Most other people would most likely be screaming their heads off, but Hua remained calm. She spun herself around so that she was horizontal before spreading her arms out and bending one leg while the other she stuck out in the air. As she did this, she started giving off a maroonish aura, and her descent slowed down as she began to glide through the air.

Hua continued gliding around slowly as she descended in the air, but as she was going this, she heard a shriek followed by a female scream. Hua spun around in the air as she glided, getting a slight glimpse of a blue-haired girl falling out of the sky nearby, but farther off.

_"That's not good," _thought Hua as she turned back around.

She didn't have much time to take in her surroundings but noticed a building nearby her, so she started gliding towards the building as the blue-haired girl fell out of the sky, screaming and flailing her arms. Hua landed on the side of the building and started running up the side of the building, giving off an aura. When she climbed far enough, she turned around before pushing off the building heading towards where she knew the girl would appear. Hua rocketed through the air, and as she did, the blue-haired girl soon came in sight. Hua grabbed the girl as she continued forward.

"Huh?" questioned the blue-haired girl noticing that she was not falling now and was heading in a different direction, but she was no longer flailing her arms.

"Relax, I got you," said Hua speaking Korean. "See that building ahead of us?"

"What?" questioned the blue-haired girl in English, confused at the language the girl spoke in.

_"What language is that?" _thought Hua as she heard the unknown language. _"This isn't good. I need to find some way to communicate with her."_

Hua held her tighter with one arm before taking the other one and pointing forward at the building ahead of them. The girl would have turned around to look if it wasn't for the circumstance she was in. She noticed the girl pointing and looked in the direction to see the roof of another building but wondered what the girl was trying to tell her. Hua moved her finger so that it was pointing down before making it fall a little, then stopped, indicating she was going to drop her on the roof of the building.

The blue-haired girl watched that before she realized that the girl was telling her that she was going to drop her on the roof of the building. She nodded her head in understanding at what the girl was trying to say to her, and Hua smiled as she got her point across. The girl braced herself for the landing and kept her eyes on the roof of the building ahead of her. The building continued to get closer and closer in view before they flew over the roof. Hua let the girl go, and she fell out of the sky, landing on the roof of the building.

Once the blue-haired girl landed on the roof of the building, she spun around and looked up as the girl shot over the roof, heading for another building. She couldn't completely make out the girl in the night, but she can see the trail of maroonish light the girl was giving off. The blue-haired girl had a worried expression on her face as she watched the girl, but that changed when she noticed the girl spread her arms out and bend one of her legs while the other was sticking straight out like the girl was flying.

_"She can fly?" _thought the blue-haired girl astounded.

She continued to watch as the girl got closer to the building before landing on it but was amazed a second later when she saw the girl running up the side of the building, leaving a trail of light behind her. Then blue-haired girl watched as the girl shot off that building, heading toward a closer one. She continued to watch until the girl went out of sight due to that side of the building facing a different direction, but even so, she continued to look at the building. Soon she noticed the girl come around the corner running up the building on an angle before shooting off it toward another building.

"Amazing," said the blue-haired girl in awe at what she was seeing.

When the girl got to that building, she watched as the girl ran up it before shooting off toward the building closer to where she was. When she got over the roof of that building, the blue-haired girl watched as she dropped out of the sky, landing on top of it. She watched as the girl didn't stop there and ran forward, leaving a trail of light behind her before jumping off that building and clearing the large gap between that building and the one she was on.

When the girl landed, the blue-haired girl looked at her in awe, taking in everything about her as the girl looked back at her. The girl was short at about two feet tall, which was only a few inches taller than Carla, and she was two feet and eight inches shorter than herself. She had light violet hair and green eyes that glowed in the darkness. The girl had animal ears on top of her head that was blue on the outside with the feathery inside being light blue, and the blue-haired girl noticed she had a blue tail with light blue tips that was partially touching the ground. Her skin was a milk chocolate brown that slightly glistened in the light from the city and moon above as though she was dipped in oil.

The short girl wore what appeared to be a bright blue bikini top that covered her small breasts, and the blue-haired girl can see the girl's nipples even though they was covered. She had a silver necklace on that had what appeared to be a raindrop in the color black with a white wolf on it that hanged down to her upper chest just above the bright blue bikini top. The girl wore a black skirt across her bottom half with a silver buckle and silver chains. The majority of her legs was covered up by bright blue leggings that went up to her middle thighs, and she wore black and blue boots that had furry trimming. To finish the outfit, the girl wore a white and bright blue jacket that went down to her knees. The jacket had a black and blue belt at the center on one side, and a silver buckle on the other, and the bright blue zipper didn't go all the way up. The zipper started near the center at the girl's lower stomach and continued down to the bottom of the jacket. The last noticeable thing was the girl had a large silver and gold sword with a brilliant blue lightning aura in the form of a dragon, which circled up and down the blade that was about a foot and a half bigger than herself on an angle behind her. The sword was pretty large, especially compared to the size of the girl.

When Hua landed, she looked at the blue-haired girl taking in everything about her. The girl looked normal enough and reminded Hua of the many Jins from her own world, but compared to the Jins, the girl was petite and stood at four feet eight inches tall. She had fair skin and long blue hair that was worn up in pigtails held together by what looked like animal ears, with two bangs framing her face, which reached down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. The girl wore a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing patterns around the rest of the dress. She wore a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Hua.

"Huh?" questioned the blue-haired girl in confusion, yet blushing at having been caught staring at her. "What's your name?"

Hua was confused about what she said as she looked at her, but wasn't sure how to ask if she was alright. So she continued to look the girl over to see that she looked like she was fine. The blue-haired girl started thinking about how to find out who the girl was but got an idea after a little bit.

"Wendy Marvell," said the blue-haired girl pointing at herself, introducing herself before pointing at Hua.

Hua smiled as she realized the girl just introduced herself and wanted to know who she was.

"Hua Yaomei Sokyun," said Hua pointing at herself, introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you," smiled Wendy, now knowing who the girl was while she thought to herself. _"She's so short yet cute."_

Hua didn't know what she said, so she ignored it and turned around looking out, taking in her surroundings, and as she did, Wendy took in more about the girl. Her hair had one braid that went across. Two more braids formed a single braid that continued farther down, and the rest of her hair flowed freely underneath the long braid down to the girl's knees where her jacket ended. That wasn't the only thing she noticed either. She noticed that Hua had nine tails that pointed out in different directions, with the bottom ones touching the ground.

Hua noticed that there was an ocean nearby and many tall buildings with a few of the buildings being smaller in size. She also saw a forest farther away in the area.

_"A city?" _thought Hua. "Well, it looks like I'm not in my world anymore."

Wendy was confused at what the girl said before she walked up next to Hua. She wondered where she was, but she wasn't sure how to convey that to Hua, so she remained quiet.

_"Is she in the same situation?"_ thought Hua as she turned and looking up at her.

Wendy noticed Hua was looking at her and blushed as she looked back at her. She usually wouldn't have had a problem as Carla would fly her, but Carla wasn't with her, so she was grateful that the girl saved her. Hua turned back and looked back at what she thought was a city, but she wasn't sure about that. Wendy turned and looked back as well, but she couldn't make too much out due to the darkness except the lights all around them.

_"Well, for now, it's probably best to head to that forest and get some rest,"_ thought Hua looking at the forest. _"I know it will be tough to get some rest being in an unknown land, but I should at least try to. Tomorrow I can look around and find more information about this place. Before that, we're going to need to get down first."_

Hua turned around and moved farther away from the edge of the roof of the building. Wendy noticed that and followed her until she stopped. Hua turned and looked at her, and Wendy looked at her in confusion. Hua pointed at her before walking farther away and standing there.

"Oh, she wants me to move over there," thought Wendy realizing what she wanted.

Wendy walked over to where Hua was before standing there. Hua smiled as Wendy got what she was trying to tell her and walked back to where she previously was. She went to work at creating a Dragon Pulse while Wendy watched her curiously. Soon what looked like a portal appeared in front of Hua, and Wendy looked at it with confusion and curiosity.

_"What is it?" _wondered Wendy to herself as she saw it.

Hua turned around and looked at her before holding her hand out to her. Wendy understood that she wanted her to take her hand and walked over to her before taking it. Wendy took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself as best she can. Hua would have given some words of encouragement, but due to the language barrier, that would be difficult.

Hua turned back around and activated the Dragon Pulse as the two vanished into thin air as though they was never there. In an instant, they arrived at their destination, and when they came out of the Dragon Pulse, Wendy hit the ground before falling over on her ass, and as she did, she pulled Hua down with her, who fell over with her face pressed against Wendy's pussy.

"Offf," said Wendy as she fell over before opening her eyes and sitting up, but as she did, she noticed that Hua's face was pressed against her pussy and blushed.

Hua moved back, but as she did, she noticed where her face was and slightly blushed before she stood up.

"Well, the landing could have gone more smoothly," said Hua as she looked at Wendy.

Wendy stood back up and brushed herself off before looking around, noticing they was on the ground, but the experience was new to her, and the landing was embarrassing. Hua turned around before she took off extremely fast, leaving an aura behind her. Wendy noticed that and took off after her, and although she didn't catch up, she could see Hua's aura further in the distance in front of her.

_"She's so fast for such a tiny girl," _thought Wendy. _"I can barely keep up with her."_

As Hua continued running to where the forest was, she could sense that Wendy was able to keep her in sight and was following her even if she wasn't able to catch up to her.

_"Impressive, I'm running at full speed, and she's at least able to keep me in sight to follow me," _thought Hua. _"That's no normal feat."_

When Hua got to the forest, she ran up a tree and sat down on one of the branches, looking down as she waited. A bit later, Wendy got to the forest and stopped. She put her hands on her knees and was heavily breathing for air while looking around for Hua. Hua jumped down off the tree and looked at her. Wendy noticed her and looked at her while she continued to try to catch her breath as it took everything she had just to keep the little girl in sight.

_"It must have taken a lot out of her just to keep up,"_ thought Hua.

After a little while, Wendy caught her breath and stood up, looking up at the tree. It didn't take her long when she realized that Hua climbed up the tree. Hua looked at her questionably, wondering if she was done catching her breath. Wendy seemed to notice that and smiled at her, letting know she was fine now. 

Hua spun around and started through the forest. Wendy seeing that followed closely behind her. They continued until they found a decent clearing with some grass. The trees still hid them, but the forest ground had grass, and it seemed to be a clearing.

"This looks like a good place for now," said Hua as she took off her sword and leaned it against a tree.

After that, she took off her jacket, and Wendy noticed that her skirt went across her large ass cheeks to let her tail flow behind her freely. Hua put her jacket on the ground nearby before turning to Wendy. She pointed at her before demonstrating what she wanted as she laid down on the jacket. Hua got back up and looked back at Wendy, who understood what she wanted her to do. Wendy waved her hands frantically and pointed back at Hua. Hua shook her head at her, and Wendy sighed before relenting as she went over and sat down on the small coat. Hua ran up the tree nearby before laying down on the branch nearby Wendy. Wendy laid down on the coat. They remained silent as they tried to get some rest, but rest wasn't coming so easily for them being in a foreign land.

Hua looked up at the sky as she thought back to everything that has happened. She wondered how everything was going in her world but knew there wasn't much she could do about it. Wendy laid there looking up at the sky as she thought back to everything that has happened. She wondered how the others was doing, especially after the attack from Acnologia, and she hoped that they was all safe. Wendy had so many questions about Hua, but due to the language barrier, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get those answers anytime soon. If only she could properly speak with Hua. Hua may be tiny, but Wendy was amazed by what the little girl can do, and she was curious about what else she could do. Hua was the first one to fall asleep after a while, but Wendy took a bit longer before she could no longer stay awake, and soon, she drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

**AN:** Here is Chapter one of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like this chapter. Hua is an OC that originally came from another story, but considering I wanted another crossover story, that was a bit different. I brought Hua to Nanoha's world because she has animal ears and tails like all Lyns do, and I found it more interesting then a Saiyan, which only has a tail. Hopefully, I did the story alright, and it turned out decently. I didn't quite reach my goal of 5k words, but I did get near that for this chapter, and I felt that was decent enough, so I ended it there. This is a crossover between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, and Blade and Soul, but the last two will only be elements in the story for the most part. As far as right now, I'm not planing for them to return to their world at all, but we will see how things go as the story progresses.

There are pictures on Quotev where I originally wrote this due to that sight having a save. These pictures are used as a reference for what Hua looks like if you want to know for yourself, but the pictures are split up between the first four chapters of the story.

**Update:** there are a few changes to the story then I originally published and there is a reason behind it. Hua speaks Korean as that is the known language of her world while Wendy speak English. This puts a major language barrier between Hua and Wendy and will be a major part of the beginning of the story. Since I don't know other languages other then English the story is written in English, but I will let people know what language they are speaking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures that are used for references in the story, but I do own my own OC Hua and the idea of this crossover story. Any other disclaimers, if any, will be mentioned as the story continues.


	2. An Eventful Day in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Wendy Marvell and Hua Yaomei Sokyun have been sent to another world after two events in their original world. The two meet each other, but with a language barrier between the two speaking with one another is no simple task. None the less they are able to get an idea of what the other is saying and after learning each other's names. The two made their way to a forest where they tried to get some rest, but being in a foreign and unknown land, rest will not come easy. With the first night past them, what will the next day bring for the two girls? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Hua was the first one awake as she woke up just before dawn. She looked down from the tree to see that Wendy was sleeping peacefully, cuddling her jacket. She smiled as she looked at her before getting up and climbing farther up in the tree, but considering the tree wasn't the largest, Hua had to go from one tree to another until she got to a tall tree. She climbed to the very top before looking out at the ocean. Some time went by as Hua waited until the sun started to rise over the horizon.

She continued to watch the sunrise until it was up in the sky, then she started making her way back to where Wendy was. When she got to the branch she slept the night on, Hua jumped down onto the ground before moving over to a spot farther away and sitting down. She crossed her legs, put her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes. She remained motionless as she sat like that with nothing moving, not even her ears or tail.

Three hours went by since then, and the sun was higher in the sky enough that some light filtered through the trees and landed on Wendy's face. She started to stir awake from the sunlight before she sat up, letting go of Hua's jacket. She rubbed her eyes before stretching and yawning. When done, she opened her eyes before turning to look up in the tree, but not seeing Hua there; she looked around until she saw Hua sitting nearby with her back to her. Wendy smiled and got up as she went over to Hua.

"Good morning Hua," said Wendy.

Hua didn't reply as she said that.

"Hua?" questioned Wendy walking closer to her when she didn't get a reply.

Again Wendy got no reply from her.

"Hua," said Wendy tapping her on the shoulder.

She got no reply again from Hua, and Wendy walked around her before looking at her to see she had her eyes closed.

_"Did she fall asleep?"_ thought Wendy.

Wendy walked around her, looking at her. She wanted to touch the girl's ears and tail but refrained from doing so as she didn't want to disturb the girl. Wendy walked back around before getting down and getting closer to the girl. She was merely a few inches away from Hua's face as she looked at her.

"Good morning Wendy," said Hua with her eyes closed.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Wendy, stumbling back and falling on her ass startled.

Hua opened her eyes and looked at Wendy. Wendy looked at Hua and noticed that her eyes was golden-red, but she was sure that last night, her eyes was green or maybe it was just her imagination. Wendy shook her head as she thought about it. Hua would have asked her what was wrong, but due to the language barrier, she knew that Wendy wouldn't be able to understand, so she ignored it.

Hua got up before walking over to where her coat was at and picking it up. She looked it over and brushed it off as needed before putting it back on and then went and got her sword. Hua then turned and then started making her way back out of the forest the way they came in and Wendy seeing that followed closely behind her. After a little while, they soon came out into the sunlight, and as they did, they looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone where they came out of the forest, but Wendy could see the tall building that she landed on and the tall buildings that Hua used last night farther in the distance.

"A city?" questioned Wendy noticing that they seemed to be in a city.

Hua looked at her as she heard that, but then ignored it, not knowing what she said at all. They started walking around through the city looking around at all the new stuff they never saw before with curiousness, and as they did, everyone was giving them strange looks that was out and about. Hua ignored the strange looks that everyone was giving them, but it made Wendy nervous.

Hua kept her ears open for any information while they looked around, and as they looked around, their journey through the city eventually lead them to a mall. Hua and Wendy went inside and started looking through the shops at all the new stuff that they never saw before with curiousness. There was gadgets the two have never seen before, like the rectangle flat box with a picture on it and the tiny rectangle object that could fit in the palm of your hand. They was currently looking at another object that they never saw before. This object was propped up and was flat, but it seemed to be able to fold. There was buttons on the bottom part that was resting on a stand, but neither of the two could read them. The top part was a flat box that stuck up on a slant that was showing a picture similar to the flat box that was displaying a picture.

"What is this thing?" questioned Hua.

"What could it be," said Wendy looking at it curiously.

Hua looked around it at the back before looking back at the screen and then down at the buttons. The two then moved on as they looked around and soon came to another object that was tiny and seemed to have a scope on it. Both of them was unsure what the little object was as they looked at it curiously. When done looking at that object, the two moved on.

Hua was looking at clothes, and she was pretty sure they was clothes as they reminded her of the clothes from her world, but the clothing was different and had more styles then what Hua was used to as she looked at them. Wendy blushed as she looked at the panties and clothes along with Hua, but even she seemed to be in awe by the many different styles. The lady at the counter was nervous and giving them strange looks, but Wendy and Hua was too absorbed in looking at the stuff to notice it. When they was done looking at the clothes, they left and continued through the mall.

They eventually came to a shop that was selling jewelry, and the two went inside, looking at the sparkling and shining jewelry. The lady at the counter was nervous and giving them strange looks, but the two was too absorbed in the jewelry to notice it. When they was done looking at the jewelry, the two made their way out and started walking away to look at more stuff, but as they began to walk away, a voice ranged out.

"You two halt!" shouted a male voice speaking a language neither of the two knew, but this wasn't the first time they heard it.

"Huh?" questioned Hua turning to look along with Wendy to see a man with strange clothing on coming towards them.

From what Hua knew of her world, the man looked like he was wearing pants, an undershirt, some sort of overshirt, some gadgets, and a cap on his head. 

"Oh, shit," said Hua.

Hua grabbed Wendy's hand before she turned around and took off running, but she was running a bit slower then what Wendy could run at. Wendy ran along with her while blushing slightly from holding her hand. The man stopped before radioing it in, and then the chase was on as men wearing the same outfit ran around the mall after the two.

Hua and Wendy continued ran through the mall, dodging people for a while. Wendy could feel her heart beating as they ran, but after a while, one of the men in the same outfit noticed them. 

"You two stop where you are!" shouted the man, but Hua and Wendy didn't know what he said.

Hua and Wendy looked to see another one of those men in weird clothing. Hua changed direction as she turned heading for a railing as they was on the second floor of the mall. Wendy noticed that and knew what Hua had in mind without her even telling her, and when they got close to it, they both jumped on the railing.

"Wait! What are you going..." said the man.

He didn't get to finish that as Hua or Wendy didn't know what he said. They both jumped off the railing falling through the air.

"Oh my word!" shouted the man shocked before rushing over to the railing.

He got there just in time to see the two girl land on the first floor of the mall safely before running off dodging people as they went. He quickly radioed it in before he took off again.

Hua and Wendy continued running through the mall, dodging people for a while. Hua sensed that two people was heading directly towards them from the fork ahead of them, one person heading towards them in front of them, and one following behind them. Hua giggled at their silly attempt of surrounding them and cutting them off. Wendy looked at her wondering what was so funny. She didn't have long to find out when they came upon the fork ahead of them, and Wendy noticed a man was heading towards them from directly in front.

"Halt! Stop where you are!" shouted the man.

The man stopped just shy of the fork in the mall. Hua and Wendy came to a dead stop in the middle of the fork. Wendy looked left and noticed another man before looking right to see another man. Hua continued to look at the man in front of them, and the men continued to look at them. No one made a move as they continued to stand there. The men was nervous about moving in towards the two girls.

_"We should head back the way we came," _thought Wendy before she heard the sound of running feet coming towards them from behind.

Wendy turned to look to see another man wearing the same outfit running towards them from behind before coming to a stop. She turned back around, looking at the man in front of them nervously.

_"Oh no, we are trapped," _thought Wendy.

She wanted to avoid having to fight unless it was necessary. 

"You have nowhere to go! Come quietly or else!" shouted the man.

Hua and Wendy had no idea what the man said as they continued to look at him, and Wendy didn't know what they should do. Several people in the mall looked over watching, and some was whispering among each other. The man in front of them started to move in slowly, and Hua could sense that the others was doing the same thing. She continued to stand there, waiting for the right moment.

When the four men got close enough, they jumped at them, attempting to catch them. Hua jumped into the air pulling Wendy along with her as she did and startling her. The four men crashed into each other before falling on their ass. They turned and looked at the two girls just in time to see them land on the ground and run off again. They got back up before radioing in the direction the girls was going before they took off.

Hua and Wendy continued running through the mall, dodging people as necessary. Hua knew where she was going. They needed to go up the stairs that are farther ahead of them before turning right and traveling a bit farther to reach the entrance. She could hear the men talking, but didn't know what they was saying. Then she sensed them running off in a different direction, not that she knew where they was going. Hua didn't care; the only thing she knew was they needed to get out of this place.

_"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here," _thought Hua to herself as they dodged a few more people and continued running.

She heard the woman say something but didn't know what she said as they continued. After a little while longer, they soon came to the stairs, and the two ran up them before continuing through the mall. They continued for a while, and Wendy knew where they was heading. When they got to the fork ahead of them, they both turned to the right heading for the entrance.

They continued down that way for a while, dodging people as needed, but as they ran through the mall, Hua sensed that many people was near the entrance, and she knew that the men had gathered there to cut off their escape route.

_"Like that's going to stop me," _thought Hua.

They continued to run through the mall, getting closer to the entrance and soon came upon the railing that led to the doors. Wendy noticed that and got the idea of what Hua was going to do. Hua turned to look at her, and Wendy looked at her wondering what she wanted. Hua pointed at her, then shut her eyes. Wendy was amazed she could run like that but ignored it due to the situation at hand.

_"She wants me to jump and close my eyes," _thought Wendy realizing what she wanted.

Hua opened her eyes and looked at her, and Wendy nodded her head. Hua smiled that Wendy got what she wanted her to do, or at least she hoped that she got it. They continued to get closer to the railing, and when they got to it, they both jumped on it before jumping into the air. As they jumped into the air, Wendy closed her eyes.

"There they are!" shouted one of the men noticing them pointing in the air.

The others looked up to see the girls flying through the air before crashing through the window above the entrance.

"My gosh!" shouted one man.

Hua and Wendy landed in the road outside the mall, and some strange object dodged them, trying to avoid hitting the two girls but crashed into another strange object.

"Oops," said Hua before she turned and ran off with Wendy.

Wendy opened her eyes as she heard that before Hua pulled her as she took off running, and Wendy ran with her. The men ran outside just in time to see the two girls run off but noticed the accident that was outside. They radioed it in before going about their way. Their boss radioed it in to the police station, and when the man described one of the girls, the officer laughed, but none the less sent out a search party for the two and also sent some ambulances to assist the accident.

Hua and Wendy continued running down the road turning right and left as they made their way through the city. Strange objects swerved as they dodge the girls. They turned right on another road and continued down it for a little while when another strange object passed by them. Hua and Wendy kept running through the street of the city when all of a sudden red and blue lights started flashing, and sirens began blaring. 

"What the heck?" questioned Hua, looking back to see one of those strange objects flashing red and blue lights.

"Ouch my hears," said Wendy cringing at the noise.

Wendy looked back at the source of the painful noise to see the same thing as Hua as it was getting closer to them. They turned back around before they both looked at each other, and the two nodded their heads, thinking the same thing. They both took off faster with Hua giving off an aura and Wendy keeping up with her, but Hua wasn't going at full speed. 

The man inside the strange object gasped as he saw the two take off vanishing from sight, leaving only a trail of light behind them. The strange object took off faster after the two girls trying to catch up to them as it raced down the road with its sirens blaring and the lights flashing.

Hua and Wendy pushed on through the city, running down the road quickly, leaving only a trail of light behind them from Hua's aura. As they continued, they soon noticed a big strange object coming toward them. The object squealed as it tried to come to a stop noticing the strange light in front of it. Hua looked at Wendy, who saw it and looked back at her. She put her hand out with a finger pointing up, and Wendy understood what she was trying to say.

Hua and Wendy jumped into the air when the strange object was mere inches from touching them and cleared the large object before landing. After landing, the two girls took off again, leaving a trail of light behind them, but if they looked back, they might have noticed a man looking in a mirror with a shocked face. It took the man a little while to recollect himself before going on his way again, but that was short-lived when he soon heard sirens and saw the red and blue flashing lights ahead. He pulled over to the side, knowing what it was just in time to see a police car fly past him.

"My word," said the man. "What is this world coming to?"

After the cop car was out of sight, the man recollected himself before going on his way.

Hua and Wendy continued running at high speed down the road, getting farther away, but Hua and Wendy could hear the sirens in the distance. Hua noticed a smaller path ahead of them that seemed too small for the strange object to follow and changed direction as she ran in with Wendy. The path was just big enough for the two of them to fit in with only enough room to hold hands and run. 

After that, they continued down this path, turning right and left as they made their way through the city for a good while. They turned around a corner on a path that led out onto the main street, and at this time, they was far on the other side of the city away from where they could hear the sirens of strange objects searching for them. They stopped just shy of the main street still a little ways from it. Hua let go of Wendy's hands and looked at her to see she bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

_"Maybe I overdid it," _thought Hua as she leaned against the wall to give Wendy time to recover.

Wendy moved closer to the wall near Hua but continued to catch her breath. She would have liked to go back and explain to the men, but considering she couldn't understand them and didn't know what they wanted; she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. The only thing she could do was rely on Hua as she seems to know what she was doing.

After a little while, Wendy got her breath back and stood up, leaning against the wall. Hua moved away from the wall and turned to look at her. Wendy noticed that and looked back at her before smiling, showing that she was alright now. Hua smiled back, glad that she was alright and had caught her breath. Hua's head turned sharply to the right before she started sniffing the air, catching a most unwelcome scent. Wendy noticed that and moved away before sniffing only to catch the smell of smoke in the air.

"Fire?" questioned Wendy noticing that.

_"Huh? Does she have a good sense of smell too?" _wondered Hua to herself.

Hua took note of the word that she used as well as what she smelled and put two and two together. She didn't think on it much before she took off running at full speed. Wendy seeing her take off, took off after her, her heart beating in her chest as she did. She wasn't able to catch up with Hua, but she was able to keep her in sight and follow behind her. It took everything she had just to try to keep her in view as she ran. When Hua turned right, Wendy turned right, and when Hua turned left, Wendy turned left. They made their way through the back streets of the city at high speed, making their way to where the smoke was coming from. As they went, Wendy noticed the direction they was heading.

_"Wait, we are going back where we came from,"_ thought Wendy._ "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter at this point."_

They continued making their way through the back street of the city at high speed turning right and left as they made their way to where the smoke was coming from. After a while, Wendy noticed Hua turn left up the path ahead of her, and when she got there, she turned left to see that Hua stopped just shy of the main street and was leaning against the wall. Wendy made her way over and leaned against it breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

Hua's ears twitch as she listened to everything that was going on in the area. She could hear people speaking, but she had no idea what they said. She could hear feet running and a bunch of different noises. She continued to listen for a little while, and as she did, Wendy finally got her breath back and looked at Hua.

Hua heard a man talking to another man, but she had no idea what he said. It sounded as though one of the men was cut off when a woman shouted. She didn't know what the woman said, but she seemed frantic. Hua heard one of the men exclaim something, not that she knew what it was. She turned around, looking forward at the other wall as she used her senses to sense the surrounding area before her eyes widen at finding out there was still someone inside the building. Hua turned and looked at Wendy before pointing at her and pointing to the area they are at.

_"Oh, she wants me to stay here," _thought Wendy realizing what she was trying to tell her.

Wendy looked at her before shaking her head, making Hua frown as she saw that. She pointed at herself then out at the main road before pointing at Hua. Hua got that Wendy was trying to say she was going with her and shook her head, making Wendy frown. Wendy sighed but relented as she saw that.

Hua took her by the hand and led her to a spot that was out of sight before having her sit down. After Wendy sat down, Hua put a hand on her hand, and Wendy looked up at her. She may not know what she was trying to say, but she had a general idea that the girl was trying to comfort her. Wendy smiled at her, letting her know it was alright, even though she was a bit worried. Hua saw the smile and smiled back at her before letting go of Wendy's hand. She turned around, looking towards the main road.

Hua took off at high speed running as quickly as she could, leaving a trail of light behind her. She broke out into the main street and ran across the street toward the burning building. Two men was wearing strange clothing, talking to each other standing next to a big red strange object, not that Hua knew what they was saying. One of the men noticed the light as it flashed by.

"What was that?" questioned the man turning his head.

"What was what?" asked the second man.

"I thought I saw a light," said the man.

"Don't tell me you're getting old," said the second man.

"Ha, yeah, right," said the first man. "It was probably just light reflecting off something. Get prepared to go in."

"Right, Sir," said the second man.

They started going about getting prepared to go inside the blazing inferno to save the girl.

Meanwhile, Hua ran inside the blazing inferno building, and thankfully the doors was wide open due to the evacuation. She ran through the halls, up the stairs, and through the doors of the blazing inferno building, dodging the flames by running horizontally up the walls and jumping from wall to wall, or from wall to floor where there was no fire at.

Hua continued to make her way through the build, climbing up walls when needed to avoid the stairs to reach a higher floor. She made her way toward where she sensed a person was as she went from floor to floor. She had to run up the wall of the stairs of one floor to reach the next floor, only stopping shortly in between the flames in spots on her way up.

When she got to the door, she busted right through it, knocking the door down and landing in a hallway that was mostly on fire in most spots, but thankfully it was not where she was at. Hua ran towards the wall before running horizontally up the wall down the hallway until she got to the door she knew the person was at. Hua jumped from that wall smashing through the door into the room that was on fire. She made her way through the room and could hear the noise of someone weeping, not that she knew what they was saying. 

Hua made her way to the noise, which was coming down a short hallway the was on fire in places. She ran up the wall horizontally, dodging the flames as she made her way towards the weeping sound jumping from one wall to another as needed. As she continued down the hallway, she came upon an open door. The noise was coming from that area, so Hua made her way to it and jumped from the wall through the door landing in a spot that was not on fire. 

Hua turned to where the weeping sound was coming from to see a little girl that was a little shorter then she was wrapped up in a ball, weeping her eyes out.

"Mommy, Daddy, anyone," wept the girl crying, not that Hua knew what she said.

"Hey there," said Hua.

"Huh?" questioned the girl confused at the language.

She looked up with wet cheeks and at Hua before looking in awe at the girl as the light of the flames shined off her skin, making it glow.

"A wittle gurdan angle," said the little girl.

Hua held out the palm of her hand toward the girl.

"Wittle gurdan angle com to afe me?" questioned the girl.

Hua had no idea what she was saying, but none the less smiled at the girl. The little girl smiled back at her and got up before taking her hand. Hua turned around and started leading the girl back the way she came, but stopped when she heard a crashing sound of something collapsing.

_"That's not good," _thought Hua. _"This place is unstable."_

The flames continued to spread, and soon the doorway was cut off with fire. Hua turned and looked around, trying to figure out what to do now that their escape route was cut off. She noticed the window nearby and got an idea. She looked down at the little girl before picking her up in her arms like a princess startling her. The little girl looked up at her confused, and Hua shut her eyes before opening them and looking at the girl. The little girl seemed to get the idea and closed her eyes. Hua took off running before jumping towards the window, crashing through it.

Meanwhile, the men below that was preparing was finally ready to storm the burning building when all of a sudden, they heard a crashing sound.

"What the?" questioned the man in charge as he looked up to see a girl with animal ears and tail holding onto a girl falling from five stories.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted one of the locals.

"Get the crash mats!" shouted one of the men that was going to charge into the building.

"No time for it," said the man in charge.

The men looked on with worry as they heard that and watched at the two girls fell out of the sky before landing on the ground, leaving not even a crack in the ground. Hua moved the girl who opened her eyes and sat her on the ground. She moved back some as the little girl looked at everyone before her mother's voice ringed out as she rushed over to her hugging her daughter.

"Are you alright!" shouted her mother after a little while.

"Ya, mama. I was aved by a wittle gurdan angle," said the little girl.

"A little guardian angel?" questioned her mother.

"Ya," said the little girl. "She wat tear."

The little girl pointed to where Hua was at, and everyone turned to look, but she was gone.

"What? Where she go?" questioned the man in charge.

Meanwhile, as the girl's mother came over and started hugging her daughter, Hua took this time to take off as she made her way back to where Wendy was at. When she got there, she went over and looked down at Wendy, who looked up, and as she saw her, she smiled glad that she was alright. She didn't know the details of what happened, but she did hear some noise that she recognized. Hua smiled at her, and Wendy got back up. Hua then turned before she took off at high speed, and Wendy took off after her.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope that you like it. It took me a little bit to complete it, and although I initially had more ideas for this chapter, the chapter itself I felt got long enough, so I decided to save the rest of what I had in mind for the next chapter. For those of you that are confused, I recently had to go back and change a few things as I wanted there to be a language barrier in the story at the start. This will change as the story progresses, but it is necessary at the beginning. So some of you might want to go back and reread chapter one as I corrected and changed a few things in that chapter to suit the idea I had in mind. 

In this chapter, it seems Hua and Wendy are having an eventful day so far in the city, but even though they have an idea that they are in a city, neither of them knows directly where they are. They are basically lost in a foreign land that is not the same. Some of the scenes in this chapter I felt was pretty funny while others I felt was pretty heroic. Some of you may have figured out what some of the objects and gadgets are while others may be confused. I did try to explain it as best I can without trying to state exactly what it was due to the fact neither girl knows what they are. These objects may make a scene at a later time, so I won't speak much about them just yet, and if they don't then I will mention them in the AN's later. In the last chapter on Quotev where I prewrite this due to a save on that site, if I remember, I put a picture of what Hua's animal ears and tail looks like, and although it isn't exact, it was close enough. The image on Quotev for this chapter is the hair color of Hua for those that are interested. You can check that out on Quotev under the name Hell3922 for those that are curious.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures that are used as references, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Blade and Soul, and Fairy Tail, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	3. Meeting the Takamachi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua and Wendy went into the city to find information, but due to the language barrier, a chase that started in the mall and spread to the city occurred between the girls and the people. Hua and Wendy was able to get away but smelled smoke. They made their way to where it came from to find a burning building and after leaving Wendy behind Hua rescued a little girl from the burning building. With that over, the girls moved on, but what will they do next? Well, we are going to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Hua and Wendy ran through the city at high speed, turning right and left heading back the way they came. After a while, Wendy noticed Hua turn left up ahead, and when she got there, she turned left only to see Hua leaning against the wall a little ways from the main road. Wendy made her way over before stopping and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Wendy moved over to the wall and continued to get her breath back. Hua continued to wait for Wendy to get her breath back. 

After a little while, Wendy got her breath back, and Hua stepped forward before looking at her. Wendy noticed it and looked at her before smiling to show that she was alright. Hua smiled back at her, glad she was alright. She turned and started walking towards the main street, and Wendy noticing that, walked up next to her. 

They came out on the main street and started walking around for a while. As they went around the city looking around, people was giving them strange looks and whispering among each other. Hua and Wendy soon noticed one of those strange objects and Hua walked over to it.

"What is this thing?" questioned Hua looking at the object, having never seen it before.

"I think this is some sort of vehicle," said Wendy looking at it, remembering similar vehicles in her world.

Hua turned to look at her wondering if Wendy knew what it was, but she didn't know what she said. Hua turned back and looked at the object with confusion and curiousness.

Meanwhile, in Midoriya Cafe, Shiro and Momoko Takamachi was working serving customers. They continued to serve people through the morning. That was until Shiro caught one of the customer's whispering. 

"What the?" questioned one lady in the cafe looking out the window.

The lady that was with her looked out the window.

"What is she?" questioned the second lady.

After that, the windows in the cafe became crowded as everyone was looking out the window with confusion and curiousness.

"I think they're fake," said another woman. "Some people are into that."

Shiro wondered what all the commotion was about as he heard that. He went over and just barely was able to find a spot to look out the window. He looked around until he spotted two girls staring at a car. The long blue-haired girl looked normal enough, but that wasn't what got Shiro's attention the most. It was the girl next to her that got Shiro's attention.

She was short at only two feet tall and wearing an outfit that Shiro has never seen before. Her long braided light violet hair went down to the bottom of her coat she had on, and her skin glowed in the sunlight slightly as though it was oiled. The girl had animal ears and tail, but what caught Shiro's attention the most was the large golden greatsword on the girl's back that was one foot and six inches bigger then her. Shiro stepped away before rushing to the door and going out of it confusing Momoko as she noticed it.

Hua and Wendy was looking at the object of their confusion and curiousness with interest.

"Hey, you two," said a male voice.

"Huh?" questioned Hua and Wendy, turning to see a man with short brown hair and brown eyes.

The man was wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and shoes, but both girls was uneasy and nervous as they looked at him. The man seemed to notice they was uneasy and nervous but caught that one of them spoke in English.

"Come with me," said the man.

Hua didn't know what the man said, but Wendy's eyes widen as she heard the man speak the same language as her. Hua continued to look at the man. Wendy took Hua's hand before walking forward towards the man. Hua looked at her as she was pulled forward but understood she wanted her to go with her, and reluctantly she started walking forward toward the man with her. The man smiled as he saw the two girls walking towards him, and he turned around, leading them towards the cafe.

When they got to the cafe, the man opened the door and waved for them to go inside. Wendy went inside with Hua, and the man walked in, closing the door behind him. The two girls stopped in the middle of the cafe as eyes all turned and looked at them. There was a ginger-haired woman that looked over at them before gasping in surprise and curiousness as she saw Hua. The man walked around in front of them and looked at them.

"You can sit wherever you like," said the man.

Wendy nodded her head and led Hua over to an open booth. She then let go of Hua's hand and climbed in on one side. Hua noticed that and took her sword off, laying it down on the table, avoiding knocking anything over as she did. She then climbed into the booth and sat down next to the window, but she could barely see over the top of the table due to how short she was. Wendy giggled as she noticed that, and Hua blushed.

The man came over to them, along with the ginger-haired woman. When they got to the table, Wendy looked at them both.

"Who are you?" asked Wendy.

"My name is Shiro Takamachi," said the man.

Wendy smiled before looking at the woman.

"My name is Momoko Takamachi," said the woman. "I'm Shiro's wife."

Wendy smiled, glad to know who they was.

"My name is Wendy Marvell," said Wendy introducing herself before introducing Hua, "and this is Hua Sokyun."

Hua didn't know what they said but caught on to a few things such as Shiro Takamachi, Momoko Takamachi, and Wendy saying their names. She noticed that Wendy seemed to be able to communicate with them, so she decided to leave it in her hands.

"Well, nice to meet you, Wendy, Hua," said Shiro and Momoko.

"Are you hungry?" asked Shiro.

"No, that's alright," said Wendy. "We don't have any money."

"Don't you worry about that," said Shiro. "I'm the owner of this cafe."

Wendy was surprised to hear that as she looked at him before smiling. She turned to look at Hua, who noticed it and looked back at her. Wendy pointed at her before putting a finger to her mouth and then acted as though she was chewing something, then she patted her stomach.

_"Oh, she wants to know if I'm hungry," _thought Hua before smiling.

She nodded her head at her. Shiro seeing that turned and gave directions for someone to bring them food, and he made sure to provide them with precise instructions to bring real food. 

"Awe, how cute!" shouted Momoko as she climbed into the booth.

She pulled Hua over towards her as she tried to cuddle the girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Hua, startled by Momoko as she squirmed, trying to get away from her, but Momoko and Shiro didn't know what she said.

"It's alright," said Momoko as she put a hand on her ear and started rubbing it.

Momoko noticed that her ear felt furry and warm to the touch, and she noticed that the girl didn't have human ears as she rubbed her animal ears. Hua soon relaxed as she gave a cute and content face enjoying the pleasing sensation of Momoko rubbing her ears. She didn't seem to be the only one with a happy look as Momoko was also giving a satisfied look as she cuddled Hua.

"Ummmm," said Wendy sweatdropping at seeing that.

"Don't mind her. She is always like that," said Shiro.

Wendy nodded her head at him, and Shiro turned, making his way into the kitchen. Wendy continued to sit there as she looked at Momoko, cuddling Hua while rubbing her ears and how Hua seemed so content with it. She blushed at how adorable Hua looked even while she was satisfied like that.

Soon the food was brought out by Shiro and sat on the table. Wendy looked at it confused, having not seen food like it before. Momoko was no longer cuddling Hua or rubbing her ears, but she stayed seated in the booth nearby her. Hua looked at the food curiously, having not seen anything like it, but she was taught from a young age by her mother and father always to appreciate what you get.

Hua put her hands together as she gave a blessing to the food mentally before she picked up the fork and took a bit. Wendy noticed that before she put her hands together as well while keeping her eyes on Hua until she saw her stop and get ready to eat. Wendy did the same as she took her fork before she took a bit. After the two took a bit, they gave a happy face before they went about enjoying the food.

Shiro made sure to supply them with a balanced meal complete with a side dish. Shiro and Momoko watched them eat, smiling as they did. The two girls was eating politely and not very fast, but they was eating everything that was put out. Shiro and Momoko wondered if the two girls ate breakfast. 

Soon the meal was over, and Wendy sat back, sighing in pleasure. Momoko pulled Hua into her arms as she cuddled her startling Hua and making her squirm trying to get away, but that soon stopped as Momoko started rubbing her ears. Hua soon gave the same cute and pleasing face she gave earlier as she enjoyed it.

"Ummm," said Wendy looking at Shiro.

"Yes?" asked Shiro.

"Thank you for the food," said Wendy.

"Your welcome," said Shiro.

"Can you tell me where we are?" asked Wendy.

Momoko turned to look at her at hearing that, but she continued to cuddle Hua, pat her head, and rub her ears.

"This is Japan, and you are in Uminari City," said Shiro.

"Oh, I see," said Wendy, glad to know where they was. "I'm glad to meet you. You're the first people that I can understand and speak with." Wendy turned and looked at Hua. "Hua speaks a different language, so it has been hard, but we can still understand each other sometimes."

"I noticed," said Shiro.

"Can you tell me more about this world?" asked Wendy.

Shiro smiled at her before climbing into the booth and sitting there. He started telling Wendy as much about the world that he knew, and Wendy continued to listen to everything he had to say with interest. Momoko and Hua was like that throughout the conversation, and it didn't stop even after Shiro finished. Wendy was glad to know more about the world that they was in. When Shiro finished, he stood back up before turning back to Wendy.

"Well, I'll be going now," said Shiro. "Got things to do."

Wendy nodded her head at him, and Shiro took off as he went back to work. He continued to go about working as Wendy watched, but she seemed a bit guilty for having eaten the food without any money. Wendy got up before she went over and started giving Shiro a hand. He smiled at her as she did before they went about serving and tending to the customers.

A little later, Momoko stopped before she climbed out of the booth and went back to work as well. Hua looked around before noticing that Wendy was helping Shiro and Momoko. She got up before walking over towards them. Shiro saw her and smiled at her as he picked up a tray of drinks. He crouched down to her before holding it out to her. Hua took it, but she didn't know what to do with it as she looked at Shiro. He pointed at the tray before pointing at a table. Hua turned to look at it before she went about taking the tray over to the table.

After that, they all became busy as they went around the cafe contending to the customers with Wendy and Hua delivering orders to them. No one bothered to speak with Wendy, but that was due to the fact they didn't know the language. They did try to talk to Hua, but she just looked at them confused before walking away, not know what they said. This continued throughout the day until it got later, and the cafe soon became empty.

"Well, that's it for today," said Shiro.

"Oh, okay," said Wendy before she took Hua's hand and started leading her to the door.

Hua had already put her sword back on as there was no one at the cafe. They was stopped before they went out of the door.

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked Shiro.

Wendy turned around with Hua to look at him as she heard that.

"Oh, no, that's alright, we will be fine," said Wendy.

"Nonsense," said Momoko. "You can come to our house."

"I don't know," said Wendy unsure.

"We have children," said Shiro. "How would you like to meet them?"

"Really?" asked Wendy looking at him as her face brightened up at the idea of meeting more people.

"Of course," said Shiro.

"Okay," said Wendy nodding her head.

"It's settled then," said Momoko. "You'll come to our house."

Wendy nodded her head, but she felt a bit guilty none the less. Momoko and Shiro took care of things before closing the cafe down. Wendy and Hua was outside as they locked up the cafe, then they followed Momoko and Shiro as they led them to their house. 

They got to the house a little bit later, and after getting their Wendy and Hua looked at it. The house was white with a blue tile roof, and there was a fence that went around it with a gate in front.

"Come, Wendy, Hua," said Shiro.

Wendy looked at him to see him next to the gate while Momoko was waiting for them next to the door of the house. Wendy walked forward, leading Hua towards the gate and then through it. Shiro shut the gate behind them before he made his way to the entrance door with Wendy and Hua behind him. 

When they got there, Momoko opened the door and went inside, followed by Shiro and the two girls. Momoko shut the door after they came inside before making her way into the living room with Shiro. Hua and Wendy looked around the house, taking everything in. Momoko and Shiro made their way into the living room to see that all their children was there.

"Good your all here," said Momoko while Shiro went over to his chair and sat down.

"Huh?" questioned the children confused.

Momoko went over to the couch before sitting down, then turned to the doorway of the living room.

"Come on in," said Momoko.

The three children was confused as they looked at her and then at Shiro before turning and looking at the doorway with curiousness.

Wendy and Hua heard Momoko and Wendy led Hua into the house where the voice came from. They came around the corner and into the living room to see a long brown-haired woman with blue eyes, a short brown-haired man with brown eyes, and a young girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. The three children all gasped as they saw them and continued to look at them in confusion and curiousness. There was silence for a while at they looked at Wendy and Hua taking them in. The auburn-haired girl blushed as both of the two was cute, but the short one with animal ears and tail was a bit more adorable and cute. She was the first one to recover from the surprise but excited to meet the two. 

"Hello, my name is Takamachi Nanoha," said Nanoha introducing herself as she walked forward.

Wendy and Hua was confused as they looked at her.

"They don't speak Japanese Nanoha," said Shiro.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Nanoha as she looked at him surprised.

"She speaks English," said Shiro pointing at Wendy, "and when introducing yourself just say your name while pointing at yourself."

"Oh," said Nanoha before turning back around and pointing at herself. "Nanoha Takamachi."

Wendy and Hua smiled as they heard that before looking at the other two curious.

"Go on, introduce yourselves," said Momoko.

"Oh, ummm, right," said the brown-haired woman as she stepped forward and pointed at herself. "Miyuki Takamachi."

Miyuki stepped back, and then the browned-haired man stepped forward.

"Kyouya Takamachi," said Kyouya pointing at himself.

Wendy and Hua smiled, glad to know who they are.

"My name is Wendy Marvell," said Wendy before looking at Hua.

"Hua Yaomei Sokyun," said Hua as she noticed Wendy looking at her. She then pointed at Nanoha before speaking slowly. "Nanoha Ta.ka.ma.chi."

"You can just call me Nanoha," said Nanoha.

"You can call me Wendy," said Wendy.

Hua didn't know what all Nanoha said, but she did catch on to her saying her name. She pointed at her again.

"Nanoha Ta.ka.ma.chi," said Hua slowly.

Nanoha shook her head before pointing at herself, "Nanoha."

"Nanoha," said Hua pointing at her.

Nanoha nodded her head at her, and Hua smiled as she saw it. She then pointed at the others one at a time.

"Miyuki, Kyouya, Shiro, Momoko, Wendy," said Hua before pointing at herself. "Hua."

Hua looked at Wendy, and Wendy looked back at her as she noticed it. Hua touched her hand that Wendy was holding, and she let go of it, slightly blushing. Hua turned back around, put her palms together, and politely bowed. Wendy bowed with her as she saw that. They both looked back up to see the others smiling, and Hua's face brightened up as she saw it.

"Animal ears and tail?" questioned Kyouya as he looked at Hua curiously.

"I'm sure their fake," said Miyuki as she walked over and took Hua by the hand as she led her to the stairs.

"Miyuki..." said Momoko, but she was cut off.

"Relax, I got this mom," said Miyuki.

Hua didn't know where this girl was taking her or what she wanted. She looked back at the others with a confused face as Miyuki led her up the stairs.

"She didn't seem to know what Miyuki was trying to do," said Kyouya.

Wendy had no idea what they was saying as they was not talking in her language, so all she could do was look back at the stairs, wondering what Miyuki wanted with Hua. As they waited, Wendy went over to the couch and sat down next to Momoko. They continued to sit around for a little while before there was a shriek from upstairs. Everyone other then Shiro and Momoko turned to look at it. Not too much later, Hua came back downstairs wearing the same clothes with Miyuki following behind her in shock and confusion.

They came back into the living room, and Hua went over to the couch before taking her sword off and putting it next to the couch. Then she sat down on the couch next to Momoko. Miyuki made her way back over to her spot before sitting down, shaken up as she looked at Hua.

"T-T-They move," stuttered Miyuki. "T-T-That means they're real."

"Ehhhh!" shouted Nanoha and Kyouya surprised to hear that.

"Of course they're real. I was about to say that," said Momoko as she reached out and pulled Hua over to her. "You're so cute and adorable!"

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Hua started by Momoko.

Hua continued to squirm as she tried to get away from her, but Momoko put a hand on her head before rubbing her head and ears. Hua soon relaxed as she became putty in the woman's arms. Momoko continued to cuddle her, pet her head, and rub her ears. Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya didn't know what Hua said as they looked at her with confusion and curiousness. For the next three hours, Momoko was like that with Hua. Wendy moved over to the couch, sitting on it next to them. Miyuki, Kyouya, and Nanoha all sweatdropped as they looked at Momoko.

"She's was like that the first time," said Shiro.

"I'm not too surprised," said Kyouya, "but what language is that?"

"I don't know," said Shiro.

Shiro grabbed the remote before turning on the television, and as he did, Wendy jumped as she looked at it in surprise before moving closer to it. She continued to look at it with interest and confusion.

"It's a television," said Shiro.

Wendy turned to look at him as she heard that but smiled glad to know what it was. She went back over to the couch and sat down next to Hua and Momoko, who currently had Hua on her lap, cuddling her while petting her head or rubbing her ears, and as she did, Hua's tail was swaying in the air excitedly. Shiro flipped through the channels before stopping.

"Breaking News," said one of the reporters on t.v. "Earlier this morning, a chase occurred that started in the mall and spread into the city of Uminari when nervous reports came in from clerks about an unusual girl with animal ears and tail having a sword. The security guards tried to stop the girls for questioning, but the girls seemed startled and took off running through the mall. The security guards tried to do everything they could to catch the girls for questioning, but the two girls evaded all attempts. As the chase continued, the security guards realized the direction the girls was going and gathered at the entrance of the mall to stop them and question them, but when the girls appeared on the scene, they both jumped off the railing into the air before crashing through a window. The security guards went outside, but by the time they got out there, they noticed the two girls take off into the city and noticed an accident nearby. The casualties was minor, with only slight wounds. The security guards radioed into their supervisor about it, and he called the police department. The police was dispatched to try to find the two girls for questioning. One officer spotted the two girls, but before he could get out of his car, the two ran off faster into the city, and the officer took off after them. Unfortunately, all attempts was futile, and the girls got away."

"Animal ears and tail," said another reporter.

"Yes, there was several witnesses on scene that saw it, but they believe them to be fake," said the first report. "You know how some of those people enjoy things like that."

"Well, that makes sense," said the other reporter. "I mean, after all, there aren't people with animal ears or a tail."

Miyuki giggled as she heard that, "Wouldn't they be surprised to find out they're real."

"I won't deny that," said Kyouya.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Nanoha. "That was Wendy and Hua?"

Shiro, Miyuki, Kyouya, and Nanoha looked at Wendy and Hua. Wendy had no idea what was said on the television. 

"Huh?" questioned Wendy confused.

"Well, you two sound like you had an eventful day," said Shiro. "You just made it on the news."

"Oh, sorry," said Wendy. "We didn't know what they said or wanted."

"They most likely just wanted to stop you two because of Hua's sword," said Kyouya. "After all, it's not usual for someone that's two or three to run around carrying a sword."

"Oh, if I knew that we could have resolved it peacefully," said Wendy looking down.

Hua noticed Wendy looked down before her hand reached out, grabbing the handle of the sword as she glared at Kyouya.

"Woah, hold it," said Kyouya noticing that as he put his hands up while Nanoha looked nervous.

"Now, now, it's alright," said Momoko as she rubbed Hua's ears.

Hua soon relaxed, and her grip on the sword was released as Momoko pulled her close to her cuddling her, patting her head and rubbing her ears.

"She understood?" questioned Nanoha.

"No, I don't think she did," said Shiro. "She most likely noticed Wendy looked sad and thought Kyouya said something to upset her."

"I'm sorry," said Wendy as she heard that before she looked at Hua and started rubbing her other ear. "Oh, wow, it's so soft, furry, and warm."

She was cut off from continuing as the news continued.

"That brings us to the next topic," said the reporter. "There was another incident that happened later in the morning when an apartment building caught on fire. Witnesses on the scene claim that a guardian angel saved a three-year-old girl."

"A guardian angel?" questioned Miyuki.

"We take you live on the scene with Iwayanagi Erisa," said the reporter.

Everyone in the Takamachi's looked at the screen with curiousness. Wendy also looked at the screen even though she didn't know what was said.

"Erisa," said the reporter.

"Ah, yes," said a woman as the screen changed. "I'm standing on the scene of an apartment building that caught on fire. The firefighters are working on evacuating the citizens as we speak."

The screen shifted to show a burning building, and Wendy remembered the burning building she smelled earlier as she saw it. She looked at the television in interest, wanting to see it for herself. Everyone in the house watched it except Hua, who was too content to notice it. They watched as the firefighters went to work at evacuating the citizens of the building. After a while, they saw the firefighters stop before seeing two men speaking with each other. Not long after that, they caught the frantic voice of a woman worried about her daughter that is still inside the burning building. They then noticed the shock and surprise of two of the firefighters then watched as they looked back at each other. Then one of them turned as a flash of maroonish light showed on the television.

_"Wait, was that..." _thought Shiro as he turned to look at Hua.

Hua noticed that his eyes was on her and turned to look at him. She then went back to being content with being cuddled, petted on the head, and her ears being rubbed. He wasn't the only one that noticed it as Kyouya seemed to notice the flash of light along with the others, but only Wendy knew who it was. Shiro turned and looked back at the television to see the firefighters going about getting prepared to enter the burning building. They watched as the firefighters was ready to storm the burning building, but all of a sudden, there was a loud shatter of glass breaking. They watched as everyone looked up before some of them moved out of the way as glass fell on the ground. The camera shifted directions as it looked up in the air to catch Hua falling out of the sky, holding a little girl in her arms.

Shiro, Miyuki, Kyouya, Nanoha, Wendy, and Momoko all gasped in shock as Hua was falling from a five-story building. Momoko's hand stopped petting Hua as she looked at the screen with worry. They continued to watch as the footage continued to follow them until they landed on the ground. They was amazed at the abnormal feat that was displayed as no crater or crack was left in the ground. They continued to watch as Hua sat the girl down, and her mother ran over, hugging her. The footage zoomed in on the parent and child before the child pointed in another direction, and the camera moved in that direction, but there was nothing there. The camera zoomed back out and moved back only for everyone to look confused. Then the reporter signed out, and the screen went back to the other reporter.

"No one knows who this mysterious heroic person is, but there is one thing that is for sure," said the reporter. "The mother and daughter are in deep gratitude to the heroic person."

"It seems to be the same person from the mall by the description," said the second reporter.

"That does seem to be the case, and the police are asking for anyone to come forward with any information regarding the two girls," said the first reporter.

"Awwww, you poor girl," said Momoko as she started looking Hua over for injuries while she tried squirming out of her hands.

Shiro looked over at Hua curious about the girl, and the others looked over at her in awe at the feat she did.

"That's amazing," said Nanoha. "She saved a little girl from a burning building."

Shiro soon looked back at the screen in time to catch the weather before shutting the television off. Momoko didn't see any injuries that she could notice, so she gave up as she cuddled the girl, petted her head, and rubbed her ears. 

A little later, Momoko got up and looked at Hua then did the same thing Wendy did to ask her if she was hungry. Hua got the message and nodded her head at her. Momoko smiled, then made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Hua sat on the couch as she looked around. Nanoha went over to her, looking at her wanting to touch her ears. Hua looked at her as she noticed that. Nanoha put her hand on her head and rubbed it for a bit before putting her hand down. Hua smiled before putting her head out toward her. Nanoha smiled as she reached out a hand and touched her ears before rubbing them.

"Oh, it's so soft, furry, and warm," said Nanoha.

Miyuki went over before she did the same.

"Your right, it is so soft, furry, and warm," said Miyuki before stepping back.

Not long later, the food was ready, and Momoko came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready, go wash up," said Momoko.

Nanoha heard that and took Hua's hand before leading her away with Wendy following. After getting washed up, Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha made their way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. The coffee table that was in the living room was moved into the kitchen to give Hua a place to sit. Momoko seeing that Nanoha had Hua asked her to take her over to the coffee table. Wendy went with her and decided to sit with Hua, and Nanoha asked if she could too. Momoko smiled and agreed, much to Nanoha's happiness. 

Soon the food was sat out, and everyone was seated. Hua put her palms together as she gave a mental blessing. Shiro, Momoko, and Wendy saw that and did the same thing. Miyuki, Kyouya, and Nanoha seeing that followed them, but noticed everyone had their eyes open and was looking at Hua, so they followed suit. When Hua stopped and got ready to eat, everyone else did the same thing.

When dinner was over, Momoko collected the dishes while everyone else went their own way. Nanoha took Hua by the hand before leading her up the stairs to her room with Wendy coming with them. When they got to the room, Nanoha got them into some pajamas, but the ones Hua had on stopped just across her ass cheeks to let her tail flow freely behind her. Wendy was able to fit into Nanoha's clothing without much of a problem, but they was big on Hua. After getting ready for bed, they soon went off to sleep.

After a little while, the door of Nanoha's bedroom opened as Momoko walked in with Shiro following. They looked at the girls to see Nanoha was cuddling Hua with her face buried in her ears while Wendy was behind Nanoha. They all had peaceful and cute faces as they slept.

"Awe, they look so cute together," said Momoko as she looked at them.

"Yeah, but it's going to be difficult with that language barrier," said Shiro.

"I agree," said Momoko. "I need you to take them to Midoriya tomorrow. I got something I need to do."

"I can do that, but I won't be able to stay," said Shiro. "I got business to do." 

Momoko nodded her head, knowing what he meant by that. They continued to look at the girls sleeping for a little bit before making their way out of the room.

"Goodnight, Wendy, Hua, Nanoha," said Momoko before shutting the door.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter three of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I apologize if the ending seems a bit rushed, but I was pushing into the 5k words, and I didn't want the chapter to get to large. On the upside of things, Wendy finally got some information, they met the Takamachi's and was able to get a place to stay. Nanoha has finally made an appearance. We got to see Momoko going into a panic mode at how cute Hua is, which I thought was interesting. Overall this story was mostly about Wendy and Hua meeting the Takamachi's and the Takamachi's finding out more about what they did in the city in the morning. 

The hair color in the picture that is on Quotev in this chapter is a reference to Hua's eye color. The color may not be the exact eye color of Hua's eyes, but it's the closest I could find to the color golden-red, so I'm using it as a reference for her eye color. For those of you that are interested, you can see the picture on the same story by searching Hell3922. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Blade and Soul, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Fairy Tail, but I do own my own OC character and the idea of this story.


	4. Shopping, Bath, and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hua and Nanoha have met the Takamachi's and began to live with them, but what will happen next? With a language barrier communicating is difficult for everyone. Well, we are going to find out exactly what will happen next as the story continues.

Hua woke up before dawn, and after getting out of Nanoha's arms, she got dressed in her outfit. When done, she went to the window and opened it before climbing up onto the roof and sitting down. She looked out at the city, waiting for the sun to come up. When it did, Hua continued to watch it until the sun was up in the sky. She then made her way back down to the room and through the window. 

When she got back into the room, she closed the window and looked over at Nanoha and Wendy to see them still sleeping. Hua went over to a spot in the room and sat down on the carpet with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. She closed her eye as she meditated.

Wendy was the next one to wake up, and after she did, she looked around before seeing Hua sitting down on the floor. She was still curious as to what she is doing, but since she couldn't speak with her, she got up and went over to a spot before sitting down watching her.

As Hua meditated and Wendy continued to watch her all of a sudden, Nanoha's cell phone went off, making Wendy jump startled by it while Hua didn't show any reaction or move. Nanoha started moving around in the bed, trying to find her cell phone, but couldn't find it.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha sleepily.

She sat up sleepily from the bed before looking at where her cell phone was at.

"Now, why did I put you there?" questioned Nanoha confused.

She grabbed her cell phone from the stand next to the bed and shut it off while Wendy looked at it with confusion and curiousness. Nanoha rubbed her sleepy eyes before she stretched and yawned. She then noticed Wendy, and as she did, a flash of what happened the day before went through her mind.

"Oh, that's right," said Nanoha.

She looked around the room for Hua to see her sitting on the floor.

"Good morning Hua, Wendy," said Nanoha.

"Good morning Nanoha," said Wendy. "What was that?"

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha before picking up her cell phone. "You mean this?"

Wendy nodded her head at her.

"It's a cell phone," said Nanoha.

Wendy smiled as she heard that now knowing what it was. Nanoha turned and looked at Hua, waiting for a reply while Wendy watched her, but after a little while, she got no response back.

"Hua?" questioned Nanoha getting up and walking over to her.

Hua didn't reply as she said that.

"Hua," said Nanoha tapping her on the shoulder.

She got no reply again from Hua, and Nanoha walked around her before looking at her to see she had her eyes closed.

_"She fell asleep?"_ thought Nanoha.

Nanoha walked around her before reaching out and rubbing her ears, but Hua still did not react. After a little while, Nanoha stopped and walked back around before getting down closer to the girl. She was merely a few inches away from Hua's face as she looked at her. Wendy smiled as she remembered a similar experience and waited as she watched.

"Good morning Nanoha," said Hua with her eyes closed.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Nanoha, stumbling back and falling on her ass startled.

Hua opened her eyes and looked at Nanoha while Wendy startled giggling. Nanoha blushed in embarrassment as she heard Wendy giggling at her. After recovering, Nanoha and Wendy went about getting ready for the day with Wendy borrowing one of Nanoha's outfits. Once they was dressed, they made their way downstairs with Nanoha taking Hua by the hand. 

Once they got downstairs and after pleasantries, even though no one knew what Hua said, they all had breakfast together. When breakfast was over, Nanoha left and went on her way. Miyuki and Kyouya went on their way, leaving only Momoko, Shiro, Wendy, and Hua. 

"Wendy," said Shiro.

Wendy looked at him as he said that.

"You and Hua are coming with me," said Shiro.

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy confused.

"To Midoriya," said Shiro, "but I won't be staying as I have things to do."

"Oh, okay," said Wendy before realizing something as she looked at Momoko. "Wait, isn't Momoko coming?"

"No, I have things to do as well," said Momoko, "but we'll see you two after."

"Oh, okay," said Wendy.

Hua went over to her sword before picking it up and putting it back on, she felt uneasy without it, and last night she didn't get time to get it before Nanoha dragged her off upstairs. Shiro noticed that and went over before telling her without words to leave it behind. Hua reluctantly agreed even though she didn't like not having it with her at all times.

After that, Shiro started leading them to Midoriya with Wendy holding Hua's hand. When they got to Midoriya, and inside the cafe, Shiro gave specific instructions to the workers to provide Hua and Wendy with trays before pointing them in the right direction. After he gave them specific instructions, Shiro went out the door as he made his way to the police station, and while he was doing that, Momoko made her way to Nanoha's school.

A while later, Momoko was sitting in a chair in front of a desk with a woman behind it.

"Mrs. Takamachi, what is it that I can do for you?" asked the woman.

"Well, I'd like to enroll two more people into school, but I don't know where they stand in their education, and that is only part of the problem," said Momoko.

"Part of the problem," said the woman. "What is the other part of the problem?"

"They don't speak Japanese," said Momoko.

"Ah, a language barrier," said the woman in understanding.

"Yes, one speaks English, and we can speak fine with that one, but the other one speaks another language," said Momoko.

"I see. Do not worry, Mrs. Takamachi, we will help you any way we can," said the woman standing up from her chair. "Please follow me."

Momoko stood up, and the woman led her to the door and out it, closing it behind them as they went. She then led her down the halls until they got to a room before turning to Momoko.

"Bring them in tomorrow early in the morning to this room," said the woman.

Momoko nodded her head to the woman, and then the two said their goodbye as they went separate ways. Momoko made her way through the school and out the doors. Classes was going, so she did not run into Nanoha on her way inside or outside of the building.

Meanwhile, in Midoriya, Wendy and Hua's morning went by without too much trouble. Hua was tense and uneasy at the start, but after Wendy rubbed her hand, her ears, patted her head, and Hua began to take trays to tables she soon mellowed out and the rest of the morning went by smoothly. Hua took trays two at a time to tables around the cafe, and people tried to talk to her, which Hua ignored and walked away. Wendy and a few workers also delivered trays to tables too. Hua had just finished delivering two trays when the door chimed, and Momoko and Shiro walked in. Hua turned to the door, put her palms together, and bowed politely.

"Welcome to Midoriya," said Wendy as she turned and bowed politely.

Shiro and Momoko smiled as they saw that. Wendy and Hua looked up to see it was Shiro and Momoko.

"Oh, Momoko, Shiro, your back," said Wendy.

"Yes," said Momoko.

Shiro went over to the worker before speaking to her at how things went.

"So how was everything?" asked Shiro.

"They worked hard, especially Hua, as she took two trays to tables," said the worker.

_"So she has good balance,"_ thought Shiro looking at Hua, _"but considering she walks on her forefoot. I'm not the least bit surprised by it."_

He turned back around and looked at the worker.

"Any trouble?" asked Shiro.

"Well, at the start Hua was tense and uneasy, but after Wendy rubbed her hand, rubbed her ears, petted her head, and she started taking trays to the tables she soon mellowed out," said the worker.

Shiro nodded his head, having already expected as much considering he noticed that Hua seemed to be uneasy without her sword this morning. Momoko went over before picking Hua up and putting her on her hip. She then turned around and started making her way to the door, but when she got there, she stopped and looked back at Wendy.

"Come, Wendy, let's go," said Momoko.

Wendy didn't know where they was going but nodded her head before she ran over to her. Momoko opened the door and led them outside before she went on her way with Wendy following. 

After a little while, they came to their destination, and Wendy and Hua noticed it was the same building those men was at. Hua and Wendy looked a bit uneasy and nervous as they looked at the building.

"It's alright," said Momoko as she started petting Hua's head with her other hand.

Hua soon relaxed, and Wendy hearing that decided to trust Momoko. Momoko led them to the mall and went inside. As Momoko was passing an electronics store, she noticed that Hua and Wendy was looking at it, so she went over to it before going inside. Once inside, she put Hua down as they started looking around, but Momoko made sure to keep them by her side. The clerk at the counter noticed them as they came in and gasped as she saw it was the same girls, but wasn't nervous as the short girl didn't have her sword with her.

As they was walking around, Hua stopped as she looked at one of the strange objects. Wendy was busy looking around the story at the gadgets with interest and curiousness. Momoko noticed that Hua wasn't next to her and turned around to see that she was looking at something with confusion and curiousness.

"Oh, Hua," said Momoko as she walked back over to Hua's side.

Wendy turned and looked to see Hua was looking at something. She walked over and looked at what Hua was looking at.

"A cell phone," said Wendy.

Hua turned and looked at her, wondering if she knew what this strange object was, but she didn't know what she said, so she turned back around looking at it. The clerk walked over to them as she saw them looking at something deciding to see if they need help.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the woman.

Wendy didn't know what she said and moved on to look at more stuff.

"Oh, she was just looking at this," said Momoko pointing to the cell phone.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" asked the clerk.

"No, I think we'll pass on it," said Momoko.

"Well, if there is anything I can help you with, feel free to let me know," said the woman.

"We will," said Momoko.

The woman went back to the counter and began to work again. Momoko took Hua by the hand and started leading her away, but as she did, she noticed that Hua looked back at the cell phone. This continued until they was out of eyesight and caught up to Wendy, who was looking at something else. Wendy looked around until she saw Momoko.

"Momoko, what is this?" asked Wendy curiously.

Momoko looked at what she was looking at before smiling.

"That's a camera," said Momoko. "You can take pictures with it."

Wendy smiled as she said that while Hua wondered what the object was. They went on but soon stopped as Wendy and Hua looked at another object together.

"What is this?" asked Wendy curiously looking at Momoko.

"That is a laptop," said Momoko.

Wendy smiled as she heard that glad to know what these gadgets was. They soon stopped looking around and made their way out of the shop.

Once out of the store, they continued through the mall, but as they went through the mall, Hua noticed the jewelry shop and was looking at it. Momoko noticed that she was looking at it and decided to go inside. They looked around at the jewelry in the shop for a little bit before they came back out. 

They continued through the mall again, but as they did, Hua noticed one of the men that chased them through the mall. The man saw her, but all he did was wave at her before moving on. Hua relaxed, feeling better and more at ease after that happened. Wendy noticed it as well and even waved back to the man before he left. 

They soon came to a clothing shop, and Momoko took them inside of it. Once inside, she started looking around at the clothes along with Hua and Wendy. She was able to find clothes for Wendy easily, but she had difficulty trying to find clothing for Hua as she didn't know what size she wore. The clerk at the counter noticed she seemed to be in trouble and came over, deciding to help.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the woman.

Momoko turned and looked at her before smiling.

"I'm trying to find some clothes for her, but I don't know what size to get her," said Momoko.

"Oh, not a problem, we can do some measurements," said the woman.

"That would be most appreciated," said Momoko.

Momoko followed as the lady went to the counter to get what she needed before following her to a stall. She opened the stall, and they went inside. Momoko told Hua to take her clothes off without speaking. Hua went about taking her clothes off until she was completely naked. The woman noticed her feet but didn't think much about it. Momoko saw her feet too and was curious as she looked at them. Momoko wasn't new to the fact that Hua walked on her forefeet, but she was new to the fact that Hua had three toes and the skin of her feet was a lighter color.

The woman went about doing Hua's measurements while she stood there confused as to what the woman was doing. After getting most of the measurements, she tried to get Hua to sit down, but she didn't know what the woman said. Momoko told her what to do by pointing at her and demonstrating. Hua understood and sat down with her feet out. The woman went to measure Hua's feet regularly, but after looking at the bottom of it, she gave a confused face. Momoko noticed that and went over to look at it to see the same thing. The bottom of Hua's feet had pads like an animal's foot. Momoko didn't think too much about it considering Hua had animal ears and tail, so it was no surprise to her that her feet was the same way. She just told the woman to do what she could, and the woman nodded her head as she carefully went about measuring Hua's feet. 

After getting the measurements and passing the paper to Momoko, complete with size of clothes to look for, Momoko had Hua get dressed, and when she was finished, the woman led them back out into the store. The woman went back over to the counter while Momoko went about looking for clothes for Hua. She found some clothes for Hua and then took her into the stall to try them on. She told Hua to take her clothes of the same way she did before, and Hua went about doing so as she understood. Once off, Momoko went about dressing her in the clothes making sure they fit alright and was not too tight or loose. 

After several tries, she got the right size and went about getting clothes for Hua. She stopped and checked on Wendy to see how she was doing, and Wendy showed her the clothes. Momoko smiled as she saw them and then went on her way to look at the shoes, not that Hua could try them on. After a little while of searching, Momoko found a pair of shoes and took them to the counter. 

"Are you all ready to check out?" asked the clerk.

"We will be soon, but is there any chance you can get these shoes like the boots she had on?" asked Momoko.

The woman wasn't so sure as she looked at her.

"Well, I don't know," said the woman.

"I see," said Momoko nodding her head.

She took the shoes back and put them away before checking to see if Wendy was ready to go. Once Momoko found that Wendy got everything she needed, they went to the counter before paying for it all. They left the shop after paying for everything and made their way through the mall until they got to a store that sells bathroom supplies and went in. Momoko went about getting them what they needed for a bath before paying for it, and then they left that shop and went on their way.

The next shop they stopped at was a pet shop, and Momoko bought some grooming supplies for Hua's ears and tail. When they was done with that shop, it was getting late in the day, so they made their way out of the mall and started making their way back to the house.

When they got to the house, Momoko led them inside and to the living room.

"Nanoha, Wendy, take the clothes to your room, and when done, give Hua a bath," said Momoko. "The bathroom supplies are in this bag."

Momoko put the bag on the coffee table with another bag next to the couch.

"Okay," said Nanoha and Wendy.

They went about taking the clothes up to Nanoha's room while Momoko went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. When Nanoha and Wendy was done with that, they came back before taking Hua by the hand and leading her into the bathroom.

Once the water was ready and to tell Hua what to do, they both had to get undressed and in the water. Hua understood and took her clothes off before she got into the water. They didn't have to tell her what to do from there as Hua went about washing her body and hair. Wendy and Nanoha went about washing their bodies and hair too. 

When Hua's body and hair was washed, she went about cleaning her ears and tail. Wendy and Nanoha watched Hua curious to see her wash the inside and outside of her ears. When she was done with that, she rised them off before she went about cleaning her tail. Hua put a lot of soap on it before messaging it through her tails, and Wendy and Nanoha gave her a hand with it. Once it was leathered very well, Hua rinsed the soap out of it.

After that, they got out of the bath and went about drying off. Hua spent a lot longer then Wendy and Nanoha to dry off as she had to dry her ears and tail very thoroughly. Once dried off, Hua got into some new pajamas which Nanoha and Wendy picked out. Nanoha and Wendy was already dressed when she started getting dressed, so they waited until she was finished.

When she was finished, Nanoha and Wendy took her back out into the living room. Momoko came out to see that they was out of the bath.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," said Momoko. "Nanoha, Wendy, there is a brush in the bag next to the couch.

"Okay," said Nanoha and Wendy.

Momoko went back into the kitchen to continue dinner. Nanoha and Wendy went over to the bag looking inside to see a pet brush and took it out. Wendy went over to Hua before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. She showed Hua what to do before she sat up on the couch. Hua climbed on the couch, laying down on her belly with her feet on one side and her head on the other. Nanoha gave the brush to Wendy, who went about brushing Hua's ears with it, and as she did, Hua gave a cute and content face. When Wendy was done with her ears, she gave the brush to Nanoha, who went about brushing Hua's tail with it. After that, they all eat dinner, and then it was off to bed.

The next morning started almost the same. Hua was the first one to wake up before noticing a set of her and Wendy's clothes that Momoko got them was put out. She got up before getting dressed in them and then put her boots on. When she was done with that, it was up on the roof to watch the sunrise. She observed that until the sun was in the sky and then went back into the room before meditating.

Wendy was the next to wake up before sitting around watching Hua followed by Nanoha, who was woken up by her phone going off, but she was not confused as to why it was on the nightstand. Nanoha and Wendy got ready for the day with Wendy getting in the set of her clothes that she noticed was set out.

When dressed, they all went downstairs for breakfast, which resulted in Momoko going into a panic at how cute Hua and Wendy looked. They then had breakfast, and after breakfast, Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya went on their way, leaving only Momoko, Shiro, Wendy, and Hua. 

Momoko went over, picked up Hua, and put her on her hip before they made their way out of the house. Once outside, Momoko and Shiro led Wendy and Hua through Uminari City.

They got to their destination a little while later, and Wendy and Hua noticed it wasn't Midoriya, but a different building that seemed to be in an upside L shape. Wendy and Hua was confused, but none the less, Wendy followed as Momoko and Shiro led them inside the building. Once inside, they led the two through the hallways of the building until they got to a room. Momoko sat Hua down and took her by the hand before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from the other side.

Momoko opened the door and went inside with Wendy and Shiro following. Shiro shut the door behind them as he went inside. Several people was sitting around a rectangular table that turned to look at them as they came inside, but when they all saw Hua, they all gasped in shock.

"It that girl everyone's talking about," said the woman at the front of the table. "You didn't tell me it was her."

Wendy and Hua looked confused as they looked at the people in the room.

"I thought it would be better if you saw it for yourself," said Momoko.

"Animal ears and tail," said one of the teachers.

"I'm sure they're just fake," said another teacher.

"No, they're real," said Momoko.

They all turned to look at her gasping for the second time in shock at hearing that. Shiro smiled at their reaction as it was the same reaction the police gave to him when he spoke to them.

"You're so cute," said Momoko as she crouched down and pulling Hua into her arms.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" questioned Hua squirming, trying to get away.

Momoko put a hand on her head before petting her head and rubbing her ears. Hua soon relaxed and gave a cute yet content face.

"What language was that?" questioned one teacher as he turned to look at the foreign language teacher, who was standing next to the headmistress at the front of the table.

"I don't know," said the woman. "I never heard it before."

The woman looked back at Momoko and Hua after the foreign language teacher said that.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked a male teacher. 

They all looked at him as he spoke before turning to look at the headmistress for an answer. She stood up out of her seat.

"I'll be right back," said the headmistress.

The other teachers nodded their head as her as she made her way to the door before going out of it, closing the door behind her as she went. They all continued to sit there and wait for a long while for the headmistress to get back. Throughout all of this, Momoko and Hua remained the same way. Soon the doors opened up, and the headmistress walked in with another woman.

"Thanks for taking the time to come in, Morina," said the headmistress.

"Well, I couldn't say no, especially after I found out who you was talking about, Tomo," said Morina as she looked at Hua, who was being cuddled and affectionally petted. "Most people believe that her ears and tail are fake, but I believe that it's real."

"Your intuition is spot on as usual, Morina," said Tomo. "I've been pondering that question myself, but I just found out today."

They walked toward the front of the table, and Tomo pulled out her seat.

"Go ahead," said Tomo looking at Morina.

"Thank you," said Morina as she sat down in the seat. 

Tomo stood next to her as the teachers all looked at them. They all had shocked faces as they knew who this person was, but they didn't know why Tomo brought her in. Morina was a short woman that was shorter then the teachers at the table, but she wasn't as short as Hua was. Tomo looked at Momoko and cleared her throat, getting Momoko's attention as she stopped and stood back up.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," said Momoko apologetically.

"Don't worry, I understand," said Tomo.

"Oh, and just to let you know, she doesn't have human ears and has paw pads on her feet," said Momoko.

The teachers all looked shocked to hear that, but Tomo and Morina did not.

"I'm not surprised," said Morina as the teachers looked at her curious.

"She has animal ears and tail, so it makes sense," said Tomo.

The teachers all nodded their heads as they heard that.

"So she's the one?" asked Morina.

"Yes," said Tomo.

"And what language does the other one speak?" asked Morina.

"English," said Tomo.

"I can help with that," said the Foreign Language teacher.

"That's reassuring," said Morina.

"What can you tell us about the language?" asked Tomo.

"The language is an ancient language that dates back to the warring state period of Asia, but has since been abandoned," said Morina. "There are not very many people that can speak it today."

The teachers realized why she was brought in by Tomo as they heard that, but they was shocked by what they heard. The English teacher translated what she said from Japanese to English. Momoko, Shiro, and Wendy was all greatly surprised that Hua can speak an ancient language that dates back to the warring state period of Asia.

"That means it's over a millennia years old," said one teacher.

"That would be the case," said Tomo.

The Foreign Language Teacher translated what they said, and Wendy was shocked to hear the language that Hua speaks is over a millennia years old.

"What language is it?" asked Shiro curious.

"Korean," said Morina.

Shiro nodded his head, glad to know what language it was. The Foreign Language Teacher translated what they said, and Wendy was happy to know what language it was. Momoko and the Teachers was also glad to know what language it was. Morina got up and walked over to Hua before crouching down. Hua looked at her confused, wondering what she was doing.

"Hello, my name is Morina Kaneda, and I'm the headmistress of Kunio High School, an all-girl private high school," said Morina introducing herself. "They brought me in so that I can speak with you. What is your name?"

Hua's eyes widen as she heard that before she smiled at the woman.

"My name is Hwa Yuhogjeog-in Sokyun," said Hua. "It nice to meet you, Morina. You don't know how good it is to hear some be able to speak to me. It's been tough to understand everyone. Can you tell me where I am?"

"This is Japan, and you are in Uminari City," said Morina. 

"Oh, I see. That's good to know," said Hua.

"Do you mind if I feel your ears and tail?" asked Morina.

"No, not at all," said Hua.

Morina put her hand out and felt her ears before she felt her tail, then she brought her hand back.

"Well, they certainly are beautiful," said Morina.

"Thank you," said Hua.

"You're very much welcome," said Morina.

"What language is everyone speaking here?" asked Hua confused.

"Everyone in Japan speaks Japanese as their official language," said Morina. "Your name in Japanese translates to Hana Sokyun."

Hua smiled glad to know what language everyone is speaking and what her name translates too.

"How old are you?" asked Morina.

"I'm twelve years old," said Hua.

"Wow, really?" asked Morina.

"Yes," said Hua.

"You are pretty short of a twelve-year-old," said Morina.

"I'm a Lyn," said Hua.

"A Lyn?" questioned Morina.

"The Lyn, are descendants from the Kirin, legendary animals that were both mischievous and unpredictable," said Hua. "The height of a Lyn ranges between two feet and four feet tall with the average height being around three feet tall. I'm short for my race."

"I see," said Morina.

"Can you tell me what Language Wendy speaks?" asked Hua.

"She speaks English," said Morina.

Hua smiled glad to know what Language Wendy speaks.

"The language you speak is an ancient language from the warring state period of Asia but has since been abandoned," said Morina

Hua was surprised as she heard that. She didn't know the language that she speaks is an ancient language that people rarely speak.

"Also, I'm not sure if you know, but your ears and tail are not common here," said Morina.

"Oh, yes, I know that there didn't seem to be anyone that has them," said Hua.

"You are probably wondering what you are doing here," said Morina.

"Well, yes," said Hua. "I'm not sure what's going on."

"Well, there was two things that you are here for," said Morina. "The first one was to find out what language you speak, and the second one was to test you and see where you stand."

"Oh, okay," said Hua nodding her head.

Morina smiled before she stood back up, went back to the seat, and sat back down. No one in the room knew what they said to each other as they watched them. 

"So what did you find out?" asked Tomo.

"She's twelve years old," said Morina.

"What? Twelve years old?" questioned the teachers in shock as Hua looked no older then two or three years old.

"She's so short," said one of the teachers.

"That's because she is a Lyn," said Morina.

"A Lyn?" questioned Tomo.

"It's her race," said Morina. "The Lyn, are descendants from the Kirin, legendary animals that were both mischievous and unpredictable. Their height ranges between two feet and four feet tall, with the average height being around three feet tall. Hua is short for her race."

"Descendants from the Kirin," said one teacher.

"It doesn't matter what she is, and it has nothing to do with why we are here," said Tomo.

The Foreign Language Teacher translated everything that was said for Wendy. Momoko, Shiro, and Wendy was all surprised to find out that Hua was twelve years old and that she is a Lyn, a descendant from a Kirin, a Legendary animal that is both mischievous and unpredictable.

"She didn't seem to know where she was, what language everyone in Japan speaks, or what language Wendy speaks," said Morina. "Her ears and tail are soft, furry, and warm. She didn't know why she was here, but I explained that to her, and I explained to her about her language."

"What language does everyone in Japan speak?" asked Wendy curious.

"Japanese," said Morina while the Foreign Language Teacher translated for the other teachers.

Wendy smiled glad to know that as she never asked.

"Her name in Japanese is Hana Sokyun," said Morina.

"Yes?" questioned Hua confused.

"I was just explaining to the others what your name means in Japanese," said Morina.

"Oh, okay," said Hua.

"Her name is unique," said Morina. "Most people, even from that time, don't have a middle name at all, but Hua does."

"Well then, how about we start with the easy stuff first and work our way to the rest," said Tomo. "We will start with PE, and from there, we will work on the rest."

The Foreign Language Teacher and Morina translated what she said for Wendy and Hua. Wendy realized why they was there.

After that, they lead them outside to the track before explaining to them what is going to happen and what they needed to do. Hua and Wendy got in place as they waited to begin. The PE Teacher seeing that blew his whistle, and Hua and Wendy took off running as fast as they can. The Teacher, Tomo, and Morina was surprised as the two vanished before their eyes, leaving only a maroonish aura behind.

"So it was her after all," said Shiro. "I thought as much."

"Yeah, it was definitely her," said Morina. "Wendy is another story. I can't seem to see where she is."

"Focus on Hua right now," said Tomo. "We will worry about Wendy after. Morina, I'll leave that to you."

"Right," said Morina.

The PE Teacher didn't respond, but he heard them. He couldn't take his eyes off the two even if he wanted as he need to be able to clock them in. Hua flashed by not too much later, and the PE Teacher clicked the stopwatch as he saw that. Not too long after that, a gust of wind blew past them all. He then looked at it before whistling.

"My goodness," said the PE Teacher. "She broke every record out there."

Morina and Tomo went over to take a look in interest.

"That's amazingly fast," said Tomo.

"Yeah, she could clear a huge dessert in under a few seconds," said Morina.

"I can see why the cops weren't able to get her," said Tomo. "With that speed, she could be clear on the other side of the City in under milliseconds."

"Yeah, and I think Wendy isn't too far behind," said the PE Teacher. "I believe she went by shortly after Hua did, right on her tail."

"Yeah, that gust of wind was most likely her," said Morina.

"I agree, but we can confirm that next," said Tomo.

The PE Teacher nodded his head before blowing his whistle. Hau flew past him, followed by Wendy before they came to a stop with Hua far on the other side of the track and Wendy not far behind her. They made their way back over to them before standing in front of them, but Wendy had her hand on her knee, breathing heavily while Hua was fine. A few of them noticed that and took note of it. Morina took this time to speak with Hua and found out that Wendy can keep her in sight, confirming what they all thought.

After that, they put them through several more tests such as jumping over hurdles, long jump, jump rope, high jump, shot put, throwing baseballs, batting, kicking balls, and after that they had them play a one on one dodgeball session. 

The two girls blew their expectations away as they did them. During the jumping over hurdles, Hua and Wendy cleared several of them in one burst, but Hua cleared more than Wendy did. During the long jump, both of them cleared the entire field, landing clear on the other side. During the Jump rope, the two was jumping fast as their jump ropes was moving extremely quickly. During the High Jump, both of them cleared it at the highest point, landing clear on the other side of the field.

Hua was asked to do the High Jump again before explaining what they wanted her to do. Once she heard the whistle, Hua ran and jumped, but this time she landed on top of the poll. She then jumped into the air before doing a headstand, holding herself in the air. Once the whistle was blown again, Hua spun around the poll before flying off it into the air backward and doing several backflips and frontflips before landing. They then had Wendy try, and she showed she could land on the top of the poll too, but she couldn't do the headstand.

During the shot put, both girls was able to throw it clear to the other side of the field. During throwing baseballs, both girls showed they could throw them faster than the eye can process. During battling, both girls broke the bat as they hit the ball, which disappeared into the sky, and where it came down, no one knew. During kicking the balls, both girls showed they could kick them faster than the eye can process. During dodgeball, they gave Wendy the ball first, and Wendy tried to hit Hua with a fastball, but Hua caught it in her hands before sending it back at Wendy, which hit her and made her fly into the air and crash into the ground farther away. Hua looked a bit guilty after that, but Wendy reassured her it was alright.

After that, they was taken back inside to do other tests in several different subjects. Wendy and Hua had a hard time as they couldn't read any of it, but the Foreign Language Teacher and Morina worked with them as they explained what to do or read what was needed for them to answer the problem. The only time this didn't happen was during English and Japanese. Hua didn't understand any of it and was unable to do it. Wendy was able to understand the English part of it, but she was the same as Hua during the Japanese part of it.

After that, they said their goodbyes, and Momoko and Shiro led them out of the building and to the house. The tests took all day, and by the time they headed to the house, it was alright night time. Hua's eyes was glowing green again. Momoko, Shiro, and Wendy noticed that, but then shrugged it off as her being Lyn.

When they got back to the house, it was past time for dinner, and after Momoko made dinner, they all sat down to eat. Once dinner was over, it was off to get ready for bed before going to bed.

* * *

**AN: **Here is chapter four of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I think I did alright on this chapter considering it took over the next two days, and although it went over my usual word goal of 5k, I was able to keep it at a reasonable word count at around 6.5k word, so in all, I think I did pretty well. This chapter had a bit in it as I had a bit to cover in the two days. The most important parts were shopping, bath time, and the tests that Wendy and Hua took, which I tried to focus on the most. 

The previous time of Hua and Wendy's speed was only a wild guess, and a lot of the information was inaccurate. The new information I have is more accurate than that of the last information, but it is still a wild guess on how fast they are. From what I know of Fairy Tail, most people can move at fast speeds or possibly even greater than that of light, which means they can travel roughly faster than a vehicle. Unfortunately, we do not know their exact speed they can travel by running, so I took a wild guess on it.

From what I know of Blade and Soul, most people usually have a Qing Gong (Windwalk) Stamina that they use to sprint. If the stamina reflects how many miles can be traveled, take a look at the first post below, but if the stamina reflects how many meters can be traveled, look at the second post below.

In the Blade and Soul world, everyone starts off with a Qing Gong (Windwalk) Stamina of 12,000 at level 1. They sprint using 1,000 stamina per second, which is a fact as their Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 1 Stamina lasts for 12 secs, and that does not change as it increases. If the Stamina reflects how many miles can be traveled per second, then that means the average person can run 12,000 miles in 12 seconds. I recently did a run through The Scorching Sands, which is part of the Desert Area of Blade and Soul called The Cinderlands. At Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 1, it took me 11.25 times that of Qing Gong (Windwalk) stamina to clear it from the bottom to the top of the map. At Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 2, it took me 9 times that of Qing Gong (Windwalk) stamina to clear it from the bottom to the top of the map. At Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 3, it took me 6.75 times that of Qing Gong (Windwalk) stamina to clear it from the bottom to the top of the map. At the recently new Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 4, it took me 4.5 times that of Qing Gong (Windwalk) stamina to clear it from the bottom to the top of the map. If stamina reflects how many miles they can travel per second, then that means The Scorching Sands is around 135,000 miles from south to north.

Now, using the same stamina above, if the Stamina reflects how many meters can be traveled per second, then that means the average person can run 12,000 meters in 12 seconds at Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 1, which is equal to 7.45 miles in 12 seconds. At Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 2, the average person can run 15,000 meters in 15 seconds, which is equal to 9.32 miles in 15 seconds. At Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 3, the average person can run 20,000 meters in 20 seconds, which is equal to 12.42 miles in 20 seconds. At Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 4, the average person can run 30,000 meters in 30 seconds, which is equal to 18.64 miles in 30 seconds. The average person can sprint using 1,000 stamina per second, which means they can travel 1,000 meters in one second. If stamina reflects how many meters they can travel per second, then that means The Scorching Sands is around 217,261,440 meters from south to north, which is equivalent to 135,000 miles.

Hua is an exceptionally gifted Lyn being born between two of the Four Guardians which has been stated in the story. Her Qing Gong (Windwalk) is double that of others, and that does not change as it increases. For instance, her Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 1 has a stamina of 24,000, which is twice the size of its original 12,000 stamina. At level four, her Qing Gong (Windwalk) stamina is 60,000, which is twice that of level 4 Qing Gong (Windwalk). Hua's sprint is 4 times that of the average person, which means that she uses 4,000 stamina per second. If the stamina of Qing Gong (Windwalk) reflects that of how many miles can be traveled, then that means Hua can run 4,000 miles per second and up to 24,000 miles total at level 1, but if the stamina of Qing Gong (Windwalk) reflects that of how many meters can be traveled, then that means Hua can run 4,000 meters per second and up to 24,000 meters total at level 1. This means that Hua's Stamina lasts for 6 seconds instead of the usual 12 seconds at Qing Gong (Windwalk) level 1, making it empty out faster, but she makes that up by being able to clear a larger distance in a shorter period. However, this is just a wild guess with some facts based on what I knew of Fairy Tail and Blade and Soul. I do not know the exact speed that they travel at, but what I do know is that both are capable of outrunning a car or other vehicles, and can easily clear a city in under seconds. Anyway, I thought I should explain that to everyone on their speed records. 

The information of Hua's clearing of The Scorching Sands are as followed: Ging Gong (Windwalk) level 1 = 5.625 times the stamina. Ging Gong (Windwalk) level 2 = 4.5 times the stamina. Ging Gong (Windwalk) level 3 = 3.375 times the stamina. Ging Gong (Windwalk) level 4 = 2.25 times the stamina.

On another note, I thought it would be interesting if I could actually write what they are saying in the correct language, but considering I don't know Japanese or Korean, that is impossible for me to do, and well English is English and the majority of the story is in English. So if anyone wants to or feels like translating some of the dialogue in the story then feel free to do so, and it will be much appreciated.

The picture that is on Quotev is the outfit Hua had on when she arrived in Nanoha's world, but she isn't wearing that outfit anymore. I just thought I'd show it, so everyone knew what it looked like. Hua and Wendy's outfits will continuously change throughout the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Blade and Soul, and Fairy Tail, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	5. Results and Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua and Wendy went shopping with Momoko, took a bath with Nanoha, and then went with Momoko and Shiro to the school to take several tests, so they can find out where the girls are in their education. They met Morina and found out that Hua speaks an ancient language that is rarely spoken anymore, and more about Hua. What will happen next for the two girl's daily lives in this new world? Well, we are going to find the answer to that as the story continues.

The next two days blew by like a breeze, and it wasn't until the second day that Momoko got a phone call. She was just sitting down to have dinner with everyone when the phone rang, and she got up to answer it. In the last two days, she was jumpy when the phone ringed as though she was expecting a call, and Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha noticed it.

"Hello, this is Momoko Takamachi," said Momoko answering the phone.

"Good evening, Mrs. Takamachi. This is Tomo," came Tomo's voice.

"Yes, I've been waiting for your call," said Momoko. "I take it you got information for me."

"Yes, I do," said Tomo. "We just got the results back from Hua and Wendy's tests, and the two girls are exceptionally gifted beyond their years of expertise except in a few subjects that they didn't understand, such as Japanese for Wendy, and Japanese and English for Hua, but I think we can both agree as to why that is." 

"Yes, we can," said Momoko as she already knew the two girls wouldn't do so well in those subjects.

"Due to their recent achievements, they have been given scholarships to attend Kunio High School," said Tomo.

"EHHHHH!" shouted Momoko in surprise.

Kyouya, Miyuki, Nanoha, Shiro, Wendy, and Hua looked at her in curiousness or curiousness and confusion.

"Really?" questioned Momoko.

"Yes, but we believe that it is imperative that they learn Japanese, so the headmistress of Kunio High School, Morina decided that she would home tutor them. We believe that they should be ready to start by next week," said Tomo. "Unfortunate we ran into a problem. We have no idea what size of clothes Hua and Wendy wear."

"Oh, well, I can provide you with that," said Momoko.

"We would be very appreciative if you can," said Tomo.

"Just give me a minute," said Momoko.

"Of course," said Tomo.

Momoko put the phone down on the counter before she left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Kyouya confused.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Shiro.

Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha looked at him but didn't bother asking. Momoko soon came back with a paper in her hand and picked up the phone.

"I'm back," said Momoko.

"Ah, Welcome back, Mrs. Takamachi," said Tomo.

"Thank you," said Momoko. "Are you ready?"

"All set here," said Tomo.

Momoko started giving her the sizes of Hua and Wendy's clothes, but she gave the size that she wrote down herself. 

"Thank you, we appreciate your help," said Tomo.

"Don't mention it," said Momoko. "I'm grateful that you called me to tell me."

"Your very welcome," said Tomo. "You should be receiving a phone call from Morina soon."

"Okay," said Momoko.

"You have a good evening, Mrs. Takamachi," said Tomo.

"I will and you too," said Momoko.

Momoko then hung up the phone before she left the kitchen to put away the paper that she had. She came back into the kitchen not too long later as everyone looked at her. 

"So I take that was her?" asked Shiro.

"Yes," said Momoko.

"What did she have to say?" asked Shiro as he went to take a drink.

"She said that Hua and Wendy are exceptionally gifted beyond their years of expertise, so much so that they gave them scholarships to attend Kunio High School," said Momoko. 

Hua and Wendy heard their names, but they didn't know what she said as they looked at her confused. Shiro turned his head and sprayed his drink out in surprise, then turned and looked at Momoko.

"EHHHH!" shouted Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha.

They had heard of Kunio High School. It was a prestigious all-girls private high school for the rich and wealthy that is unbelievably hard to get into. Even some of the wealthy and royalty have a hard time getting into the school.

"Wait, how are they going to do that?" asked Kyouya. "They can't even speak Japanese."

"That's been answered too," said Momoko. "The Headmistress of Kunio High School is going to home tutor them. They believe that within a week, they should be able to learn Japanese."

"So that was where you was two days ago," said Kyouya.

"Yes, we went to Nanoha's school for Hua and Wendy to take tests," said Momoko. "We also learned more about Hua."

"Like what?" asked Kyouya.

Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha looked at Momoko in curiosity.

"Like the fact that she is twelve years old," said Momoko.

"EHHHHH!" shouted Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha in surprise.

Kyouya looked over at Hua, who looked at them confused along with Wendy.

"But she don't look any older than two or three," said Kyouya.

"That is because she is a Lyn," said Momoko.

"A Lyn?" questioned Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha confused.

"A Lyn is a descendant from the Kirin, legendary animals that were both mischievous and unpredictable," said Shiro as they looked at him. "The height of a Lyn ranges between two feet and four feet tall with the average height being around three feet tall. Hua is short even for her race."

"A descendant of legendary animals," said Kyouya shocked.

"That's why she doesn't have human ears and has pads on her feet," said Momoko.

"I noticed that when I rubbed her ears and took a bath with her," said Nanoha.

"I noticed that she didn't have human ears when I rubbed her ears," said Miyuki.

"She also has eyes that glow in the dark," said Shiro as they looked at him.

"I remember that," said Nanoha. "I saw her eyes glowing green before we went to bed."

"We also found out what language she speaks," said Momoko.

"EHHHHH!" shouted Nanoha standing up in surprise.

Kyouya and Miyuki was also surprised, but not nearly as much as Nanoha, who was looking at her mother with interest and curiosity.

"What language is that?" asked Kyouya.

"An ancient language that dates back to the warring state period of Asia, but has since been abandoned," said Shiro. "There's not very many people that can speak it today. Thankfully the Headmistress of Kunio High School was able to speak the language, so we got to find a bit more about Hua."

Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha was surprised that Hua could speak an ancient language that not very many people can speak as they looked at her. Hua looked at them confused, not knowing why they was looking at her.

"What language is it?" asked Kyouya looking back between Momoko and Shiro.

Miyuki and Nanoha looked back with curiosity.

"Korean," said Shiro.

All of a sudden, the phone ranged, and Momoko went to answer it. The others looked at her as they watched her head to the phone.

"Hello, this is Momoko Takamachi," said Momoko as she answered the phone.

"Good evening, Mrs. Takamachi. This is Morina," came Morina's voice.

"Ah, yes, I've been expecting you," said Momoko.

"I take it Tomo talked to you," said Morina.

"Yes, she did, and I provided her with the sizes of Hua and Wendy's clothes," said Momoko. 

"Ah, that's good. That saves me the trouble," said Morina. "I trust Tomo's decision on that. She'll make sure that the outfits fit the two well. I'm calling to let you know that I'll be coming in first thing in the morning to start tutoring Hua and Wendy."

"I appreciate you taking the time to do so," said Momoko.

"Oh, don't mention it," said Morina. "There are not very many people that can speak to Hua. Matter of speaking Hua and I are the only two that can speak it."

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Momoko.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your evening, Mrs. Takamachi," said Morina. "I got a lot to get ready."

"Understood," said Momoko. "You have a good evening."

"Thank you, and you too," said Morina.

"Your welcome," said Momoko.

Momoko hung the phone up before turning around to see everyone looking at her.

"That was the Headmistress of Kunio, Morina," said Momoko. "She's coming tomorrow morning to start tutoring Hua and Wendy. I also found out that the language Hua speaks is rare."

"We already know that," said Kyouya, Miyuki, Nanoha, and Shiro.

"No, I mean extremely rare," said Momoko. "Only the Headmistress and Hua can speak it."

Shiro's eyes widen as he heard that in shock. Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha was surprised to hear that.

"I didn't think it was that rare," said Shiro.

"Neither did I," said Momoko.

"Ummm... what is going on?" asked Wendy confused.

Momoko smiled before she turned to look at her. She started explaining to her about everything, and Wendy was surprised by what she heard but was excited to hear that Morina, who can speak with Hua, was going to tutor them.

"I didn't think you two were child prodigies," said Kyouya.

"Oh, ummm," said Wendy rubbing her head. "Well, my mother taught me everything from a young age."

"Oh, that explains it," said Kyouya.

After that, they all eat dinner. Once dinner was over, it was off to get ready for bed before going to bed. Wendy fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, wanting the next day to come quickly and with excitement. Nanoha was the next to fall asleep with excitement for the next day. Hua fell asleep shortly after Nanoha did.

The next morning started the same as usual, with the exception that Nanoha and Wendy seemed excited. After getting dressed, they made their way downstairs to have breakfast. They was just finishing with breakfast when there was a knock on the door, and Momoko went to answer it. Shiro, Nanoha, Wendy, Kyouya, and Miyuki followed her, but they stopped in the living room. 

"Good morning," said Momoko as she answered the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Takamachi," said Morina. "I hope I'm not early. I like to be punctual."

"Oh, no, not at all, and why you are here, just call me Momoko," said Momoko.

"You can call me Morina," said Morina.

Momoko stepped aside, letting her into the house. Once inside, she shut the door and led Morina to the living room. When they got to the living room, Shiro stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Good morning," said Shiro.

"Good morning, Mr. Takamachi," said Morina shaking his hand.

"While you are here, you can call me Shiro," said Shiro.

"You can call me Morina," said Morina.

They let go of hands, and Shiro stepped back.

"Hello. Is it true you can speak with Hua?" asked Nanoha running up to Morina.

"You must be Nanoha," said Morina looking down at her.

"You know me?" asked Nanoha surprised.

"Tomo does a good job keeping track of her students, and she mentions them," said Morina, "but to answer your question. Yes, it is true."

There was a honk outside.

"Oh, I got to go," said Nanoha as she heard that before rushing off out of the house.

Miyuki and Kyouya went on their way, leaving only Momoko, Shiro, Wendy, Morina, and Hua. Wendy walked up to Morina looking at her.

"Ummm..." said Wendy twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Ah, if it isn't Wendy," said Morina. "There is no need to be shy. You can call me Morina."

Wendy smiled as she heard that.

"Now what is it?" asked Morina.

"Is there any chance I could learn Korean, Morina?" asked Wendy hopefully.

Morina smiled as she heard that.

"You can try, but it won't be easy," said Morina. "You won't be able to learn it in a week."

Wendy nodded her head at her and smiled, glad to hear that. Hua made her way into the living room confused as to why everyone left or where they went, but when she saw Morina, she took off running over to her.

"Morina!" shouted Hua as she hugged the woman's leg.

Hua seemed to be attached to Morina ever since she spoke with her. Wendy wished that it was her, but she knew that it would be a while before that can happen.

"Ah, if it isn't Hwa," said Morina rubbing her ears.

Hua enjoyed it for a little while until she stopped.

"I didn't know you was coming here, Morina," said Hua looking up at her.

"I take that is due to the language barrier," said Morina.

"Yeah, I heard the others talking last night, but I didn't know what they was talking about," said Hua.

"Well, Hwa," said Morina crouching down to look at her. "We got the results of your tests back and found out you and Wendy are exceptionally gifted girls beyond your years of expertise, so you both got a scholarship to attend Kunio High School."

"Really?" asked Hua.

"Yup," said Morina. "You're a brilliant girl."

"My mom and dad taught me," said Hua.

"Well, they certainly did an outstanding job," said Morina.

"Thank you," said Hua.

"Your welcome," said Morina.

Hua took her by the hand and started leading her over to the television.

"What is this?" asked Hua touching the television.

"That is a television," said Morina.

"A television?" asked Hua.

"It allows you to watch shows," said Morina.

Hua smiled as she heard that, but was impressed with the television. She then led Morina over to the telephone.

"What is this?" asked Hua pointing at the telephone.

"That is a telephone. It is used to talk to people over long distances," said Morina.

Hua's eyes widen as she heard that. In her world, the only way of communication is either in person or by bird.

"What about the small one that can fold?" asked Hua.

"Ah," said Morina before she went through the bag she had with her and pulling out a cell phone.

"Yeah, that's it!" shouted Hua pointing at it. "What is it?"

"This is a cell phone," said Morina. "You can use it to communicate on the go."

Hua was amazed as she heard that, surprised by the technology of this world.

"What is the small rectangular object with a scope on it?" asked Hua.

Morina thought for a while, trying to think what she was referring to, and soon took a wild guess. She started going through her bag again before pulling out a camera.

"Yeah, that's it!" shouted Hua pointing at it.

"This is a camera," said Morina. "You can use it to take pictures."

Hua smiled as she heard that, glad to know what it was.

"What are those things that go by on the road?" asked Hua.

"Oh, those are vehicles that people use to travel quickly," said Morina. "There are very many different ones, and you will learn all about them."

"They're not very fast," said Hua.

"No, I suppose not," said Morina.

"What are those men in that building?" asked Hua.

Morina understood what she was talking about and smiled, "Those people are security guards."

"Security guards?" questioned Hua.

"They make sure that everyone is safe, and that building is a mall where people shop," said Morina. "There are also police officers that protect the people of the city and firefighters that put out fires when they happen."

Hua smiled, glad to know who those people was now. They went back over to where the others was at. Shiro, Momoko, and Wendy watched them but didn't know what they said.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Momoko. "What did she have to say?"

"She was just curious as to what they was," said Morina.

"Ah, I thought maybe she wanted a cell phone," said Momoko.

"That would be unnecessary," said Morina as she went through her bag and pulled out a thick book before handing it to Momoko. "You'll find all information about Kunio High School in that book, including school classes, scholarship information, everything the girls will receive before starting school, rules and regulations, and all other information that you will need."

"That's very much appreciative," said Momoko taking the book.

"Don't mention it. We give them out to all parents or guardians," said Morina. "It's mandatory for all parents or guardians to have one. You can take this time to look through it, or you can look through it when you want."

"Morina," said Hua.

"Yes?" asked Morina looking down at her.

"Can you ask Momoko if she can get me body oil?" asked Hua.

"Of course I can," said Morina before looking back at Momoko.

"What she say?" asked Momoko.

"She wanted to know if you can get her body oil," said Morina.

"Oh, that must be why her skin was shiny," said Momoko.

After having taken a bath, Hua's skin was not as shiny anymore. Shiro looked over curious as he heard that, and Momoko looked at Hua and nodded her head. Hua smiled as she saw that glad. Momoko and Shiro made their way over to the couch and sat down. They then started looking through the book, which was easy as there was an index at the front, so finding what you wanted to look at was simple. Morina smiled as she saw that glad to see parents or guardians interested in students' education. 

After a while of looking through it, they set it down surprised at everything they read up on. 

"I take it you got all the information that you need," said Morina.

"Yes," said Momoko. "They go all year round with a one week break between March 25th and March 31st."

"We provide as much academic and athletic education to our students as possible," said Morina. "As you most likely read in the book, we also celebrate many different holidays from different cultures through festivals and activities." 

"Yes, I saw that," said Momoko. "There also seemed to be different scholarships."

"Ah, yes," said Morina. "Wendy and Hua have been given a full-ride scholarship."

"I see," said Momoko nodding her head. "So that means that everything is included."

"That is correct, and you don't have to worry about a thing," said Morina.

"I noticed that having a cell phone is also on that list and that it's mandatory," said Momoko.

"That's correct, and that was the reason I said it was unnecessary," said Morina.

"I like the part about having to come in four times a year," said Momoko.

"We like it when parents or guardians show an interest in the students' education," said Morina. "More importantly, we encourage it. It's mandatory for them to come in four times a year, but we encourage parents or guardians to come in more often. Additionally, we encourage parents or guardians to join the festivals and activities, but it's not mandatory."

"Well, I certainly enjoyed reading that information," said Momoko. "It was an enlightenment."

"Thank you, and I'm glad you think so," said Morina.

After that, Momoko and Shiro left Wendy and Hua in Morina care and left the house. Morina went to work at tutoring the two girls in Japanese and went over several things that the girls didn't know. Her tutoring started after Momoko and Shiro left the house and didn't finish until before dinner time. When she was finished, she said her goodbyes to the family before she left the house.

When she left, they ate dinner. Once dinner was over, it was off to get ready for bed before going to bed.

The next six days flashed before their eyes like a light, and it was now the morning of the seventh day. They was just finishing up with breakfast before there was a knock on the door. Momoko got up and went to answer it while Hua and Wendy was just finishing breakfast. Shiro, Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya followed her but stayed in the living room. 

Momoko answered the door and after pleasantries, led Morina into the living room where she gave her pleasantries to the rest of the family and shook Shiro's hand. When that was over, Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya left, leaving Momoko, Shiro, Morina, Wendy, and Hua. Hua and Wendy came running through the house and over to Morina.

"Morina!" shouted Hua and Wendy hugging her, with Hua hugging her leg and Wendy hugging her normally.

Both girls have gotten attached to her over the last six days. Wendy was able to speak Korean, but she could only hold small talk.

"Well, if it isn't Wendy and Hua," said Morina. "How are you two doing today?"

"I'm doing great," said Hua and Wendy.

"Well, that is good to hear," said Morina. "Today will be our last day together, and then you two will start school."

"Yay!" shouted Hua and Wendy excitedly.

"Well, they certainly came a long way," said Momoko.

"I take it that everything has been easier," said Morina.

"Yes, much easier," said Momoko.

"If it wasn't for that accent, I could mistake them for a Japanese," said Shiro.

Hua and Wendy looked at him and blushed as they heard that.

"Yes, but it's understandable," said Morina.

"Huh?" questioned Shiro confused.

"Wendy and Hua officially have a different language, so it's understandable that they would have an accent, and it's not something they would be able to get over," said Morina.

"But you don't have an accent," said Shiro.

"I was raised by my family, who spoke both Japanese and Korean," said Morina. "My mother was Japanese and spoke Japanese while my father was Korean and spoke Japanese, but also spoke Korean at times. I learned from a young age to pick up on them and their meaning."

"So if Hua and Wendy had parents that spoke two languages, they wouldn't have an accent?" asked Shiro.

"That's correct," said Morina. "To them, it sounds like they are speaking Japanese fine, but to someone of a different language, they would be able to hear the accent. For example, you and Momoko speak English even though your national language is Japanese. To you, when you speak it, it sounds like your speaking English fine, but to someone like Wendy, whose national language is English, she can detect an accent."

"We have an accent?" questioned Momoko.

Wendy nodded her head as she heard that.

"I didn't know that," said Shiro.

"You wouldn't be able to know that," said Morina. "To you, it would sound like your speaking English."

"Huh, well that's interesting to know," said Shiro.

"Oh, Hua, Wendy," said Morina.

"Yes?" asked Hua and Wendy looking at her.

"These are yours," said Morina pointing to the boxes on the floor that she brought in when she came. "They're your uniforms, textbooks, school supplies, and necessities."

Hua and Wendy smiled as they heard that before they rushed over and started going through the boxes until they found what they was looking for. They both pulled out cell phones and cameras.

"Hua, I need you to try on the shoes," said Morina.

"Oh, okay," said Hua as she went through the box and pulled out the shoes.

Her shoes was on a slant like her boots was instead of flat-footed like everyone else. Hua went about putting them on and then stood up.

"How do they feel?" asked Morina.

"They feel fine," said Hua before she sat down and started looking at the bottom. "The sole is in the right place." 

"Tomo made sure that it was like your boots that I took a picture of," said Morina.

"That's a relief," said Momoko. "I went to try to get her some shoes, but the store wasn't sure if they can make them for her."

"She has an extra pair in there for everyday use," said Morina.

"That's good to hear," said Momoko.

Hua took her shoe off before she and Wendy started going about exchanging phone numbers and taking pictures of each other, Momoko, Shiro, and Morina. They even took a picture with all five of them together.

After that, Momoko and Shiro left Hua and Wendy in Morina's care as they left the house. Morina went to work at tutoring the two girls in Japanese and it didn't finish until just before dinner. When she was finished, she said her goodbyes to the family before she left the house.

When she left, they ate dinner. Once dinner was over, it was off to get ready for bed before going to bed.

* * *

**AN: **Here is Chapter four of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I know the story seemed to be slow at the time, but I felt that this was necessary at the beginning before the original story of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha can proceed. Keep in mind that this story will change a bit than that of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. Somethings may be the same but there will be key differences and even chapters that are different. This chapter was shorter then the last chapter, but I felt that it got long enough and the word count is reasonable.

There is no more reference pictures on Quotev from this chapter until further notice, but I did put up a normal picture for the chapter. More reference pictures will be in the near future as they are needed and I will let you know when I do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the pictures, Fairy Tail, Blade and Soul, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	6. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua and Wendy gained scholarships to attend Kunio High School after their achievements in the tests they took and started getting tutored by Morina the Headmistress of Kunio High School. Wendy is able to speak a little Korean to the point that she can carry small talk, but she has a ways to go. Now, what will be the next thing to happen in these two girls' lives as they brave the world of Earth? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

Hua was the first one awake the next morning, and after getting out of Wendy's arms, she got dressed in casual clothing. Nanoha and Wendy have been switching places every night, so some nights she's sleeping next to Nanoha and other nights she's sleeping next to Wendy. Once dressed, Hua made her way up onto the roof so she can watch the sunrise.

She continued to stay up there until after the sun was up in the sky. She then made her way back into the room before getting dressed in her school outfit. When she was dressed, she then sat down and started meditating as she waited for Wendy and Nanoha to wake up.

Wendy was the next one awake, and after looking at where Hua is at, she got up and started getting ready for school. When dressed, she looked back at Hua.

"Good Morning Hwa," said Wendy.

Hua opened her eyes and turned to look at her.

"Good Morning Wendi," said Hua.

"What was you doing?" asked Wendy.

"Meditating," said Hua.

Wendy looked confused as she heard that.

"Speak Japanese, please," said Wendy.

"Meditating," said Hua.

"Meditating?" questioned Wendy. "Why was you meditating?"

"Meditation helps with focus," said Hua. "It helps to train attention and awareness, and achieve a mentally clear and emotionally calm and stable state. It's part of the path towards enlightenment and self realization. Meditation may be used with the aim of reducing stress, anxiety, depression, and pain, and increasing peace, perception, self-concept, and well being."

"Do you do that first thing in the morning every day?" asked Wendy.

"No, I watch the sunrise first before I meditate," said Hua.

Wendy was surprised to hear that as she didn't know. She's glad she could talk to Hua now, even though she wasn't that good in Korean yet.

"What is the aura that you give off," asked Wendy.

"That's chi," said Hua.

"Chi?" questioned Wendy.

Hua got up and turned around before making a bright blue ball appear. Wendy looked at it curiously and wondered if it was like her magic. Hua put it out as she pulled the chi back inside of her.

"I don't really get it," said Wendy.

"Chi often somewhat mistakenly referred to as “Pure Chi,” this strange energy fuels and is fueled by all living beings. The earth, the air, the water – all have chi that courses powerfully through every aspect of their existence. Living creatures have chi as well, which is directly related to their health and martial prowess. The true martial artists of the world I come from have mastered their inner focus to perform stunning feats and demonstrate otherworldly powers. Most anyone can Windwalk, but few bear the particular skills to harness the flow of chi in the world necessary to control Dragon Pulses," said Hua explaining to Wendy. "With years of training, martial artists have developed unique forms of combat that utilize their chi in extraordinary fashions. Their bodies harden against damage or heal rapidly with only a bit of food and meditation. They may channel their chi through ordinary weapons to make them even more deadly, or connect their own energies into those of the natural world to commune with Familiars or the very elements. Some legendary warriors have even been able to defy death itself through their mastery of chi. If there are any true limits to what could be achieved with the power of chi, they have yet to be discovered."

Wendy was amazed at what she heard.

"Focus is the chi that is used by martial artists to fuel their various combative skills," said Hua going on. "Since everyone has only a limited amount of chi at any given time, they must be careful not to overextend themselves. Focus can be replenished with food, rest, and for some people, through combat."

Wendy caught on two a few words she didn't understand, and although she didn't completely understand this chi, she was amazed at what someone can do with it.

"Windwalk? What's that?" asked Wendy.

"As a martial artist capable of exceptional feats, none is more admired than the ability to defy gravity through windwalking. This natural extension of a martial artist is both a manipulation of their inner chi, and the chi of the natural world. By exerting control over these forces, they are capable of propelling themselves over land and sea, and effortlessly gliding through the air. It is a mastery of their physical selves, spiritual selves, and of their harmonious existence with the world around them," said Hua explaining. "The feats include sprinting across the ground, gliding through the air, dashing across the water, propelling through the air, or vaulting over obstacles while maintaining momentum, diving out of the sky without taking damage, increasing your stamina, or racing up a wall. It's the way we travel in my world."

Wendy was shocked and amazed as she heard that.

"Like what you did when you saved me?" asked Wendy.

"Partially, but the rest was me using the momentum of pushing off the building," said Hua.

"What's Dragon Pulses?" asked Wendy.

"Dragon Pulses are natural wellsprings of chi that can be manipulated, allowing a powerful martial artist to bend space and time, traveling long distances in an instant. It's what I did to get us off the roof," said Hua. "Learning to Windwalk by manipulating one’s chi is something even children can do in my world. But truly mastering the awesome power of chi may take a lifetime of rigorous training, yielding abilities beyond comprehension."

Wendy was amazed by what Hua can do.

"What about that necklace?" asked Wendy curiously.

Hua has never parted with that necklace unless it was to take a bath, and everyone in the house was curious about it. They guessed that it had some sort of sentimental value to Hua.

"Ah, this is a two-piece necklace that I got from my mother," said Hua. "I gave my friend Jinsoyun, who I tied to save the other half. When the two halves are put together, they form a yin-yang."

Wendy smiled at hearing that but was curious as to what happened.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Wendy.

"Too many ears," said Hua. "Maybe another time."

Wendy nodded her head in understanding.

They didn't have to wait too long when Nanoha woke up by her cell phone going off. Luckily Hua and Wendy didn't have their alarm set as they always get up early. Nanoha sleepily got up before shutting her cell phone alarm off. She then rubbed her eyes before she yawned while stretching.

"Good morning Hua, Wendy," said Nanoha.

"Good morning Nanoha," said Hua and Wendy.

Nanoha got up before she started getting ready for the day, and Wendy and Hua waited for her. Once she was ready, they all made their way downstairs to have breakfast. 

"Good morning!" shouted Nanoha.

"Good morning, Momoko, Shiro," said Hua and Wendy.

"Oh, Nanoha, Hua, Wendy. Good morning," said Momoko turning to look at them.

"Good morning, Nanoha, Hua, Wendy," said Shiro putting the newspaper down.

A little later, everyone was at the table eating breakfast with Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha eating at the coffee table.

"Hey, Hua. What Grade are you in?" asked Wendy.

"According to the information, I'm a Senior," answered Hua. "What about you?"

"I'm a Junior," answered Wendy.

"I'm confused what's a Senior and Junior?" asked Nanoha.

"A Senior is 12th grade, and a Junior is 11th grade," answered Hua.

"I never heard of that before," said Nanoha.

"Our school blends different cultures," said Wendy.

"In Japan, there are three grades in High School. 10th grade, 11th grade, and 12th grade," explained Hua. "In America, there are four. 9th grade, 10th grade, 11th grade, and 12th grade. In America, they call a 9th grader a Freshmen, a 10th grader a Sophomore, an 11th grader a Junior, and a 12th grader a Senior."

"That sounds difficult," said Nanoha.

"Not really," said Hua. "It's not much different then saying your a 12th grader or 11th grader, but inside of using two words, it's just one. It's actually easier to know who is who."

"Huh," said Nanoha. "Hey, Hua, Wendy, give me your cell numbers."

"Okay," said Hua and Wendy.

They both went about giving their cell phone numbers to Nanoha.

"So Wendy's in the same grade as me," said Miyuki.

"Looks that way," said Kyouya.

"Wendy, you got cram school today, don't you?" asked Hua.

"Yup," answered Wendy brightening up. "I'm super excited. How about you, Hua?"

"I'm super excited to learn more," said Hua, "and we get to go to the same school as Morina."

"Hey, Hua," said Kyouya.

"Yes?" asked Hua turning to look at him.

"Want to spar after school?" asked Kyouya.

"EHHHH!" shouted Nanoha surprised.

"Sure, sounds like fun," said Hua.

"Really?" asked Nanoha looking at Hua.

"Of course," said Hua.

The rest of breakfast went by with talk between Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha. When breakfast was over, Momoko, Shiro, Wendy, and Hua saw Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya off.

"Hua, Wendy, shouldn't you two be getting to school?" asked Nanoha at the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Hua. "We will be there."

Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya looked at them confused, but none the less shrugged it off as they made their way out of the house. A little after they left, Hua and Wendy said their goodbyes to Momoko and Shiro, who left the house. They stayed at the house until it was a minute until school started before they made their way to school. They got to school with a few seconds to spare but had to wait until school started before going to their class, so the two of them spent this time exploring the outside of the school.

A little while later, class started, and the teacher went about taking attendance to make sure all the students was there.

"Alright, everyone is here," said the teacher. "Before we begin today, I have an announcement. You're all getting a new student today."

"A new student?" questioned one student.

"I wonder what she is like," said another student.

"I hope she isn't a stuck up snob," said another student.

"Quiet down, quiet down," said the teacher.

The students all went silent as they looked at him. He turned and looked at the door.

"You may come in now," said the teacher.

Everyone looked at the door as it opened, and Wendy walked into the classroom. She made her way over to the front of the class before taking the chalk off the blackboard and writing her name. She then turned around and looked at everyone.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, and I'm 12 years old," said Wendy. "I hope we can all get along."

"EHHHHH!" shouted the students in surprise.

"She's so cute," said another girl.

"She's so young," said another student.

"Quiet down, quiet down," said the teacher while Wendy blushed at their compliments. Once the students quiet down, he looked at Wendy. "Wendy, you'll be sitting in that seat at the front next to the window."

He pointed to the open desk that was next to a window on the other side of the room from the door.

"Yes, Sir," said Wendy before she made her way over to her desk and sat down, taking out her textbooks.

"Now then," said the teacher. "Since we got a new student, we are going to go over what we recently already learned."

Meanwhile, at the same time, another teacher went about taking attendance to make sure all the students was there.

"Alright, everyone is here," said the teacher. "Before we begin today, I have an announcement. You're all getting a new student today."

"A new student?" questioned one student, looking at the small desk next to the window.

"I wonder what she is like," said another student.

"Whoever she is, she has to be really short," said a girl. 

"I hope she isn't a stuck up snob," said another student.

"Quiet down, quiet down," said the teacher.

The students all went silent as they looked at her. She turned and looked at the door.

"You may come in now," said the teacher.

Everyone looked at the door as it opened, and Hua walked into the classroom. She made her way over to the front of the class before turning around and looking at everyone.

"It's that girl that everyone is talking about," said a girl.

"Animal ears and tail?" questioned another girl.

"I'm sure they are just fake," said another student.

"She's so short," said a girl.

"What the heck is a three-year-old doing in High School?" asked another student.

"Quiet down, quiet down," said the teacher, getting the students to quiet down.

Once they all quiet down, she looked at Hua.

"My name is Hana Sokyun, and I'm ten years old," said Hua before putting her palms together and slightly bowing. "I hope we can get along."

"EHHHH! SHE'S TEN?" shouted one girl.

She was surprised as Hua looked no older than two or three years old, but the fact she was ten was a shock to all the students. 

"Yes, she is, and Hana was given a full-ride scholarship to attend this school after taking several tests and surpassing our expectations," said the teacher.

One student stood up and raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked Hua noticing it.

"Are those ears and tail real?" asked the girl.

"Didn't you hear?" asked another girl. "They are most likely fake."

"Yes, they are real," answered Hua, shocking the students. "You, who think they are fake, would you like to feel them."

"Me?" asked the girl, who called them fake.

"Yes, you," said Hua.

She looked unsure before looking at the teacher. She nodded her head, and she started making her way down nervously to the front. When she got to the front, she looked down at Hua nervously, who put her head out for her to feel them. She reached out a shaky hand before touching them slightly to feel that they was soft, furry, and warm. She then touched the tail with a trembling hand to feel the same thing and then stepped back.

"They're real," said the girl. "They even feel real."

"What is she?" asked another girl.

"I'm a Lyn, a descendant from a Kirin, legendary animals that is mischievous and unpredictable," answered Hua. "The average height of a Lyn is three feet tall, but there are some that are taller or shorter. I'm short for a Lyn."

"She's so cute I can just squeeze her," said another girl.

"Hana, you can take the seat in the back next to the window," said the teacher pointing to the small desk.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hua before she made her way over to the seat.

The other girl made her way to her seat as well. When Hua got to her seat, she took out her textbook.

"Now then," said the teacher. "Since we got a new student, we are going to review what we have learned so far."

The rest of the morning class was a repeat of introduction for Hua and Wendy as they had to travel to different rooms. They met up in the halls between classes and discussed how their day has been going so far.

At lunchtime, Hua went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, as their school was different than an ordinary Japanese School where you bring your own lunch. Students can still bring their own lunch if they preferred, but the school cafeteria is always open to serve students. Unfortunately, all grades ate lunch at different times, so Hua and Wendy was not able to eat lunch together. By this time in the day, news about Hua spread like wildfire through the school, so there weren't very many students that haven't heard about her, and Wendy wasn't much different. Hua was surrounded by students that was curious about her, so much so Hua could barely find time to herself, and lunchtime was no different. 

After Lunch, Hua and Wendy met up in the hallway as they passed each other. Wendy was heading to Lunch while Hua was heading off to her next class. They both stopped and talked for a little while about their days, but some students surrounded the two watching them. Hua and Wendy continued to speak until it was a few milliseconds before Hua had to go to her next class. Thankfully that gave her some time to herself with Wendy before she left.

Later in the afternoon, Hua had PE, and it was the first class that she had with Wendy. When they got to the Gym, they had to introduce themselves to the class, which was the same as this morning for both of them. They was then taken into the locker rooms by the teacher and given PE outfits, lockers, and necessities. When that was done, they put their stuff in their lockers before getting dressed for PE. 

Once dressed in the bloomers, which hung across Hua's ass cheeks so her tail can move freely, Hua and Wendy made their way back out in the gym, and from there, the PE teacher took them outside. 

"Get moving!" shouted the teacher blowing his whistle.

Hua and Wendy had already gone over the activities of PE, so they was well aware of what the first thing would be. Soon as they heard the whistle, they took off running at full speed blowing passed all the students and vanishing before their eyes only leaving a trail of light behind them. The students was all amazed and shocked by that as they saw it. The PE Teacher was not surprised having already heard it, but out of his own curiosity, he pulled out a stopwatch. Hua flashed by him, and he clicked the stopwatch, but as he did, a gust of wind went by him shortly after. 

"Impressive," said the PE Teacher looking at the stopwatch.

"I agree," came a voice next to him out of nowhere.

He turned to look at it to see the Headmistress.

"Ah, Headmistress," said the PE Teacher. "You really need to stop popping in and out of nowhere like that."

"You know I can't do that," said Morina.

"One of these days, you're going to give someone a heart attack doing that," said the PE Teacher sighing.

"So, what's their time?" asked Morina.

"Milliseconds," said the PE Teacher.

"It's going to get interesting around here," said Morina.

"I can't deny that," said the PE Teacher before blowing his whistle.

All the students stopped confused as to why they was stopping early.

"Hua, Wendy, your done!" shouted the PE Teacher. "Take a break!"

"Yes, Sir!" shouted Hua and Wendy.

"Everyone else, get moving!" shouted the PE Teacher.

Everyone else went back to running as they did their laps. Wendy and Hua had already gone by several times and finished their laps. They made their way over to the PE teacher and Morina, and when they got there, Wendy put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. 

"Morina," said Hua smiling as she looked at her. "I didn't know you can appear and disappear."

"My family was ninjas, so I learned the art," said Morina.

Hua smiled glad to hear that before she went about watching the other students, along with the PE Teacher and Morina. Once Wendy got her breath back, she greeted Morina before she went about watching the students too.

"Their not very fast," said Hua.

"For humans, some of them are," said Morina.

"I beg to differ," said Hua. "They could run faster, but they don't know how."

"I'll take your word on that," said Morina.

A little while later, everyone has finished their laps, and it was time to move on to their next activity. Their next activity was baseball, and the PE Teacher split them into two teams, but this time, Wendy and Hua was on the same side. Hua and Wendy's team was first to pitch, and Hua was the pitcher while Wendy played center field. Hua looked at the batter before she through a fastball, and no one knew it left her hand except the Catcher when her hand stung from the ball hitting it.

"Hey, you going to pitch or what?" asked the batter.

The catcher lifted her glove up before dropping the ball in her other hand. She then shook her hand from the pain, but the PE Teacher noticed she had the ball.

"Strike one!" shouted the PE Teacher.

"EHHHH!" shouted the batter before she looked at the pitcher to see she had the ball.

She turned around and looked at Hua, who smiled. After recovering, the catcher threw the ball back to her, and Hua caught it. She looked at the batter before throwing the next ball, and it was a repeat. She struck out all the next batters one after the other without a single one being able to hit it.

"Change," said the PE Teacher.

They changed places as the team that was pitching was now batting, and the team that was batting was now pitching. The girl that played catcher for Hua and Wendy's team was on rest until she got her swollen hand fixed, but thankfully they had a few substitutes. Three girls went up first, two of them was able to hit the ball and land on bases. The third girl stuck out, giving them one out in the game. Wendy was the next one up to bat.

"Load the bases!" shouted Hua.

Wendy smiled at her before she walked up to bat. She looked at the pitcher, who continued to look at her for a while before she threw the ball. Wendy got two balls one after the other as she waited. The pitcher threw the next ball, and Wendy hit it, making it land in the center field and bounce several times as the center fielder rushed to get to it. Wendy took off to first base and got to it before the other two girls got to second base and third base. By the time the other two girls got to base, the ball was thrown back to the pitcher.

Hua stepped up to bat next as she looked at the pitcher. The pitcher looked at her nervously for a while before she finally threw the ball. Hua got a ball on the first one as she waited. The pitcher threw the next ball, and Hua smashed the ball as it tore to pieces and disappeared into the sky, no one knew where it landed. Hua and the other girls walked around the bases as she got them a home run, scoring four points for her team. The next two girls that was up stuck out, making them change.

The first two on the other side to bat was stuck out by Hua. The next girl that was up to bat was able to hit the ball, sending it flying into the center field, but unknowingly Hua had intentionally reduced the speed of her throws, making the ball easier to see and hit. It was something that both the PE Teacher and Morina took notice of as well as a few students. Unfortunately for that student, Wendy jumped several feet into the air and caught the ball mid-air ending the other teams turn to bat.

It was at the ninth ending, and it wasn't looking good for the other team. The score was at 0 to 42, and the bases was loaded. Hua was up to bat as she made her way out on the field, and this time she was using a wooden bat instead of the steel bat.

When she got there, she looked at the pitcher, and the pitcher looked at her, unsure for a while before she threw the ball. Hua didn't move or budge from her spot as the ball smacked her in the head and then hit the ground. She was not fazed and picked the ball up before throwing it back to the pitcher. The pitcher looked at her again before she threw the next ball. Hua was smacked in the arm before the ball hit the ground, but she was not fazed by it. She picked the ball up before throwing it back to the pitcher. The pitcher looked at her confused for a while before she threw her next ball. The next ball would have hit Hua in the leg if she didn't jump back before slamming the ball, breaking the bat, making the ball rocket into the sky as it broke apart, and giving her team another home run. The next two girls to bat after Hua stuck out, ending the game with a score of 0 to 46. 

The rest of school went by pretty fast for Hua and Wendy after that, and soon school was over with. Hua met up with Wendy and talked to her for a little bit before she left and made her way home. Wendy stayed back until cram school started and made her way there with excitement, but she still wanted to see Hua spare too, so she was a bit split between them.

"I'm back," said Hua as she came into the house and made her way to the living room.

"Welcome back," said Nanoha.

"Thank you," said Hua.

"How was your first day?" asked Momoko.

"It was great and fun," said Hua, "but after I introduced myself and answered the students' questions, I barely had time to myself."

"I'm not surprised," said Kyouya. "Now that your back, how about sparing?"

"Can we wait until Wendy gets back?" asked Hua.

"Of course we can," said Kyouya.

Hua smiled as she heard that.

Later in the day, the door opened up.

"I'm back," said Wendy as she came inside the house.

"Welcome back, Wendi," came Hua's voice before she appeared in the entrance not too long after.

"Thank you," said Wendy.

Hua and Wendy made their way into the living room.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Momoko.

"It was great," said Wendy. "I had fun, but after introducing myself, the students' wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, it's to be expected," said Kyouya. "After all, your a 12-year-old in High School, but now that your back, we can spar now."

"Oh, you didn't do that yet?" asked Wendy, looking at Hua.

"No, we was waiting for you to get home," said Hua.

Wendy smiled as she heard that.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter six of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I originally intended to put more in this chapter, but considering how long it was getting, I decided to stop it here and save the rest for the next chapter. In this chapter, we got to see some pretty interesting things. Wendy was able to find out more about Hua and get some questions that she has wanted to ask her answered. The two girls went to their first day of school and showed their skill. Now that they are in school and everything, I can get down to the main story, but before we can do that, we got one more important thing to cover.

I thought that the story might be more interesting if I could add the actual language of the dialogue and thought into the story, but considering I don't know how to speak Japanese or Korean, I can't do that. If anyone feels like translating the dialogue in thoughts in the story that would be most welcome, and if you do, please make sure to mention what part of the dialogue is translated from English to Japanese or Korean. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, and Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story. 


	7. Beat Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua and Wendy started their first day of school. The two girls enjoyed it, but after introducing themselves they was rarely left alone. They also got to show their skills off in PE class. Once school was over Wendy had her first day of Cram School, and once Wendy returned home it was time to move on. Now Hua is planing to spar with Miyuki and Kyoya, but how will that turn out? Well, we are going to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Hua went over to where her sword was before picking it up and putting it back on. Everyone noticed that, but they didn't know why she got her sword. Hua turned back and looked at Kyouya.

"Ready?" asked Kyouya.

"Yes," said Hua.

"Just follow us," said Kyouya.

"Alright," said Hua.

Kyouya and Miyuki started leading her out of the house and towards the dojo. Shiro, Nanoha, and Wendy followed each for their own reason. Shiro followed curious as to what Hua could do. Wendy already knew what Hua could do, but was curious to see more. Nanoha followed because she was worried.

When they got to the dojo, Kyouya opened it and went inside with Miyuki while Hua followed behind them. Nanoha, Wendy, and Shiro followed them inside with Shiro closing the door behind them. They made their way over to the side to observe and watch. Kyouya and Miyuki stopped in the center before turning to Hua, and Hua stopped a little way from them. Hua looked around the dojo, taking it in before looking back at Kyouya and Miyuki.

"We sparring here?" asked Hua.

"Yes, we are," answered Kyouya.

Almost everyone wondered where she thought they would spar at. Wendy was the only exception as she wondered if Hua sparred the same way they do in her world. 

"Very well," said Hua taking her sword off.

She held the sword in one had to the side, so the blade was pointing down at the floor and stepped slightly forward before kicking the sword with her foot. The blade went up and over her shoulder as she held onto it with one hand. The sword shined as she did this before it faded away to nothing. Everyone wondered what that was about, but none the less dismissed it. Hua stood there looking forward at Kyouya and Miyuki.

"We're not using that," said Kyouya, pointing to the sword.

"Huh?" questioned Hua confused as she heard that. "You don't spar with real weapons?"

Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha sweatdropped as they heard that. Wendy didn't sweatdrop like the others did as she was used to people sparring with weapons. Shiro didn't sweatdrop either, but he did take note of what she said. He knew the significants of that. She was no ordinary person, but Shiro knew that from the start as no ordinary person runs around with a sword. That was something Kyouya noticed as well. Her appearance and the achievements made that even more obvious. 

"No, we don't," said Kyouya.

Kyouya and Miyuki went over to where the wooden one-bladed swords was at. Miyuki grabbed her sword while Kyouya grabbed his and a spare that they keep around. Miyuki went back to her spot while Kyouya walked over to Hua and held out the wooden sword to her. Hua continued to look at it confused for a little bit before she stepped back and took her sword off. She walked over to where Nanoha, Shiro, and Wendy was at before she laid the sword down nearby Wendy.

"Watch this, and don't let anyone touch it," said Hua.

Wendy nodded her head at her. Hua turned back around and went back over to Kyouya and took the wooden sword. She looked the sword over before looking at Kyouya.

"You want me to use this?" questioned Hua.

"Yes," said Kyouya.

"Okay," said Hua.

Kyouya made his way back to the other side before stepping back a little. Hua got into a stance with one foot behind her and the other foot in front of her so that her body was sideways. The blade was held in one hand near her face with the blade part of the sword held upwards facing the roof pointing straight out. One hand was held out in front of her nearby the blade with the palm facing Kyouya and Miyuki, and a few of the fingers slightly bent. It was a stance they was unfamiliar with and never saw before.

"Ready?" asked Kyouya.

"Yes," said Hua.

"Miyuki, go ahead," said Kyouya.

Miyuki nodded her head as she walked forward and got into a stance that was different than Hua's. Everyone continued to watch as this was the moment they was curious or worried about.

Miyuki rushed forward and went to hit Hua with a vertical attack, but Hua brought the sword up, holding it in both hands with the blade of the sword pointing upward, so Miyuki's incoming attack hit the blade of the sword. Miyuki jumped back and looked at Hua.

Hua looked back at her before she took off towards Miyuki and attacked, but Shiro and Wendy knew that she wasn't running at full speed. Miyuki blocked the incoming attack from Hua. Hua smiled at Miyuki, and she smiled back at her, but that was short-lived when Hua's sword started to grind against Miyuki's, who looked confused. Hua attacked again, striking Miyuki in the arm, which made her cringe from the pain, but she ignored it as Hua jumped back and looked at her. 

Miyuki got back in her stance but was having trouble holding the sword steady due to the pain. She looked at Hua before rushing forward towards her and attacking with a horizontal attack. Hua brought the sword in front of her, holding it downwards in both hands with the blade of the sword pointing sideways, so Miyuki's incoming attack hit the blade of the sword. Miyuki jumped back and looked at Hua.

Hua looked back at her before she took off towards Miyuki and attacked. Miyuki blocked the incoming attack from Hua, but due to the pain, she wasn't able to guard the attack effectively as the blade moved slightly. Hua's sword started to grind against Miyuki's for the second time, making Miyuki nervous. She brought the sword where she thought Hua would attack her but left herself open to Hua's follow up attack as Hua struck her in the side. Miyuki cringed from the pain but ignored it as Hua jumped back and looked at her.

Miyuki got in her stance but was having difficulties holding the sword steady due to the pain, which was obvious as they sword trembled in her hand. Shiro, Kyouya, Wendy, and Nanoha all noticed it while Hua looked at her with a smile.

"Miyuki, that's enough," said Kyouya.

"What?" questioned Miyuki, putting the sword down and looking at Kyoya.

"Don't play stupid with me," said Kyouya.

He walked over to Miyuki and lifted the arm that was holding the sword before pushing her sleeve up. There was a bruise on her arm with a gash across it that was slightly bleeding. The others noticed it as he did that.

"I thought so," said Kyouya. "You were unsteady, your moves was sluggish, and you could barely block that last attack. She's no ordinary person. Take a break. I'll take it from here."

Miyuki sighed as she heard that. She was trying to hide it, but she should have known better. Miyuki walked over to the opposite side and sat down, putting the sword down. Kyouya got into a stance as he looked at Hua.

Nanoha was nervous as she saw that. Sparring with her sister was one thing, but sparring with her brother was another story. Nanoha looked at her father to see if he would stop it, but he didn't show any indication that he was going to. Nanoha looked back nervous as she watched.

_"Now we'll get to see what you really can do," _thought Shiro as he looked forward curiously.

"Don't think your trick is going to work on me like it did, Miyuki," said Kyouya.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hua. "Isn't the point to strike your opponent. What does that have to do with tricks?"

"You know what I'm talking about," said Kyouya. "Now brace yourself because, as a Master, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Hua smiled as she heard that, and Kyouya smiled back at her. Kyouya rushed forward quicker than Miyuki before trying to hit Hua with a vertical attack, but Hua blocked it. Kyouya didn't stop as he made a follow-up attack as he took off attacking with a horizontal attack from the side. Hua waited before she spun around and blocked the incoming attack. Kyouya jumped back and made his way back to his spot without taking his eyes off Hua.

"You can follow me?" questioned Kyouya confused.

"My eyes and ears are more than ornaments," said Hua. "I have keen eyesight and can see through the dark. I can hear your movement, your breathing, your very heartbeat, and I know it's your heartbeat as mine is not beating fast. I can sense the very vibrations of your feet, and my ears can detect a pin drop from miles away. Not to mention, I can smell you."

Kyouya sweatdropped as he heard that and started to sweat nervously. If she can tell that, then it did not bold well for him, and he knew it. She could detect him from anywhere he attacked. Shiro also seemed to notice the same thing as he heard that but found it interest to hear more about Hua. Nanoha was surprised to hear that as she didn't know that.

Kyouya wasn't going to give up without a fight, though, as he looked at Hua. He was about to attack, but before he could, Hua took off vanishing from sight, leaving only an aura. Kyouya didn't have time to react or even block as he was hit five times from different directions around the waist section all the way around. Hua appeared before him and turned around as she backed up.

Kyouya cringed from the pain of the attacks, but ignored them and recovered as he looked at Hua. He took off toward her before performing a vertical attack, which she blocked but didn't stop there as he went to attack her from behind. Hua waited until the right time, and when Kyouya went to attack, she turned around before disappearing as his sword hit thin air. Hua appeared behind him before rushing forward and hitting him again from behind before following it up with five attacks back to back. Hua appeared before him and turned around as she backed up.

Kyouya was having difficulties due to the pain, which was noticeable as he was having trouble keeping the sword steady. He was able to ignore the pain as he looked at Hua. Never had he saw anyone with such skills before. He turned and looked at Miyuki.

"Miyuki, let's get her," said Kyouya. "She can't take us both on herself."

"Right," said Miyuki getting up and making her way over.

"Ehhh!" shouted Nanoha in surprise and nervously as she looked at her father.

Unfortunately, her father showed no attempt to stop it, and Nanoha looked back at the field nervously. She was impressed with Hua being able to spar with her brother and sister one on one but together made her extremely nervous. No one has ever sparred with both of them at the same time before.

_"Looks like it's going to get interesting," _thought Shiro.

Wendy remained silent, carefully keeping her eye on the sword guarding it while watching the fight. She enjoyed learning more about Hua and also got some questions she was curious about answered. 

Kyouya and Miyuki continued to look at Hua, who looked back at them smiling. Kyouya circled one direction while Miyuki circled a different direction to form a pincer attack. Hua continued looking forward at where Kyouya and Miyuki originally was.

When Kyouya and Miyuki got in position, they both rushed forward to attack Hua, but Kyouya was faster than Miyuki, so he got to Hua first. Kyouya attacked Hua with a verticle attack, which she parried and knocked up into the air before spinning around and blocking Miyuki's horizontal attack. Kyouya went to attack her again, but Hua disappeared before appearing behind Kyouya and attacked with a five-pointed attack hitting Kyouya and Miyuki simultaneously. She then appeared in front of them before turning around and backing up.

A little while later, Kyouya and Miyuki was both laying on the ground with several bruises and gash marks, and their swords was disarmed from them laying farther away. Hua had disarmed them in their last attack before assaulting the two of them simultaneously. She went over and picked up their blades before taking care of them and making her way back, looking at Miyuki and Kyouya, who looked at her nervously.

"I was put through rigorous training by my mom and dad, who are two of the Four Guardians," said Hua. "Born exceptionally talented at birth, and gifted by the Divine Realm with Morning Glory, a blade of unlimited power, trained from a young age in Martial Arts. We trained using real weapons, not these weak imitations, and we trained in the outdoors. Did you really think you can beat me, and you call yourself a Master?"

Kyouya and Miyuki was sitting up looking at her as she spoke, but as they heard that they was confused by a few things. When they all heard about the sword, they all turned to look at it, shocked that the sword had unlimited power. They was also shocked to hear that she was trained in Martial Arts by her mother and father, but they weren't just shocked by that. They was also shocked that they used real weapons and trained outside instead of inside. When Kyouya and Miyuki heard the last part, they put their heads down in shame. Shiro was curious about something and walked toward Hua. Hua turned to look at him as he did.

"What is that light you give off?" asked Shiro curiously.

Everyone looked up at her as they heard that, but only Wendy knew the answer.

"Chi," said Hua.

"Chi?" questioned Shiro.

"Chi allows me to perform otherworldly feats," said Hua. "For example."

Hua put the sword down before kicking it to the side next to the opposite wall. She turned and went over to where her sword was before picking it up and putting it back on. Hua turned around and went back to the center before turning towards the wall. Shiro moved back and watched as he looked at her with everyone else. 

Hua took off running towards the wall, but she was not running at full speed as everyone could see her. When she got to the wall, she didn't stop there as she started running up the wall until she was at the top of the dojo. She kicked off before gliding through the air until she was in the center. She dived back down and took off to the opposite wall before running up it. When she got to the top, she kicked off and started gliding through the air, but as she was gliding, she sped up as she propelled herself through the air faster toward the opposite wall. She stopped just before the wall and dived out of the sky.

Hua turned around and made her way to the center before she took her sword off. She then made several blades appear behind her in the air, before making several blades appear before her in a circle. Lightning with throughout the circle and as it did, Hua attacked relentlessly with several attacks leaving slash marks in the ground. As she attacked, everyone could see that lightening was coming off of her greatsword. Hua stopped before flashing forward and then turned around before flashing back.

When she finished that, the lightning blades and circle area that was there disappeared, leaving scorch marks on the floor. Hua then swung the sword forward before she jumped into the air and performed a five-pointed attack. She then made another attack before coming down and stabbed her sword into the ground. She pulled her sword out of the ground, leaving another mark in the floor. 

"AHHHHH!" shouted Hua as though she was angry.

The sword started to glow red, and red veins went up Hua's arms and legs. Her eyes turned red instead of golden-red like they was, and she gave off a red glow. Hua swung the greatsword forward, leaving a gash in the floor. She then vanished before appearing on the other side before making several attacks simultaneously like the five-pointed strike. She followed it up with a whirlwind attack before jumping into the air and spinning like a saw blade. She then came back down and slammed her sword into the ground, destroying it as a red aura went out, and the aura continued to the back wall before there was an explosion. When it was over, the wall was demolished.

Hua turned around, holding the sword that glowed red to the side with one hand and the blade pointing down at the ground. She then kicked the sword sending it up and behind her while holding it with one hand as she looked at everyone. Everyone was shocked and horrified as Hua looked like she was out for blood. They was speechless as Hua was a deadly and destructive opponent for anyone to go up against. Hua's red aura disappeared as she returned to herself. She looked back at the demolished wall before turning back to everyone else.

"Oops," said Hua. "I probably shouldn't have gone overboard."

"Overboard?" questioned Miyuki finding her voice. "The wall is destroyed."

"Uhhhh, yeah, sorry," said Hua apologetically.

Meanwhile, Momoko heard the explosion and made her way out of the house and to the dojo. She knew that Kyouya and Miyuki tend to go overboard, but for an explosion to happen. That was something that hadn't occurred before and made her worry. When she got to the dojo, she opened it and walked in only to see the back wall of the dojo and the floor destroyed and that Kyouya and Miyuki looked pretty beaten up.

"What happened here?" questioned Momoko.

"She happened," said Kyouya pointing at Hua.

Momoko turned to look at her, and Hua put her head down as she thought she was going to get into trouble. Momoko looked surprised that Hua beat Kyouya, Miyuki, and destroyed the dojo.

"She was showing some of the things she can do," said Shiro.

"Really?" questioned Momoko looking at him.

"Yes, and I got to say it's something else," said Shiro.

Momoko smiled as she heard that, but was glad Hua was alright.

"Well, I got to get back to fixing dinner," said Momoko.

Momoko turned and made her way back to the house. Hua and Wendy was surprised and confused that she didn't get into trouble. Kyouya, Miyuki, Nanoha, and Shiro was surprised, but then waved it off as Momoko loved cute and adorable things. 

"Well, that was interesting, but what's chi exactly?" asked Shiro.

"Chi often somewhat mistakenly referred to as “Pure Chi,” this strange energy fuels and is fueled by all living beings. The earth, the air, the water – all have chi that courses powerfully through every aspect of their existence. Living creatures have chi as well, which is directly related to their health and martial prowess. The true martial artists have mastered their inner focus to perform stunning feats and demonstrate otherworldly powers. Most anyone can Windwalk, but few bear the particular skills to harness the flow of chi in the world necessary to control Dragon Pulses," explained Hua. "With years of training, martial artists have developed unique forms of combat that utilize their chi in extraordinary fashions. Their bodies harden against damage or heal rapidly with only a bit of food and meditation. They may channel their chi through ordinary weapons to make them even more deadly, or connect their own energies into those of the natural world to commune with Familiars or the very elements. Some legendary warriors have even been able to defy death itself through their mastery of chi. If there are any true limits to what could be achieved with the power of chi, they have yet to be discovered."

Everyone was shocked and surprised to hear that except for Wendy.

"Focus is the chi that is used by martial artists to fuel their various combative skills," said Hua going on. "Since everyone has only a limited amount of chi at any given time, they must be careful not to overextend themselves. Focus can be replenished with food, rest, and for some people, through combat."

The majority of everyone was amazed by what they heard, but they noticed several things they was confused by.

"Windwalk? What's that?" questioned Nanoha.

"As a martial artist capable of exceptional feats, none is more admired than the ability to defy gravity through windwalking. This natural extension of a martial artist is both a manipulation of their inner chi, and the chi of the natural world. By exerting control over these forces, they are capable of propelling themselves over land and sea, and effortlessly gliding through the air. It is a mastery of their physical selves, spiritual selves, and of their harmonious existence with the world around them," explained Hua. "The feats include sprinting across the ground, gliding through the air, dashing across the water, propelling through the air, or vaulting over obstacles while maintaining momentum, diving out of the sky without taking damage, increasing your stamina, or racing up a wall."

"I don't really get it," said Nanoha confused.

"It's what she did when she ran up the wall," said Wendy.

"Oh," said Nanoha.

"What's Dragon Pulses?" asked Shiro.

"Dragon Pulses are natural wellsprings of chi that can be manipulated, allowing a powerful martial artist to bend space and time, traveling long distances in an instant," explained Hua. "Learning to Windwalk by manipulating one’s chi is something even children can do from where I come from. But truly mastering the awesome power of chi may take a lifetime of rigorous training, yielding abilities beyond comprehension."

"What are the Four Guardians?" asked Kyouya.

"The Four Guardians are four powerful martial artists, selected by the Divine Realm," answered Hua. "The heavens granted them immortality, divine strength, and the mystical sword, the Twilight's Edge."

Shiro looked at Hua's blade that was in her hand and wondered if it had something to do with Twilight's Edge.

"What's Twilight's Edge?" asked Nanoha curious.

"The Twilight's Edge is a sword of infinite power bestowed upon the Four Guardians by the Divine Realm," answered Hua.

"So it's like Morning Glory," said Shiro.

"Yes," said Hua.

"I guess I have more to learn," said Kyouya.

"I wouldn't beat yourself up about it," said Hua as Kyouya looked at her. "There is anyone in this city that knows how to use Chi. You would still be considered a master among the people around here."

Kyouya smiled as he heard that.

"Can I learn," said Kyouya.

"Anyone can learn if they want to," said Hua. "However, it will require rigorous training and dedication."

"Please teach me, Sensei," said Kyouya.

"Of course," said Hua. "Training starts first thing in the morning after the sun comes up."

"Are you always up that time?" asked Shiro curiously.

"No, I get up before dawn and go up on the roof to watch the sunrise," said Hua.

Shiro, Kyouya, Miyuki, and Nanoha was surprised to hear she got up that early.

"Can I learn?" asked Nanoha and Wendy stepping forward.

Hua smiled as she looked at them, "You two won't even be up. Nanoha, you don't get up until your cell phone goes off, and by that time, I'm finished with morning training. Wendy, you don't get up until after the sun comes up, and by that time, I'm almost finished with morning training."

Nanoha and Wendy pouted as they heard that, but they both knew she was right.

"Well, how about we go inside," said Shiro. "I'm sure Momoko has dinner almost ready."

"Sounds good," said Hua. "I'd help you, Kyouya, Miyuki, but I don't think I will be much help."

"Don't worry about it. We will manage," said Kyouya.

Hua smiled as she heard that. They then made their way back to the house, and not long after, had dinner. Nanoha went about praising Hua's greatness to Momoko, who listened with interest and was shocked several times. Thankfully she didn't choke on anything, but she was amazed at what she heard. Hua blushed as Nanoha praised her. Kyouya and Miyuki joined in even though they was sore. When dinner was over, it was up the stairs to get ready for bed before going to bed for the night.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter seven of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like this chapter. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but considering how long it got, I had to cut some stuff out of this chapter. So regarding that, I'll be trying to finish up what is important in the next chapter, and from there, we will be getting into the original story of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha with a bunch of differences here and there. So I apologize to those who was waiting for that. Also, if some of this stuff sounds repetitive, then forgive me, but you need to remember the Takamachi family do not know all that much about Hua, and this won't be the last time either. It will be mentioned again later. That will be the last time it will be mentioned unless necessary.

In case you was wondering, Hua's fighting style is that of a merge between a Blade Master and a Warden, so her attacks resemble both of them giving her more ways to block attacks and more moves for an effective attack. This is partially due to who her parents are, and partially personal preference. Her main style though is Warden, but that don't mean she can switch out if needed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Blade and Soul, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Fairy Tail, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	8. First Lesson and School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua sparred off against Kyoya and Miyuki with both fairing poorly against her fighting style they never witnessed before. After the sparring, Hua demonstrated her abilities as a Martial Arts astounding them and destroying the dojo. Now it's time to move, but what will happen next? One thing is for certain, Hua has agreed to teach them, but will they be able to complete the training? Well, how about we find out as the story continues?

Hua woke up at the same time she always does just before dawn. After getting out of Nanoha's arms, she got into the clothes she came in and then made her way up onto the roof of the house. Once up there, she sat down and looked out at the city in the dark. She was only up there for a little bit before a latter landed touched the roof, and it wasn't much longer when Kyouya, Miyuki, and Shiro came up the latter.

"Good Morning Hua," said Kyouya, Miyuki, and Shiro.

"Good Morning," said Hua. "Sit down and enjoy the sunrise."

"Don't mind if I do," said Shiro sitting down on the roof along with Kyouya and Miyuki.

"Green eyes," said Kyouya. "Nice color."

"Thank you," said Hua.

"So how good is your eyesight?" asked Kyouya.

"There is a bird right there above the ocean," said Hua pointing in the sky.

"Impressive," said Shiro.

"Thank you," said Hua. "How are your injuries Kyouya, Miyuki?"

"Still sore," said Kyouya and Miyuki.

"Just be grateful she held back," said Shiro.

Kyouya and Miyuki flinched as they heard that. They sat there in silence as they looked out at the city in the dark, waiting for the sun to rise, and when the sun started to rise, they continued to sit there and watch it.

"It's so beautiful," said Miyuki.

"It's amazing," said Kyouya.

"If you don't stop and take the time to appreciate what is around you," said Hua. "You will never notice it."

"To sit back, relax, and enjoy what is around you," said Shiro nodding his head. "I like the sound of that. It sounds like wise words. Did your mom and dad teach you that?"

"No, I just enjoy nature and seeing different scenery," said Hua, "so it's something I picked up."

"I see," said Shiro.

They continued watching the sunrise until it was up in the sky.

"Well, that's it," said Hua standing up.

Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki did the same thing. Hua ran and jumped of the roof of the house to the ground. Kyouya, Miyuki, and Shiro went over just in time to see her land on the ground safely, but they was not surprised as they saw her perform more amazing feats. 

"Only you would do something like that," said Kyouya.

"Yeah, I suggest you take the ladder," said Hua. "We don't need any unnecessary accidents."

Miyuki, Kyouya, and Shiro went over to the ladder before making their way down. Momoko opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Good morning, Hua," said Momoko.

"Good morning, Momoko," said Hua.

"Enjoy the sunrise?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah, it was beautiful," said Hua.

"That's wonderful, dear," said Momoko. "I'll be right inside."

"Okay," said Hua.

Momoko went back into the house, and it wasn't long when Kyouya, Miyuki, and Shiro got down the ladder. Hua looked around for a little bit before she walked over to a spot in the front yard with Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki following.

"This will be a good spot," said Hua, turning around to look at Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki. "I take you are all wanting to learn?"

They all nodded their heads at her.

"Good," said Hua. "Before we begin, there are a few things I'm going to go over, so pay attention to what I say, and if you have questions, feel free to raise your hand."

They all continued to look at her giving her their full attention.

"Chi is tied to your life force and health, so it's imperative that you do not overextend yourself," said Hua.

Kyouya raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyouya?" asked Hua.

"You went overboard," said Kyouya.

"While yes, I did go overboard, but I held back," said Hua.

Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki was shocked to hear that, and they didn't want to think about what would have happened if she went all out. 

"Now, even when you are able to use chi, don't think that you will compare to me," said Hua. "This is due to the fact you humans have a short lifespan compare to someone like me. The average lifespan for you humans is around eighty, and if lucky, you'll live to one hundred."

Shiro raised his hand.

"Yes, Shiro?" asked Hua.

"What's the lifespan of a Lyn?" asked Shiro.

"That's difficult to answer as Lyns can die prematurely in battle," said Hua, "but what I can tell you is both my mother and father was over one thousand."

They was surprised to hear how old her mom and dad was. Miyuki raised her hand.

"Yes, Miyuki?" asked Hua.

"If your mom and dad was over one thousand years, then wouldn't you be older than ten?" asked Miyuki.

"No, I was born ten years ago," said Hua. "My mother and father didn't look any older than they did in their prime. My mother looked to be in her twenties even though she was over one thousand. They kept their youthful appearance. Lyns keep their youthful appearance regardless if they are immortal or not, but even so, don't think death is an exception for them because it is not."

Shiro raised his hand.

"Yes, Shiro?" asked Hua.

"So, due to the lifespan, our chi won't be as great," said Shiro.

"That's correct," said Hua. "Keep in mind that even when or if you do learn to use chi to master chi take a lifetime of rigorous training. So you have to keep at it."

They all nodded their head, showing they was listening to what she had to say.

"Chi can be restored with food, rest, and for some people through combat," said Hua.

Kyouya raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyouya?" asked Hua.

"Through Combat?" asked Kyouya.

"Focus on the first two for now," said Hua. "We will go over the last one later."

They all nodded their heads at her. 

"As you learn chi, you may find your lifespan increasing, allowing you to live longer," said Hua.

Shiro raised his hand.

"Yes, Shiro?" asked Hua.

"So we have a short amount of Chi, but as we continue, it will increase?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, but don't think you will be able to compare to a Guardian or someone like me," said Hua. "I'm exceptional, even among Lyns. For example, the average Lyn can sprit one thousand miles per second up to twelve thousand miles before taking a break, but I can spirt two thousand miles per second up to twenty thousand miles before taking a break."

They was all amazed to hear that as they nodded their head at her. 

"There are different specializations among martial artists. There is the melee type and the ranged type," said Hua. "The melee types are Assassin, Blade Dancer, Blade Master, Destroyer, Kung Fu Master, and Warden. The ranged types are Force Master, Gunslinger, Summoner, Warlock, and Zen Archer."

Kyouya raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyouya?" asked Hua.

"What's your specialization?" asked Kyouya.

"My specialization is Warden," answered Hua before explaining. "Wardens wield a massive greatsword. The warden is both capable of absorbing punishment and unleashing it upon its foes. This is a resilient tank that will decimate all those who stand in its way, even if it must spill its own blood to do so. Mastery of the Warden involves the balance of when to control the enemy and neutralize their attacks and when to unleash their fury to slay the enemy. The Warden is mobile as well, able to maneuver around the battlefield in order to deflect opponent attacks and intercept their targets. The Warden will choose the path of Lightning or Frost. The Lightning Warden embodies the chaos of a storm and uses Frenzy Stance to furiously slash at its enemies with no regard for its own life. The Frost Warden embraces the elements, using the power of the sun and moon to enter an enlightened state of Sentry Stance and overwhelm the opponent with devastating strikes."

They was amazed at what they heard but understood by the demonstration she pulled off in the dojo. Shiro raised his hands.

"Yes, Shiro?" asked Hua.

"But you used a regular sword even if it was wooden," said Shiro.

"Ah, yes, good point, and glad you brought it up," said Hua. "My main specialization is Warden, but due to the training with my mother, I learned to use a single sword too. My mother was a Blade Master."

Kyouya raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyouya?" asked Hua.

"Can we use a Katana?" asked Kyouya.

"Well, that will depend on the specialization, but if you choose the right one, you can," said Hua. "It won't hinder your fighting style if you pick the right one. We will go over more on that in the future, and you can decide which specialization you want then."

They all nodded their heads to show they heard.

"Now, I think I went over everything that is necessary," said Hua. "What we are going to do first is meditation."

Miyuki raised her hand.

"Yes, Miyuki?" asked Hua.

"Meditation?" asked Miyuki.

"Meditation helps with focus, and if you remember Focus is the chi that is used by martial artists to fuel their various combative skills," said Hua. "It helps to train attention and awareness, and achieve a mentally clear and emotionally calm and stable state. It's part of the path towards enlightenment and self realization. Meditation may be used with the aim of reducing stress, anxiety, depression, and pain, and increasing peace, perception, self-concept, and well being. It's the martial artists to go. For example, what are you going to do if you are wounded and in a near-death state? Meditation can revive you to pristine condition with slight wounds, and you can heal the rest with food and rest."

"Ah, I heard of this," said Shiro. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Hua, "but yes, I'm sure you have. There have been people here that have used meditation to some degree."

Shiro smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Now, with that said, let's start today's lesson. What you are going to do is sit down like this," said Hua sitting down facing the road with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. "There are different positions you can put your hands, but I prefer this one. Your going to look out at the road, close your eyes, and focus on the road. Imagine it in your mind and block out everything else around you, and sit up straight. Now then, let's begin."

They all sat down and got into the same position that Hua was in looking in the direction of the road. When they was in place, Hua closed her eyes, and the others copied her. They continued to sit there looking out at the road, but after a little while, Miyuki was having trouble due to the pain in her legs and was shifting around uncomfortably. She also wasn't sitting up straight and was slouched over. Kyouya was having trouble trying to ignore the pain and focus on the road, but he was at least able to stay still and straight. Shiro was able to ignore the majority of the pain and focus on the road, but his focus kept going in and out, and he was able to stay still and straight.

Soon the house door opened as Nanoha and Wendy came out and over to them. They remained silent as not to disturb them as they watched.

"Good Morning, Wendy, Nanoha," said Hua without moving or opening her eyes.

"Good Morning, Hua," said Nanoha and Wendy.

Miyuki, Kyouya, and Shiro wondered how she knew they was there but discarded it as they went back to meditating. Wendy and Nanoha stayed silent as they watched them.

"Miyuki, I don't think you are supposed to be moving around, and I think you are supposed to be sitting straight up," said Nanoha.

"I can't help it, my legs hurt," said Miyuki.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Nanoha.

"It's very painful," said Miyuki.

"Shhh, Nanoha," said Wendy.

"Oh, sorry," said Nanoha before going quiet.

They continued to sit like that for a little longer before Hua opened her eyes.

"Alright, that's it," said Hua as she got back up.

"Finally," said Miyuki as she stretched her legs out on the grass.

Shiro and Kyouya opened their eyes before stretching their legs out, and as they did, they cracked and popped a few times due to the intensity.

"That sounded like it hurt," said Nanoha hearing it.

"It did," said Shiro.

"Now then," said Hua, turning around to look at Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki.

They all gave her their attention as they looked at her.

"We will be doing this every day, and the object you are to focus on will change. We will start by focusing on large objects, and as the training goes, those objects will get smaller," said Hua. "Miyuki, you weren't able to focus at all. Your mind was all over the place. You kept shifting around, and you weren't sitting straight up, and no, I don't need Nanoha to tell me that. I expect better out of you next time, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Miyuki, putting her head down.

"Good," said Hua. "Kyouya, how was it for you?"

"Well, I had trouble trying to ignore the pain and focus," said Kyouya.

"I see, so your mind was wandering back and forth between the pain and focusing on the road," said Hua, "but you was able to sit straight and not move around. That's a good start."

"Thank you, I'll do my best to improve," said Kyouya.

"Your welcome," said Hua nodding her head before looking at Shiro. "How about you, Shiro?"

"I was able to ignore the majority of the pain and focus on the road," said Shiro.

"I see, so you was able to focus on the road the most but occasionally drifted back to the pain," said Hua. "Additionally, you was able to sit straight and not move around. That's a great start."

"Thank you, I'll try better next time," said Shiro.

"You all are officially released," said Hua. "You can go about your regular day now."

"What about evening training?" asked Miyuki.

"If you can't handle at least this, you won't be going onto the next step," said Hua before looking over at the dojo. "Besides, I don't think anyone will be doing any training unless you do it outside, but if you do, don't even think about trying to do any chi attacks. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Miyuki, Kyouya, and Shiro.

All three of them knew if they even attempted to do it, Hua would know. 

"Good, now how about we go inside. I'm sure Momoko..." said Hua, but she was cut off by the house door opening up.

"Breakfast is ready. Come in and get something to eat, or is training not finished?" asked Momoko.

"Coming," said Hua.

Momoko smiled as she heard that before going back inside. They all made their way inside the house and into the kitchen, and after washing their hands, they sat down at the tables.

"It's been ready for a little while, but I made sure to keep it nice and warm," said Momoko.

"It looks great today," said Shiro.

"Aw, you flatter me," said Momoko.

"Shiro's right," said Hua. "It looks tasty."

"Well, I thought you all could use a good meal," said Momoko blushing at the compliment, "but you really flatter me. So how they do?"

"Miyuki was terrible, Kyouya did a good job, and Shiro did a great job," said Hua. 

"So how was it?" asked Momoko looking at Shiro.

"It was painful, but an interesting experience," said Shiro. 

"Well, that's good," said Momoko smiling.

The rest of breakfast went by with some chatting between everyone. When done, Hua went to change into her school outfit. Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya left the house going on their way. Hua came back down a little later and saw Momoko and Shiro off with Wendy as they said their goodbyes to them. Wendy and Hua waited until just a few minutes before school started before they made their way to school.

They was surrounded by students before they even got through the gates of the school. Most of them was clubs looking for new members while the rest was their fan club. Hua and Wendy didn't know what to do and couldn't even give a reply, but they did take the flyer.

The rest of the morning continued as usual for the two except for club members continuously asking them to join either between classes or before class started. Hua and Wendy had a load of fliers already, but couldn't decide on any of them. 

At lunchtime, they was bombarded by the students that was looking for club members again. They had a hard time making their way through the crowd to get lunch, and when they sat down at the table, they was surrounded by students. This ended when the speakers came alive, and they was summoned to the Headmistress office.

When they got there, they opened the door and went inside, standing in front of Morina's desk. 

"You needed to see us, Morina?" asked Hua.

"No, I just summoned you two here to give you a break," said Morina.

"Oh," said Hua and Wendy.

They both had their lunch with them and went over to the table near the desk. They sat down and started eating lunch.

"So what are you going to do about this?" asked Morina.

"I don't know," said Hua. "They all look so interesting and attempting."

"I know, right," said Wendy. "I don't think I'll be able to join one. I have cram school."

"Well, you could make your own club," said Morina giving her suggestion.

"We could, but I don't know what to call it," said Hua.

"How about cheerleading?" asked Morina. "Or you could join the gymnastics club, although I suppose you would be good at just about any club."

"Cheerleading?" questioned Hua. "Never heard of it."

"Me either," said Wendy.

Morina smiled before she started to explain about cheerleading and everything. Hua and Wendy listened with interest and curiosity.

"Sounds interesting," said Hua.

"Yeah, it does," said Wendy, "but I'm not sure I'll be able to join a club."

"Yeah," said Hua.

"There is something else I should mention to you," said Morina.

"Huh?" questioned Hua and Wendy.

"The elections for Student Council and Class Representatives are coming up," said Morina.

"Student Council," said Hua.

"Class Representatives," said Wendy.

"That's right," said Morina.

"Hua could run for president," said Wendy.

"Yeah, I could, but if I join a club, I don't want it to interfere with it," said Hua.

"I know what you mean," said Wendy. "I could be class representative, but I don't want it to interfere if I join a club and cram school."

"You won't have to worry about that," said Morina. "Class representative doesn't have as much work and is done usually during school hours. Council President has the most work, but there is the Student Council Vice President to help out."

"Interesting," said Hua. "Maybe I should run for Student Council President."

"Yeah, and I can run for class representative," said Wendy.

"You know Hua, you could do both," said Morina.

"Hmmm," said Hua. "Maybe, I will."

Morina smiled as she heard that.

"Hey, Wendy," said Hua.

"Yes?" asked Wendy.

"You know what we should do?" asked Hua.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"We should make our own cheerleading club," said Hua.

"I don't know," said Wendy. "What about Cram School?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hua.

"You could always get substitutes for that," said Morina. "It's not uncommon."

"Really?" asked Wendy, "but wouldn't that affect my performance."

"Depends how much effort you put into practicing when you can," said Morina.

"Alright, then let's do it, Hua," said Wendy.

"Okay, then we just need to get a form and fill it out," said Hua.

"Not needed. Alright approved," said Morina holding up a paper.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Hua and Wendy surprised as they looked at her. 

"Well, that was fast," smiled Hua.

She got up, went over, and took it before looking at it.

"Oh, I'm Captain of the cheerleading squad," said Hua.

"Congratulations, Hua," said Wendy.

"Thanks," said Hua. "Although we need to figure colors and everything before we can do anything else."

"Well, when you do know, let me know," said Morina. "I'll put it through to Tomo, so the outfits fit properly."

"Before that, I think we need to get more members," said Wendy.

"Agreed," said Hua. "At the same time, I'm going to have to start working on running for Student Council President and Class Representative."

"It's going to get busy," said Wendy.

"That it will, but I have time, so I should manage," said Hua.

"We should probably get going," said Wendy. "Lunch is almost over."

"Your lucky you got permission to eat with the Seniors," said Hua, "but isn't that going to affect your class?"

"Nope," said Wendy. "I'll work on it during Cram School."

"Well, I suppose that work," said Hua before her face went blue. "I can see the disappointed looks on everyone's face."

"Ugh," said Wendy as she put her head down in gloominess.

"Maybe I can ask to be a substitute," said Hua. "It's not directly turning them down, but not exactly joining either, and I'll have to make sure to let them know I'll only be avalable if it doesn't interfere with anything else."

"Yeah, lucky you," said Wendy. "They're going to be disappointed since I have to turn them down because of Cram School."

"Aw, cheer up," said Hua. "You at least have a good reason. I'm sure they won't take it too badly."

"I hope so," said Wendy, "but I'm not giving up Cram School."

"Let's get going," said Hua. "Morina, it was nice to see you."

"You two take care," said Morina smiling as they went to the door.

The afternoon was a bit different than this morning. During their next class, Hua and Wendy was bombarded by the students that was looking for club members again. They gave them the news about their cheerleading squad they started up, and Wendy explained her second reason for not being able to join politely. They took the news well and was happy for the two of them, but also excited to hear the news.

It wasn't long after that when news spread through the school like wildfire about their Cheerleading Squad, and several people was interested. Hua was able to recruit several girls into the Cheerleading Squad with several of them for substitutes if needed. Hua was called back to the Headmistress office, and Morina gave her a videotape to watch. Hua went back to class after that.

PE class was not much different than the day before, with Hua and Wendy's team dominating the field for the second day in a row, but the teams was different this time, and they played a different game. 

School soon ended, and with it, Hua and Wendy said their goodbyes to each other before they went their separate ways. Hua went back home and was greeted by the rest of everyone else. She put the videotape in not too long after that before watching it closely. Everyone in the family noticed what she was watching and was surprised, but none the less smiled. When that was over, Hua went about working of her Student Council President election. Nanoha asked her what she was doing, and Hua told her, surprising everyone as they heard it, but she had to explain it to them first. 

A little later, Wendy came home and was greeted by Hua and everyone else. Hua went back to her Student Council President election while Wendy worked on her Class Representative election. Nanoha asked Wendy what she was doing, and Wendy told her, and everyone was surprised, but she had to explain it to them first.

They continued to work on it until later in the day when Momoko came out and told them dinner was ready. They picked up their stuff and put it away before they went to wash their hands. When done, they went to the kitchen and had dinner with everyone. After dinner, it was upstairs to get ready for bed before going to bed.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter eight of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I finally got to finish the important parts before the original story of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha could start. So for those that are waiting for that. It's coming up in the next chapter, so look forward to that. We got to see Hua start to teach Shiro, Kyoya, and Miyuki about Chi. Now I'm not an expert on Chi or even meditation, but I did try to make it sound realistic as I can. Hopefully, I did alright with the training idea for meditation. We also got to see some more interesting things during school. Specifically, Hua and Wendy creating their own Cheerleading Squad, Student Council President, and Class Representatives. Now I'm not an expert at any of these things, but I will try to do my best with them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the pictures, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Blade and Soul, and Fairy Tail, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	9. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua took in her first disciples as she started to train them. Due to Hua and Wendy's introductions and performances during PE, they could hardly get time to themselves as they was bombarded by students' that wanted them to join their club. Hua and Wendy didn't know what they should do about all the people wanting them to join their clubs, but after talking with Morina they decided to start their own cheerleading squad. That was not all as they soon found out about the elections coming up for Student Council and Class Representatives, and after talking about it they decided to run for the positions. What will happen next in these girl's lives? Well, there is one thing that is for certain, these two girls' lives are going to get busy.

Something was running through a dark forest, and the sky looked red, casting a red glow on the shady trees that passed by. Leaves that looked red blew in the light wind. Soon it became apparent that they was a human as they came to a stop with their right hand bleeding as blood dripped down it. The human seemed to be a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes who was breathing heavily. A ring went through the area catching the boy's attention as his eyes moved to look. A black blob creature with glowing red eyes appeared in the area looking at the boy. The boy turned to look at it then pulled out a red spheric tiny ball that glowed, and a green seal appeared. The boy concentrated as the seal got smaller and smaller. The black blob's eyes narrowed as it saw that before it took off towards the boy.

"Ancient resonance, turn into light!" shouted the boy. "Put those that are unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!"

The black blob creature jumped into the air.

"Jewel Seed, Seal!" shouted the boy.

The black blob hit the green shield, and there was a light that was given before the black blob was thrown back farther away. The black blob started to slither away while the boy fell onto his knees and hand.

"I let it get away... I have to go after it..." the boy fell unto the ground. "Someone... Listen to my voice... Lend me your powers! Magical... powers..."

There was a green glow that came from the young boy that was lying on the ground, and not long later, a ferret-like animal was in his place. A tiny red gem dropped nearby the young boy that was now a ferret-like animal.

It was early morning just before dawn as the moon and stars shined down on Uminari City, a city nearby the ocean with all different sizes of buildings. The night lights of Uminari shined throughout the city along with the moon and stars. In the Takamachi House, Hua woke up in Nanoha's arms as her eyes open.

_"What a peculiar dream," _thought Hua.

Hua shook it off before she went about getting out of Nanoha's arms. When she was out of Nanoha's arms, she went about getting dressed in her outfit she had on when she arrived in Nanoha's world. Once she was dressed, she looked back at Nanoha and Wendy smiling before making her way out of the room and downstairs. She came into the living room to see Momoko sitting on the couch doing laundry.

"Good Morning, Momoko," said Hua.

"Good Morning, Hana," said Momoko. "Everyone is waiting outside for you."

Hua smiled when she heard that, "I'll be taking a chair outside today."

"Do you need help with that?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, please," said Hua.

Momoko smiled at her before she put down the clothes she was folding and got up. Hua and Momoko made their way into a kitchen, and after getting the chair, they made their way to the door. Hua opened the door and walked out of the house to see Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki standing in the front yard near the entrance gate waiting. Momoko followed her out of the door. 

"Good Morning," said Hua.

"Good Morning, Sensei," said Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki.

They noticed the chair in Momoko's hands and didn't need to be told what it was for.

"Where you want this?" asked Momoko.

"You can set it down near the house," said Hua.

Momoko put it down nearby the door to the house before she made her way back inside. Hua walked over to the other three, who gave her their undivided attention.

"Alright, let's begin," said Hua.

They all nodded their heads at her. Hua turned around, and they all started running around the block, but Hua wasn't going very fast while the other three was running at a good pace. 

They continued to run for an hour. When they was done, they gathered in the front yard, and after Hua moved the chair in place, they all sat down to begin their morning meditation. Some of them had different positions that they put their hands, as Hua made sure to explain the different positions to them. Shiro's position was the same as Hua's, but Kyouya and Miyuki's was different. They sat there and went to work at trying to block out everything around them and focus on the chair.

They was sitting that way for a while when the house door opened up, and Wendy and Nanoha came out. They continued to watch them but didn't make a sound.

"Good Morning, Wendy, Nanoha," said Hua.

"Good Morning, Hana," said Nanoha.

"Good Morning, Hwa," said Wendy.

Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki knew that they was there, but they knew better to try to speak, and they drowned them out, trying to focus on the chair. Hua was a different story as she can focus even when she noticed they was there. They knew how important meditation was as Hua drilled it into them, and they took her words seriously. That wasn't the only thing they took seriously either as they took Hua's words of stopping, relaxing, and noticing what is around them seriously too. Wendy and Nanoha went back to being silent as they watched.

"Alright, that's it," said Hua opening her eyes before standing up and turning to the others.

They opened their eyes, stood up, and looked at Hua.

"Good work today," said Hua. "Remember to help at least one person in the city."

They all nodded their heads at her. A while back, Hua tasked them with helping at least one person in the city a day. It was part of their training, and Hua made sure to point that out.

"Your officially dismissed," said Hua.

They smiled before they made their way to the house and went inside. Hua stayed outside a little longer as she walked over to Nanoha and Wendy and stood between them.

"They look like they improved," said Nanoha.

"Yes, they have," said Hua.

She was right. They have improved since she started training them. Miyuki, Shiro, and Kyouya no longer felt the pain in their legs. Miyuki was able to sit straight up and not move around. All three of them was able to focus better, but still had difficulty focusing on smaller objects. Shiro's scars that he had from his bodyguard job was slowly fading away. That was only a few of the improvements that the three have gone through over time.

A little later, everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast.

"So, how they do today?" asked Momoko.

"They did good," answered Hua.

"Yeah, I feel at ease," said Shiro.

"Same here," said Kyouya while Miyuki nodded her head, "but it was difficult to focus."

"Yeah, it was challenging," said Shiro.

"I no longer feel pain in my legs," said Miyuki as Shiro and Kyouya nodded their heads.

"Well, that's good, and I noticed your posture has gotten better," said Momoko.

She was right. Their postures have improved over time, and now the three of them could be seen sitting straight up often no matter what they are doing. Additionally, they have all gotten closer to Hua and refer to her as Sensei when they are training or Hana when they are not, but then again, most people called her Hana in Japan except for two.

"I prepared you a wonderful breakfast," said Momoko.

"Looks scrumptious this morning," said Shiro.

"Yeah, Momoko outdid herself," agreed Hua.

Momoko blushed at the praise, "Now eat up and restore that chi of yours."

"Okay," said everyone.

The rest of breakfast went by with small talk between everyone. When breakfast was over, Hua went upstairs to change for school while Nanoha, Miyuki, and Kyouya left the house. She came back down a little later before saying her goodbyes to Momoko and Shiro as they left the house with Wendy. Hua and Wendy didn't wait like they usually do as they headed for school.

Meanwhile, Nanoha climbed onto the blue and white bus that was pulled over to the side.

"Good Morning!" said Nanoha greeting everyone.

"Nanoha!" shouted a couple of female voices from the back of the bus.

Nanoha turned and smiled as she looked at who the two voices came from.

"Nanoha! Over here!" came another female voice.

At the back of the bus, there was two girls. The first girl had long middle length light brown hair down to her lower back wearing the same outfit as Nanoha. The girl next to her had long middle length purple hair down to her lower back, but her hair was a darker shade of purple than Hua's, and she was wearing the same outfit as Nanoha too. They were both sitting next to each other with the purple hair girl on the right and the light brown haired girl on the left if you were facing them or the opposite if you were facing the other direction. Nanoha made her way to them.

"Suzuka! Arisa!" said Nanoha as she got back to them.

"Morning," said the light brown-haired girl holding her hand up.

"Good morning, Nanoha," said the purple-haired girl.

The light brown haired girl moved over, making room for Nanoha. 

"Good morning," said Nanoha.

The bus door closed and started on its way. As it was going, Nanoha was sitting between the two girls with a smile on her face.

_"Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura have been in my class since first grade," _Nanoha mentally introduced. _"And this year, the three of us go to the same cram school too."_

Arisa Bannings was the light brown-haired girl, while Suzuka Tsukimura was the purple-haired girl.

Sometime later, in an off-white building with windows in a classroom, a teacher was talking.

"Just as I had you research, there are many stores in this city," said the female teacher with short brown hair wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. "Actually seeing and hearing the behavior and cleverness of all the people who work is such stores must have been a very educational experience for you. Just like this, there are various jobs in all sorts of places, so what kind of job would you like to hold when you grow up?"

Aria was busy drawing instead of listening to the teacher while Nanoha and Suzuka listened.

"It might be a good idea to start thinking about that now," said the teacher.

Sometime later, the bell went off, and after rising and bowing, they was dismissed. 

It was lunchtime, and Nanoha was sitting on a bench with Arisa and Suzuka eating lunch.

"My Future, huh..." said Nanoha before taking a bit of her lunch. "Arisa, Suzuka, you two have a good idea of what you'll be, right?"

"Both Mom and Dad run a company, so I have to study a lot, so I can properly take over," said Arisa holding a rice cake in her hand while looking up at the sky.

"I like machines," said Suzuka before getting a bit of her food, "so I'm considering an engineering specialty."

"I see. Both of you are amazing," said Nanoha.

"But Nanoha, won't you inherit Cafe Midoriya?" asked Arisa.

"That's one of the visions of my future, but..." said Nanoha. "I have a feeling that there's something else that I want to do, but it's not really clear what exactly that thing is. I don't have any special traits or talents."

"You idiot!" shouted Arisa as she stood up and threw a piece of lemon. "Don't say that about yourself!"

"That's right," said Suzuka. "I'm sure there is something that only you can do, Nanoha."

"In the first place," said Arisa, pointing at Nanoha, making her move back, "your math and science grades are better than mine! So which mouth is blabbering that she has no talents at all, huh?"

Arisa went after her before stretching her mouth.

"But I'm not good at Japanese, and I'm terrible in physical education!" said Nanoha.

"Both of you stop it... Come on... Come on, already!" said Suzuka.

Meanwhile, at Kunio High School, Hua was in a fancy room sitting in a chair behind a small desk going over some papers. Five more girls sat at a table nearby. Two girls was talking to each other in their native language at the table. One girl had long red hair that went down to her butt and green eyes while the other girl had long blonde hair that went down to her middle back and brilliant blue eyes. Next to them at the table was a girl with long green hair down to her butt and turquoise eyes. On the opposite side of the table was two more girls. One had long black hair down to her middle back and brown eyes while the other girl had short brown hair that went down to her shoulders and light brown eyes. They was the only other girls besides Wendy, Morina, Arisa, Suzuka, the teachers, and the Takamachis that knew Hua's real name and where it came from, but even so, they still called her Hana. 

The school bell ringed indicating the end of school, but Hua didn't move from her desk. She was currently looking over another paper.

"Klara," said Hua looking at the green-haired girl. "Did any of the other classes come up with anything for the Easter Festival?"

The green-haired girl was Klara Friedrich, she is the Student Council Vice-President, and she is from Germany. Interestingly she is the same girl that thought Hua's animal ears and tail was fake when she introduced herself. Everyone stopped what they was doing to look at her as she said that.

"No. We are the only ones that came up with anything," said Klara.

"Right the maid cafe," said Hua.

"Don't you think that's a little ordinary?" questioned the red-haired girl. "I mean, the Takamachis run a cafe."

"It may be ordinary Roza, but it's what everyone voted on, so we decided to do it," said Hua. 

The red-haired girl was Roza Sorokina, she is the Student Council Treasurer, and she is from Russia.

"Let's just hope it doesn't rain," said Klara.

"Don't jinx it," said the blonde-haired girl. "The last time someone said that it did rain."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Shura. I checked the weather, and it doesn't show any sign of rain," said Hua as Shura sighed in relief. "In even if it does, at least we'll have a tent."

The blonde-haired girl was Shura Vasilieva, she is the Student Council Secretary, and she is from Russia. 

"We might have a tent, but it would ruin the rest of the festival," said Klara.

"True, but there isn't much we can do about that," said Hua. "Speaking of that, have you been able to get the tent, Roza?"

"Should come in the next few days," said Roza.

"Good," said Hua nodded her head.

"Lucky you," said the brown-haired girl.

"Sora, you and Hisako need to motivate the Sophomores on finding out what they are going to do," said Hua, "and Roza and Shura, you need to get the Juniors motivated to find out what they are going to do. No, better yet, I'll talk to Wendy since she is your class representative."

The brown-haired girl was Sora Kimura, she is the Student Council Reporter, and she is from Japan. Hisako Isobe was the black-haired girl, she is the Student Council Historian, and she is from Japan. 

At that time, there was a knock on the door, and Hua got up and answered it to see Wendy.

"Oh, Wendi, good afternoon," said Hua as she stepped aside to let her in.

"Good afternoon, Hwa," said Wendy as she walked into the room.

Hua closed the door behind her as she did.

"Good afternoon Wendy," said the other Student Council girls.

"Good afternoon, Klara, Shura, Roza, Hisako, Sora," smiled Wendy.

"I was just mentioning you," said Hua.

"Huh? What about?" asked Wendy.

"You need to motivate the Juniors to find out what they are going to do for Easter Festival," said Hua.

"Maybe an Easter Egg Hunt?" questioned Wendy.

"We already have an Easter Egg Hunt planned," said Klara.

"Oh, I don't know," said Wendy.

"Well, talk with the classes, get some ideas, and have them vote on four that sounds the best," said Hua.

"Right," said Wendy nodding her head.

"That reminds me," said Hua. "Do we know who's going to be the chaperones?"

"Well, we know that the Takamachis will be there, and a few teachers agreed to do it," said Klara.

"My mom and dad will be busy, so they won't be able to come," said Roza.

"That's because your mom and dad are the king and queen," said Sora.

That was another thing. Roza was royalty, but even though she is royalty, everyone treats her the same. Hua made it clear that they wouldn't treat each other any differently when they had their first meeting.

"Alright, well, keep at it and let me know," said Hua.

"We will," said Klara.

There was a knock at the door, and Hua answered it to let a teacher into the Student Council's room.

"Oh, Karino," said Hua. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, we need more copy paper," said Karino. "The copy machine in the office ran out."

"Hmmm," said Hua before turning to look at Shura. "Shura, don't we have copy paper in the storage?"

"Just a minute," said Shura before she started looking through the papers. "Yes."

"What about ink?" asked Hua.

"No, it's out," said Shura.

"I'll put in a file for more," said Roza.

"Good," said Hua.

"That's a relief as I got stuff to copy," said Karino.

"I'll send someone down there to retrieve the copy paper and take it to the office," said Hua.

Korina nodded her head and made her way out of the Student Council Office. A little after she left, Hua's phone ringed. She took it out before looking at it and then answering it.

"Hello," said Hua.

"Hana, can you and Wendy come out to hang with us for a little while?" asked Nanoha.

"Yeah, sure," said Hua. "Where you want to meet up?"

"The front of my school," said Nanoha.

"Alright," said Hua.

She ended the call before putting the phone away and then turned to the others.

"Hate to do this to you, but I got to go," said Hua.

"Don't worry about it," said Klara. "We'll handle things here."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit," said Hua.

She went to the door with Wendy before they went out and on their way.

"It's about time," said Klara. "She has been working her tail off."

"That fluffy tail is mine," said Hisako. "She's my squeezy teddy bear."

"She's not a teddy bear, and it's not like you can take her home," said Shura, "or is there another reason?"

Hisako blushed cutely as she remembered getting laid by the Student Council President. She wasn't the only one that got laid by Hua. Wendy and Nanoha both got laid by her. 

"She was screaming in pleasure," said Sora as she did an imitation. "OH, HANA!!!! OH YES!!! FUCK MY PUSSY!!! YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD RUBBING MINE!!!!"

Hisako's face went beat red as she heard that.

"At least I got laid," said Hisako. "What about all of you?"

Everyone blushed except Klara. They was all virgins, and they knew it.

"How did it get to this topic?" questioned Klara with a neutral face.

"Because Shura had to mention there was another reason," said Roza.

Klara sighed, but none the less got them back on track, "Hisako, Sora, take the key and go get the copy paper, and don't make out on the way."

They both blushed as they heard that, not that they would do it. 

Meanwhile, Hua and Wendy got to Nanoha school. Wendy wasn't out of breath, but she was used to running clear across Uminari City to get to school, and cheerleading practice helped. They still haven't chosen the colors for the outfit or a name for the cheerleading squad, but they was practicing.

"Good afternoon, Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha," said Hua and Wendy.

"Good afternoon, Wendy, Hana," said Suzuka, Arisa, and Nanoha.

"It's been a while since we last saw you two," said Arisa as they started walking together.

"Yeah," said Hua. "We've been busy with Student Council, Cheerleading, and Cram School."

"And not to mention being dragged around to other clubs," said Suzuka.

"I don't see why you didn't just turn them down," said Arisa.

"I thought we already been through this?" questioned Hua.

"We have," said Wendy.

They continued to walk around the city for a little bit, but Hua noticed that Nanoha was quiet.

"Nanoha, you have been quiet," said Hua. "Something on your mind?"

Nanoha was pulled out of her mind as she heard that but didn't get to reply.

"She was complaining about not having any talents early," said Arisa.

"What brought that on?" asked Hua curiously.

"I think it had to do with the teacher saying it would be a good idea to think about what we want to do in life," said Suzuka.

"Huh, I never really thought about it myself," said Hua. "What about you, Wendy?"

"Me either," said Wendy.

Nanoha smiled, glad to hear she wasn't the only one that didn't know.

"Still, everyone has talent even if they don't realize it," said Hua. "I'm sure you'll figure out what you want to do at some point."

"See, I told you!" shouted Arisa.

Nanoha blushed embarrassed as she heard that.

They continued walking and soon came to a park as they made their way through. Wendy and Hua was listening to the girls as they talked with each other about their day. A woman was walking a dog, and as they passed them, the dog turned around and started barking.

"Be quiet!" shouted Arisa turning around and yelling at the dog.

The dog backed up from her as she shouted at it. 

"Arisa!" shouted Hua.

Arisa and Suzuka flinched as they heard that. They have heard the detail from Nanoha about what Hua did and knew the girl was a force to be reckoned with, and Hua and Wendy was both good at sports that it amazed Arisa and Suzuka. Hua walked forward only for the dog to back up nervously, and then she crouched down.

"It's alright," said Hua.

The dog looked at her nervously.

"Come on, it's alright," said Hua.

The dog moved closer to her slowly and nervously.

"That's it," said Hua rubbing its ears as it got to her.

The dog started to enjoy it and relaxed as she rubbed its ears. Hua started petting it, and the dog enjoyed it. The dog started licking her fingers happily before it rolled over, showing its stomach, and Hua petted it. She noticed it was a girl.

"That's a good girl," said Hua as she petted the stomach. "Now I got to go. You be a good girl and go with this nice lady."

Hua took her hand away, and the dog rolled over before getting up. It barked at Hua before they turned and started walking away. Hua got back up and looked at them smiling. They stopped and looked back at Hua, who waved bye to them, and the dog barked before turning around and going with the woman.

After that, they continued walking, making their way farther until they came to a forest path.

"Over here!" shouted Arisa. "Cutting through here is a shortcut!"

"Really?" asked Suzuka.

"The path is a bit rough, though," said Arisa.

Arisa, Suzuka, Wendy, and Nanoha started to walk into the path.

_"What's this? There is a fading life force," _thought Hua.

"Huh?" questioned Wendy before turning around. "Hwa, you coming?"

Arisa, Suzuka, and Nanoha stopped and looked back to see Hua wasn't with them.

"Hana is everything alright?" questioned Arisa and Suzuka.

"Yeah, sorry," said Hua walking up to them. "We can go with you for a little while."

"Okay," said Arisa. "Let's go."

They moved on through the forest shortcut that Arisa picked out.

_"It's probably just a wild animal getting its dinner," _thought Hua as they continued.

They continued through the forest path, but as they continued to go, Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha was looking around the area. The dream that they had that night flashed through their mind, and Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha stopped.

_"This is the place I saw in my dreams last night," _thought Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha.

Arisa and Suzuka noticed they weren't following and stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Suzuka.

"Hana, Wendy, Nanoha?" questioned Arisa.

"No, it's nothing," said Hua.

Wendy and Nanoha looked at her as she said that, but didn't disagree with her.

"Sorry, Sorry," said Nanoha.

"Are you alright?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah," said Nanoha and Wendy.

"Then let's go," said Arisa pointing forwards.

Arisa, Suzuka, Wendy, and Hua walked on forward while Nanoha stayed back.

"That's impossible," said Nanoha.

_"That's impossible," _thought Wendy at the same time.

Hua continued to try to figure out what it was trying to tell her. She was not new to things like this happening as she got divinations before when they are trying to tell her something, but that hasn't happened... well for a while. Hua stopped, and Wendy followed her before they looked back to see Nanoha not following.

"Nanoha!" shouted Hua.

Arisa and Suzuka stopped and looked back to see Nanoha wasn't with them.

"Yeah!" shouted Nanoha before running up to them.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter nine of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. We got to see the start of the original story of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but as you can see from the beginning, a few things changed. This chapter showed only a few things such as Hua continuing with training Shiro, Kyoya, and Miyuki, Nanoha's friends Arisa and Suzuka, Nanoha at school, Hua's time at school, and Hua and Wendy hanging out with Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka. This chapter would only be part of episode one in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha anime, but I felt that the chapter was getting long enough, so I decided to stop it here and finish the rest of it in the next chapter.

On another note, I still haven't decided on colors or a name for the cheerleading squad. I am thinking of going with Red, White, and Gold for the colors, but I'm not sure about it. So if anyone has or wants to give suggestions, then feel free to do so. 

The picture on Quotev is a figurine of Nanoha in a cheerleading outfit. The cheerleading outfit I plan to do is similar to the picture with some differences. None the less, I decided to use the picture as a reference for the cheerleading outfit even if the colors and style aren't exact.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	10. Trasformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha went about there day as they went to school. After school was over, Hua and Wendy decided to hang out with Arisa, Suzuka, and Nanoha. What will be the next things that will happen today? Will their day be the same as it always is or will it change? Well, how about we find that out as the story continues.

They continued to walk through the forest path for a while when a ringing sound could be heard, and a voice called out.

_"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha stopped as they heard the voice calling out to them. Arisa and Suzuka noticed this and turned to them.

"Hana? Wendy? Nanoha?" questioned Arisa.

"Did you hear something just now?" asked Nanoha.

"Something?" questioned Suzuka.

"Like a voice," said Nanoha.

"Not really," said Arisa.

"I don't think I heard anything," said Suzuka. 

"I heard it," said Hua.

"Same here," said Wendy.

They looked at them as they heard that.

"Yeah, but you two have exceptional hearing, so that doesn't count," said Arisa.

"You probably just heard someone on the other side of the city," said Suzuka. 

Nanoha knew they was right.

_"Help me!"_ cried out the voice again.

"No, your wrong," said Hua. "Something needs help."

Hua took off vanishing from sight, leaving only a trail of light behind, and Wendy seeing that took off after her. Nanoha took off after both of them.

"Hana, Wendy, Nanoha!" shouted Arisa.

"Hana, Wendy, Nanoha?!" questioned Suzuka.

Hua had a pretty good idea where the voice came from after all this was the same forest that she and Wendy stayed the night when they first got here, so she knew the forest well. She knew that something needed help, but she didn't know what it was. It could be an animal, a familiar, or a person, but there was one thing she was certain of, whatever it was, it was a male. 

Hua stopped when she got to the forest clearing that she and Wendy slept the night at. The grass was a bit tall in the area, and there was blood that was thrown out in different directions. Hua walked through the grass towards where she could sense something hiding in the grass. When she got there, she looked down to see an animal, and from what she knew, it seemed to be a ferret, but the lifeforce it gave off was too great to be an animal's. 

It wasn't long after when Wendy stopped in the area and looked around only to gasp.

"What the?" questioned Wendy noticing all the blood in the clearing. 

She noticed Hua and ignored the blood as she made her way over. When she got there, she noticed an animal lying in the grass, and from what she knew, it looked to be a ferret. Hua crouched down, looking at the ferret, but she didn't touch it.

_"Is it a familiar?" _thought Hua.

Hua knew that no animal this small could have lost that much blood. It wouldn't be alive if that was the case, but that made her wonder what it was. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Nanoha's voice.

"I think it was from over here," said Nanoha before gasping as her eyes widen when she came into the clearing and saw the blood. "What?"

Nanoha noticed Hua and Wendy before she made her way over to them and looked down at what they was looking at to see an animal. She looked back around at the blood in the clearing, trying to make sense of everything before looking back down at the ferret. 

The animal's right ear twitched, then it looked up at Hua, who noticed the necklace with a tiny red gem on its neck. The animal turned and looked at Wendy before turning to look at Nanoha. It turned back around before its head fell back down onto the grass. Nanoha crouched down and went to reach a hand out.

"No," said Hua smacking her hand away.

Nanoha flinched as she did that and looked at Hua confused.

"What's wrong, Hana, Wendy, Nanoha?! Running off so suddenly!" came Arisa shout.

"What the heck?" questioned Suzuka as they came into the clearing and noticed the blood.

They noticed Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha and nervously made their way over to them. When they got there, they looked down at what they was looking at.

"It's an animal," said Suzuka. "It looks like it's hurt."

"Yes, it's a ferret," said Wendy.

"What should we do?" asked Nanoha.

"What should we do?" questioned Arisa. "Maybe a hospital for starters?"

"You mean a veterinarian's office!" said Suzuka.

"Was there a vet's office around here?" asked Arisa. "Let's see... around here..."

"Wait, I'll try calling home," said Suzuka.

After calling home, Suzuka got the information to where a vet's office was at.

"I got it," said Suzuka.

"Let's go," said Arisa.

"No," said Hua standing back up. "Moving it could only make the injuries worse."

"What do we do then?" asked Suzuka and Arisa confused.

"Wendy," said Hua looking at her.

"Right," said Wendy nodding her head.

"Move back," said Hua waving for Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka to move away.

Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka was confused but complied as they moved back. Hua moved back but stayed in front of them, looking at Wendy. Wendy crouched down to the ferret before she put her hands out. Her hands started to glow with a light blue light, and the ferret began to glow with the same light. The ferret's eyes opened to see that and looked at Wendy with surprise and confusion.

"What is she doing?" asked Arisa.

"How strange," said Suzuka.

"I don't know," said Nanoha.

"It's healing magic," said Hua.

Hua was the only one that knew what Wendy could do. The ferret wasn't surprised when it heard Hua say that. Wendy continued to try to hold the magic steady so she could heal the ferret, but she was having difficulty as she started sweating, and the light of the magic started to diminish slowly. 

"Healing magic?" questioned Arisa, Suzuka, and Nanoha.

"I don't really get it," said Nanoha confused.

"Well, whatever she is doing, it looks like it's taking a toll on her," said Arisa.

Hua walked forward and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, "That's enough, Wendy."

Wendy stopped as her hands went back to normal, but she had slight tears in her eyes.

"I should have been able to do better," said Wendy.

"It's alright," said Hua. "You did what you could do. Leave the rest to the vet."

Wendy nodded her head and whipped the slight tears out of her eyes.

"But I thought you said moving it could make the injuries worse?" questioned Arisa.

"It would if it wasn't for Wendy," said Hua, crouching down to pick up the ferret gently. "It's fine to move it now. We are going on ahead. Catch up when you can."

"Right," said Arisa, Suzuka, and Nanoha.

A little while later, in a building, a vet was washing her hands. When finished, she turned around as she started to dry her hands.

"The wounds weren't that bad, but it seems to be very weak right now," said the vet. "Maybe it's been on its own for a while."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," said Hua.

"Thank you very much, Doctor," said Wendy.

"Thank you so much, Doctor!" said Nanoha loudly.

"Thank you very much!" said Suzuka and Arisa.

"Oh, you're welcome!" said the Vet.

"Doctor, this is a ferret, right?" asked Arisa looking down at the small animal. "I wonder if it was someone's pet?"

"Is it a ferret?" questioned the vet as she walked over. "It's a strange breed if it is. And on the collor...is this a gem?"

The animal looked up as she said that looking at her. Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka, and Wendy gasped as they saw that, but Hua remained calm.

"It woke up!" said Suzuka.

The ferret turned and looked at Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha, Hua, and then Wendy. It then looked back and forth between Nanoha and Wendy.

"It's looking..." said Suzuka.

"Wendy," said Arisa looking at Wendy before turning to Nanoha. "Nanoha, it's looking at both of you."

Wendy smiled before she put a hand out and rubbed the ferret's ears. The ferret rubbed its head against her hand, making Wendy smile. She brought her hand back a little later.

"Yeah... um... um..." said Nanoha before sticking out a finger. 

The animal sniffed it before licking it, making Nanoha blush. The ferret laid back down weakly after that.

"It's best to let it rest for a while, so I'll take care of it here until tomorrow," said the Vet.

"Yes, please do," said Hua and Wendy.

Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka all looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Yes, please do!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka.

"So come by again tomorrow to see how it's doing, okay?" said the Vet.

"Yes, we will!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka.

"We'll try," said Hua and Wendy.

"Oh no, it's time for cram school!" shouted Arisa.

"You're right!" said Suzuka.

"Oh, no, I got to go!" shouted Wendy.

"I should get going too," said Hua.

"Then, Doctor, excuse us... We'll be back tomorrow!" said Nanoha as the vet continued to wave them off goodbye.

Back at school, the teacher was talking again, but this time it was a male teacher.

"Well, let's start with an application of what we learned last time," said the male teacher with black hair wearing a green suit. "Starting from the top of page 47 of the textbook. Let's look at the sample problem."

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were sitting by each other. Nanoha passed a paper to Arisa as she looked at it and read it. What should we do with this guy? - N. 

"The sample problem says 39/45," said the teacher going on as Arisa passed the paper to Nanoha.

Nanoha read what was wrote on it. We have dogs running around in our backyard... -A. 

"Both the numerator and denominator can be divided by three," said the teacher.

The paper left Nanoha's hand and made its way to Suzuka then returned to Nanoha as she read what it said. We have cats in our house too. - S.

"So it can be reduced to 13/15," said the teacher.

_"We handle food as our business, so raising pets is basically out of the question,"_ thought Nanoha, _"but then again, Hana stays with us." _

"Then let's have the answer to this question answer by..." said the teacher. "Okay, #29, Miss Takamachi."

"Okay!" said Nanoha standing up.

"Problem 3, on page 47!" said Arisa.

"Let's see... let's see..." said Nanoha as she did something. "5/42!"

"Yes, that's correct," said the teacher making Nanoha sigh. "Some people stop here, thinking they've solved the problem."

"Good going!" said Suzuka as Nanoha sat back down.

"Nice," said Arisa.

"But in this case..." said the teacher going on.

Nanoha wrote on the paper while Suzuka and Arisa looked at it reading it. I'll talk to my family to see if we can do something. - N.

Later that night, everyone was sitting at the table, getting ready to eat dinner. Hua and Wendy just got home and made their way into the kitchen. 

"Good evening," said Hua.

"Good evening," said Wendy.

"Good evening Hana, Wendy," said everyone greeting them.

"Working hard today?" asked Momoko.

"Yeah, I worked hard at Cram School," said Wendy. "I'm getting a little better, but I still have much to learn."

"That's wonderful dear," said Momoko.

"I was working hard too," said Hua. "We have that festival coming up."

"Ah, yes, the Easter Festival," said Momoko.

"Yup," said Hua nodding her head before looking at Shiro, Miyuki, and Kyouya. "Shiro, Kyouya, Miyuki, good job today. Keep it up."

"We will," said Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki smiling.

Hua and Wendy went to drop their bags upstairs before they washed their hands and came back sitting down at the table.

"Hana, Wendy, have you two figured out what you're going to do about cheerleading?" asked Momoko.

"We still haven't decided on what colors or what to call the cheerleading squad," answered Hua. 

"Well, I'm sure you two will figure it out eventually," said Momoko.

"That smells great," said Wendy.

"Yeah, it sure does," said Hua.

Nanoha started explaining what happened to everyone as they sat at the tables.

"And so, that's the reason why I was wondering," said Nanoha, "if we can take care of that ferret for a while."

"A ferret, huh?" asked Shiro folding his arms.

Nanoha leaned forwards curiously as she waited.

"By the way, what's a ferret?" asked Shiro, looking at Nanoha as Momoko walked over, carrying the last of dinner.

Nanoha face planted into the floor while Kyouya and Miyuki jumped up from their seats a little.

"It's an animal related to a weasel, Dad," said Kyouya.

"It's an animal that's been popular as a pet for quite a while now," said Miyuki.

"Ferrets are small critters, right?" asked Momoko setting down the last dish.

"You know about them?" asked Shiro turning to look at her.

"The ferret is the domesticated form of the European polecat, a mammal belonging to the same genus as the weasel, Mustela, in the family Mustelidae. Their fur is typically brown, black, white, or mixed," explained Hua as everyone looked at her. "A ferret's lifespan is six to ten years, and it weighs at one point four to four point four pounds. It sleeps for fourteen to eighteen hours. During the winter, ferrets will stay underground for up to a week at a time."

"If it doesn't have an owner or no place to go and if you take proper care of it, I don't mind," said Momoko sitting down at the dinner table. "Kyouya, Miyuki, what do you think?"

"I don't have any problems with it," said Kyouya.

"Neither do I," said Miyuki.

"And that's that," said Shiro.

"Isn't that nice," said Momoko looking at Nanoha.

"Yeah! Thank you!" said Nanoha with rosy cheeks.

"Now, eat up and restore that chi of yours before it gets cold," said Momoko.

"Okay!" said everyone.

"Momoko, can you pass me the salad?" asked Shiro.

"Sure, here you go," said Momoko as she passed the salad.

"Me too," said Kyouya.

"Comming!" said Momoko.

Sometime later, Nanoha was sitting on her bed typing a message on her phone with the lamp next to her bed turned on while Hua and Wendy was laying on the bed busy going over things for school. 

_Arisa, Suzuka, I have permission to raise the little guy in our house," _thought Nanoha while typing out the message. _"Let's go pick it up together after school tomorrow... Nanoha. _And... sent!_" _Nanoha spoke the last words while pushing the send button at the end.

She got up to put her phone on the charger, but before she could, her phone vibrated, and Nanoha went to check the message when it vibrated again. She checked the first message before checking the second message.

_"Nanoha, will Hana and Wendy be able to go... Arisa."_

_"Is Hana and Wendy going to come... Suzuka."_

"Hana, Wendy. Arisa and Suzuka want to know if you two can go pick up the ferret tomorrow," said Nanoha looking at them.

"For a little bit, I think I can squeeze in some time," said Hua.

"If it's before Cram School and doesn't take long, I can," said Wendy.

_"Arisa, Suzuka. Hana and Wendy say that they can if it doesn't take long... Nanoha."_

Nanoha hit the send button, but before she could do more, Nanoha's phone vibrated a couple of times. She checked the messages.

_"Great, see you all then... Arisa."_

_"I'm excited. See you all then... Suzuka."_

_"See you then... Nanoha."_

Nanoha hit the send button before she put her phone on the charger. She went to turn around before she felt something. Hua and Wendy felt it too and stood up as they did. Hua closed her eyes, and Wendy followed while Nanoha looked around. When she noticed Hua and Wendy closing their eyes, she closed her eyes too.

"_Can you hear me?"_ questioned a voice as there was a green light. _"Can you hear my voice?"_

"The same voice as last night's dream, and this afternoon," said Nanoha.

"Yeah," said Wendy.

Hua remained quiet as she focused, but she could sense something was off and could hear odd noises in the city. Wendy could also hear unusual sounds in the city but didn't know what it was.

_"Please listen to me,"_ said the voice as Nanoha closed her eyes again. _"You can hear my voice. Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers!"_

"Is the little guy talking to us?" questioned Nanoha.

_"Please, come to me! Time is... Danger is now..."_ said the voice.

It all of a sudden stopped, and Nanoha fell over on her hands and knees on the floor. Hua and Wendy was not affected by it at all.

Meanwhile, at the veterinary, the ferret was laying in a cage resting.

_"Please reach them!"_ thought the ferret.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness, and then a shadow fell over the ferret, making it look at it.

Hua and Wendy ran through the streets, only leaving a light behind, and Wendy was giving Nanoha a piggyback ride as they headed for the veterinary clinic. They stopped just outside the veterinary clinic in milliseconds. They looked at the veterinary clinic. All of a sudden, a sound went through the area, making both Nanoha and Wendy put their hands on their ears while Hua ignored it.

"That sound again?!" said Nanoha before looking at Hua. "Doesn't it hurt your ears, Hana?"

"Yes, it does, but I'm ignoring it," said Hua.

The area started turning a reddish color as Hua looked around at it. Nanoha uncovered her ears, and Wendy did as well then they all looked at the veterinary clinic. Hua and Wendy could hear some noises inside the clinic. Inside the clinic, the ferret was out of its cage on top of it and jumped off as the black blob smashed into it. The ferret ran before jumping through the window. Nanoha went to rush in, but Hua grabbed her arm.

"What you do that...?" questioned Nanoha.

She was cut off by Hua, pointing in another direction. Nanoha looked just in time to catch some brown.

"That was..." said Nanoha.

"Yes," said Hua.

The block blob attacked only for the ferret to dodge it as it jumped into the air. It landed on the wall before jumping from the wall into Hua's arms. For some reason unexplained, the ferret seemed to feel safe in the girl's arms. 

"What? What in the world is going on?!" questioned Nanoha.

"A demon?" questioned Wendy.

"Demon?" questioned Nanoha looking at Wendy.

"You all came for me?" questioned the ferret.

"It talked!" shouted Nanoha surprised.

"I'm not surprised," said Hua.

"Me either," said Wendy.

Nanoha's eyes widen as she heard the creature growling as it got back up red eyes glowing.

A few milliseconds later, Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha were running while talking.

"What in the world was that? What's going on?!" questioned Nanoha confused as the scenery passed by incredibly quickly.

The ferret was shocked by the display of speed, "You have talent. Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers."

"Talent?" questioned Nanoha looking over at the ferret that was in Hua's arms with Wendy while Hua looked down.

"I came here from a different world," said the ferret, "in order to search for a certain something. But I might not be able to fulfill that wish with my powers alone. So, I know this will be a burden for you, but I want people with talent to help me out."

Hua and Wendy stopped, and the ferret that came from another world jumped down in front of them, turned around, and looked up at them. Wendy let Nanoha down as they looked at it.

"I will reward you. I will make sure to!" said the ferret. "I want you to use the powers that I have! My powers... The powers of Magic!"

"Magic?" questioned Nanoha before looking at Wendy. "You mean like Wendy?"

"I... I don't know," said the ferret unsure.

"Incoming," said Hua noticing the black creature coming at them from the sky.

She rushed forward and grabbed the ferret while Wendy grabbed Nanoha. The creature came down and slammed into the ground, making a big smokescreen, but everyone was farther away from it. The ferret wasn't surprised they was that far from it having already seen their speed. 

"I will make sure to reward you!" said the ferret.

"This is no time to be talking about rewards and stuff!" said Nanoha before turning to look at the creature. "What should we do?"

"Take this," said the ferret making Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha look at him as he held a red gem that was shinning in his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I only have one."

Nanoha looked at Wendy and Hua unsure. They both nodded their heads at her, and Nanoha took it holding it with her thumb and index finger. 

"It's warm," said Nanoha.

"Hold it, close your eyes, and open your heart," said the ferret. "Repeat after me."

Nanoha dropped it in her hand before closing her hand around it.

"Okay? Here goes," said Yunno.

"Yeah," said Nanoha nodding her head while Hua and Wendy watched curiously.

Nanoha held it close to her and closed her eyes, and the ferret put its head down and closed its eyes.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," said the ferret.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," repeated Nanoha.

There was a glow from her hands that caught Hua and Wendy's attention.

"Under the contract, release those powers," said the ferret.

"Umm... Under the contract, release those powers," repeated Nanoha.

"Wind to the sky, stars to the heaven," said the ferret.

"Wind to the sky, stars to the heaven," repeated Nanoha.

"And the unyielding soul..." said the ferret.

"And the unyielding soul..." said Nanoha.

"To this heart," said both of them together. "Magic to these hands! Raging Heart, set up!"

Nanoha lifted her hand, holding the tiny spheric gem in her fingers.

"Stand by ready. Set up," came a mechanical female voice.

A pink light shot up into the sky, bursting through the clouds. Nanoha, Hua, and Wendy seemed surprised as they saw that.

"What magical powers," said the ferret before rushing over to Nanoha. "Calm down and imagine, a magical wand that will control your powers, and a sturdy armor that will protect you!"

"You say that, but everything being so sudden..." Nanoha closed her eyes as she thought. "Let's see... let's see..."

Two objects flashed in her mind, and she opened her eyes.

"I think this will do for now!" said Nanoha.

A little while later, Nanoha was in an outfit similar to her school outfit with a white and pink staff capped with a red gem surrounded by a partial gold ring in her left hand. The similar-looking school outfit only had a few differences. One was that it had gauntlets that seemed to cover each wrist, two each hand was covered up by black fingerless gloves, and last it has a gold chest piece with a red gem inside it.

"Success!" said the ferret as Nanoha touched down on the ground.

"What? What? You're kidding!" said Nanoha looking around. "What is all this?!"

Hua and Wendy blinked as they never saw anything like this before. The black creature's red eyes locked onto Nanoha, and she turned around towards it.

"What?" questioned Nanoha.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter ten of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a little shorter than the 4k and 5k words I would have liked, but I really couldn't go on as that part of the story takes place in episode two of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha anime. None the less, we are finally getting to some action in the story, and trust me, the action is going to get more interesting as the story goes on.

On another note, I still haven't decided on colors or a name for the cheerleading squad. I am thinking of going with Red, White, and Gold for the colors, but I'm not sure about it. So if anyone has or wants to give suggestions, then feel free to do so. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Blade and Soul, Fairy Tail, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I do own my own OC and the idea of the story.


	11. Magical Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha raced off to rescue a ferret after receiving a telepathic message, and Nanoha transformed becoming a magical girl. Now, what will happen as Nanoha face off in her first fight? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

The creature growled and jumped up onto a telephone pole. Nanoha turned to look at it while Hua, Wendy, and the ferret watched. The creature jumped off the telephone pole towards Nanoha. The telephone pole was knocked over and crashed into a concrete wall.

As the creature got closer to Nanoha, Hua, Wendy, and the ferret, Nanoha jumped into the air dodging it as it crashed into the ground. When the dust settled, Hua, Wendy, and the ferret was farther away, but if they was still nearby, they would have been hit by the creature. 

"Ehhh?" questioned Nanoha surprised.

Hua and Wendy looked up in the air impressed at how high she jumped with the ferret in Hua's arms. 

"How much do you know about Magic?" asked Raging Heart.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Nanoha.

"Then I shall teach you everything. Please do as I say," said Raging Heart.

"R-Right," said Nanoha.

The creature took off into the air towards Nanoha and sent attacks out at her.

"Flier Fin," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha's shoes sprouted wings, and she started dodging the attack in the air.

"She can fly," said Wendy surprised.

Hua was surprised to see it as well. Neither of them was expecting her to be able to fly in the air. Nanoha landed on the roof of a building, but the creature attacked her again. Nanoha dodged it, going from one house to another before flying off into the air.

"Um, what's that? Some kind of creature?" asked Nanoha.

"No. It is not a living being. It is an entity from lost logia," said Raging Heart.

The entity attacked again, and Nanoha threw the device out in front of her instinctively.

"Protection!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The entity crashed into a pink barrier that destroyed part of it, but it quickly reformed.

"Your magical powers are impressive," said Raging Heart.

Hua, Wendy, and the ferret continued to look up in the air watching.

"Incredible. She's even better than I expected," said the ferret.

The monster attacked Nanoha again, but she dodged it while flying through the air.

"With your magic levels, you'll be able to stop that thing," said the ferret. "Now work with Raging Heart to invoke a seal."

Hua and Wendy ignored him as they focused on watching Nanoha. Nanoha flew down towards the ground.

"To seal either get closer and invoke the sealing magic or use more powerful magic," explained Raging Heart.

Nanoha went around the corner before stopping as she looked at Raging Heart.

"Imagine your about to strike," explained Raising Heart.

"Don't make it sound so easy!" exclaimed Nanoha.

The entity looked around before noticing Hua, Wendy, and the ferret. It flew down at them to attack them. The ferret turned and noticed it as he looked up at it. Hua and Wendy already saw it, and Hua roughly threw the ferret to Wendy, who caught him much to the ferret's gratitude. The ferret looked back to see Hua in front of them.

_"What the? Is she going to use herself as a shield?" _questioned the ferret internally, and he would have shouted at her if given the time. 

Nanoha looked around the corner to see the entity heading towards Hua, who was in front of Wendy and Yunno. As the entity came down, Nanoha took off and got in front of Hua. The creature crashed into a pink barrier as Nanoha protected them from the attack.

The ferret who had his eyes shut and turned away looked back to see Nanoha protected them and was grateful for that. He was trying to wrap his mind around why the girl would do something so preposterously reckless and stupid, and yet she stands there with a smile on her face. Hua continued to smile as she looked at Nanoha, who protected them from the attack.

"Hold out your strongest hand," instructed Raging Heart.

"O-Okay," said Nanoha holding out her left hand.

A ring appeared around it.

"Shoot the Bullet!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The magic continued to build for a little bit.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Raging Heart.

The attack hit the creature and broke it into two parts.

"It divided," said Hua.

The creature reformed and landed on two houses before it started running away.

"It got away," said Yunno.

Nanoha took off into the air after it. She continued to fly after it for a little bit.

"I can't catch up," said Nanoha. "If those things go near a lot of people, they -"

Nanoha cut herself off as she thought of something.

"That ray I used earlier," said Nanoha looking at the staff. "Can I make it reach farther?"

"If that is what you desire," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha flew to a building and landed on the roof. She focused, and a magic circle appeared underneath her.

"That's right. Focus your eternal spiritual heat through your arms," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha took the staff and after getting her body in position, pointed the staff in the air.

"Mode change! Cannon Mode," said Raging Heart.

Raging Heart changed and no longer looked like a staff, but looked more like that of a large gun. Hua, Wendy, and the ferret came around the corner with the ferret in Wendy's arms.

"I don't believe it. A seal Cannon?" questioned the ferret surprised. "That girl... She called up a barrage mode?"

Nanoha continued to stand on the roof with the staff pointed down in the air.

"Shoot in buster mode," said Raging Heart.

The magic continued to build for a little bit.

"Immediate fire when target is locked," said Raging Heart.

The targeting locked onto the two entities, and Nanoha pulled the trigger. Two pink beams went out towards the creatures and destroyed them. Nanoha was thrown back by the force of the attack.

"Nice shot," said Raging Heart.

Hua, Wendy, and the ferret continued to stand there watching it all.

"She sealed them... with one blast," said the ferret surprised.

A little later, blue jewels floated in the air, Hua, Wendy, and the ferret was on the roof of a building. 

"These are Jewel Seeds," said the ferret. "Touch them with Raging Heart."

"Like this?" asked Nanoha holding Raging Heart out to the Jewel Seeds.

The staff pulled the jewel seeds toward it before sucking them into it.

"Internalize numbers 16 and 18," said Raging Heart.

After that, Nanoha gave off a glow in her outfit changed back to normal. Nanoha almost fell over but was caught by Wendy. Nanoha smiled at her grateful for it, and Wendy smiled back.

"Are you alright?" questioned the ferret running forward.

"I'm okay, I think..." said Nanoha.

The red field started to disappear, and as it did, sirens began to blare through the city.

"We better get out of here," said Hua.

"Right," said Nanoha steadying herself before picking the ferret up and making a run for it. "I'm sorry."

Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha got to the park just in time to avoid a cop car that went by the area. Nanoha was sitting down on the bench warn out, but Hua and Wendy stood there completely fine.

"I'm sorry," came the voice of the ferret.

Nanoha opened her eyes and looked down at the ferret. 

"Did I wake you up?" asked Nanoha. "Sorry for being so rough. Are you hurt?"

"My wounds are fine. They're practically completely healed already," said the ferret

Nanoha held the ferret up and looked it over.

"No kidding. Most of the wounds are gone," said Nanoha. "That's amazing."

"Because you came to help me, I was able to use my remaining magic power to heal," said the ferret.

"You mean like Wendy?" asked Nanoha.

"I don't know," said the ferret with a confused face.

"Hey, can we introduce ourselves?" asked Nanoha.

"Sure," said the ferret.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm in third grade. My family and my close friends all call me Nanoha," said Nanoha introducing herself before turning to look at Hua and Wendy.

"I'm Wendy Marvell," said Wendy introducing herself. "Most people call me Wendy."

"I'm Hua Yaomei Sokyun, but you can call me Hana. That's what everyone calls me," said Hua introducing herself.

"I'm Yunno Scrya," said the ferret introducing itself. "Scrya is my clan name, so Yuuno would be my name."

"Yuuno? That's a good name," said Nanoha.

Yuuno bowed his head at Nanoha as she said that.

"I'm sorry, I got you..." said Yuuno before being interrupted.

"Nanoha," said Nanoha picking Yuuno up.

"Wendy," said Wendy.

"Hana," said Hua.

"I got you, Nanoha, Hua, Wendy, involved in all of this," said Yuuno. 

"Well, that's..." said Nanoha before smiling. "Well, I think we're okay! Oh, that's right!" Nanoha stood up as she continued. "Since you're hurt, Yuuno, you can't relax here. For now, let's go to my house. We'll figure out the rest there, okay?"

When they got to the house a little while later, Hua opened the gate and made her way to the door with Wendy following and Nanoha acting all sneaky. Hua opened the door when they all got there.

"We're back!" shouted Hua as she made her way into the living room with Wendy following her.

They came into the living room to see everyone relaxing. They was not worried because Nanoha was with Hua and Wendy, and Hua left her sword behind. Hua's sword was next to the fireplace in the living room where it always is.

"Welcome back, Hana, Wendy," they all said one after the other.

Nanoha sighed as she heard that. Why did she have to do that? She was going to sneak Yunno up to her room. No longer able to do that, Nanoha made her way over to the living room with Yunno out for everyone to see.

"This is Yunno," said Nanoha introducing the ferret as Shiro, Miyuki, Kyouya, and Momoko looked at her.

Momoko got up before she made her way over and took Yunno. She went back over to the couch and sat down before she went in her panic mode.

"He's adorable! He's so adorable!" said Momoko with stars in her eyes.

Yunno sweatdropped and looked over at Nanoha, Wendy, and Hua with a pleading face. Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki noticed something odd about the animal, but they couldn't put their finger on it. They all turned and looked at Hua, who shook her head. They decided to discard it and ignore it.

"This is a rather wise-looking weasel," said Shiro.

"It's a ferret, Dad," said Miyuki.

"Who cares it comes from the same family," said Hua. "Didn't I tell you that?"

Miyuki sighed.

"Can it do any tricks?" questioned Shiro before putting his hand out. "Here, shake."

Yunno sniffed his hand before placing his paw in his hand.

"It's really intelligent!" exclaimed Momoko.

"I doubt it's more intelligent than Hana or Wendy," said Kyouya, "but it does seem to have some intelligence."

Yunno sweatdropped at hearing that but was also confused at what he meant.

"What you think we should feed it?" asked Miyuki.

"Just feed it normal human food," said Hua. "I eat human food."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Momoko nodding her head. "What you think, Kyouya, Miyuki?"

"No problem with it here," said Kyouya.

"Me either," said Miyuki.

"Then that's settled," said Shiro.

Yunno was grateful to Hua for suggesting that. After that, everyone in the family was in a frenzy over Yunno.

Meanwhile, at the top of a shrine, there was a bright glow that gleamed in the darkness of the night.

In the early morning just before dawn, Hua woke up in the arms of Wendy, and after getting out of Wendy's arms, Hua went about getting in her original outfit. When Hua was dressed, she went over to where Yunno was curled up, sleeping peacefully. She continued to look at Yunno, wondering if it was a familiar that was from Wendy's world or was a familiar from another world or what it was. Hua shrugged it off and ignored it as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

Hua came into the kitchen to see Momoko making coffee.

"Good morning, Momoko," said Hua.

"Good morning, Hana," said Momoko. "What you going to take today?"

"I'll be taking a chair again," said Hua.

Hua made her way out of the house with Momoko helping her take a chair outside. Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki was standing on the other side of the gate as they waited for Hua.

"Good morning," said Hua.

"Good morning, Sensei," came the reply from the three.

Momoko set the chair down by the house before going back inside. Hua went over to the gate and out of it and started running with the others following behind her as they started their morning run.

Wendy woke up, and after getting out of the bed, she started going over things for school. It was a little bit later when Nanoha woke up by her cell phone going off.

"Good morning, Wendy," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Nanoha," said Wendy putting away her school stuff.

Nanoha made her way over to Yunno, who was now awake, thanks to Nanoha's cell phone going off.

"Good morning, Yunno," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Yunno," said Wendy.

"Er... Good morning," said Yunno.

Nanoha and Wendy started getting dressed for school.

"Well, for starters," said Nanoha looking in the mirror, "kudos on the hard work last night."

"Likewise," said Yunno facing the wall.

Nanoha walked over to Yunno while Wendy waited for her by the door.

"Are you used to calling us by our name now?" asked Nanoha.

"Right, Nanoha, Wendy, Hana," said Yunno.

Nanoha got her book bag ready before she looked back at Yunno.

"Okay, I have to go to school soon," said Nanoha. "But we'd like to hear more when we get home."

"That's all right," said Yunno. "We can have a conversation even if we're apart."

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha.

Wendy wondered if Yunno can talk telepathy like the people from her world.

_"Nanoha, you're already a mage,"_ said Yunno.

"It's like when you called for me," said Nanoha.

"Telepathy," said Wendy. "I didn't know you had telepathy."

"Ugh... yes," said Yunno. "Keep Raging Heart with you, and talk to me within your heart."

Nanoha went over to Raging Heart and picked it up with her fingers. 

"Let's see..." said Nanoha before putting her hand on her chest. _"Like this?"_

_"Right. Isn't it easy?"_ questioned Yunno.

Wendy shut her eyes before giving it a try.

_"Like this?"_ asked Wendy.

Yunno fell over in shock as he looked at Wendy. Just what in the world was she? Wendy opened her eyes, and judging by the look on their faces, she understood she did do it.

"R-R-Right," stuttered Yunno.

He knew that Wendy had magic, but he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact she used telepathy without a device like Raging Heart.

"Your right!" exclaimed Nanoha not surprised by Wendy doing that as she had magic.

"I'll talk to you when you have free time," said Yunno. "About me, about magic, about the Jewel Seeds..."

"Okay," said Nanoha nodding her head, "but before that, we'll have to get breakfast first."

Nanoha picked up Yunno before making her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs with Wendy.

Hua, Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki was sitting down meditating as they focused on the chair in front of them. They have been at it for some time already, and Hua caught everything that was said in the bedroom while still focusing on the chair. It wasn't long when the house door opened, and Nanoha, Wendy, and Yunno came out. They came over to where the others was at and stayed silent as they watched them.

Yunno was confused as he looked at them. They was sitting in the grass with their legs crossed, their hands in different positions, their eyes shut, and facing a chair that was farther away in the grass. 

"Good morning, Nanoha, Wendy," said Hua.

_"What the? How did she know we are here?" _thought Yunno noticing that her eyes was still closed.

"Good morning, Hana," said Nanoha.

"Good morning, Hwa," said Wendy.

Yunno turned and looked at Wendy as he heard that. She spoke a language that he never heard before anywhere. He turned around to look back at the others, waiting to see if the other three would say something. The silence seemed to drag on with no one making a sound.

_"What are they doing?" _questioned Yunno telepathically.

_"Meditating," _answered Nanoha.

_"Meditating?" _questioned Yunno having never heard of it before.

Nanoha and Wendy started explaining to Yunno about what Hua can do, chi, windwalking, dragon pulses, meditating, about Hua, the four guardians, Twilight's Edge, and Morning Glory. Yunno was surprised, shocked, and impressed by everything he heard. He never heard anything like it in his life. 

_"How was you able to do magic without a magic circle Wendy?" _asked Yunno looking at Wendy.

Yunno has heard of people doing magic without a device before, but never in his life has he heard of anyone doing magic without a magic circle.

_"Magic circle?" _questioned Wendy.

_"Yeah, like what Nanoha did," _said Yunno.

_"Well, I don't know about magic circles, but if I could use my magic like I'm supposed to, some of my magic would have a magic seal," _said Wendy.

_"Magic seal?"_ questioned Yunno.

_"That's right," _said Wendy.

Yunno has never heard anyone refer to magic circles as magic seals before, but he wondered if they was the same thing. There was something that caught his attention.

_"Wait, what do you mean if you could use your magic like your supposed to?" _asked Yunno.

_"Well, for me, something like healing you should have been childs play, but I have been having trouble using my magic for some reason," _said Wendy. 

Yunno didn't like the sound of that.

_"What's your magic?" _asked Yunno.

_"My magic is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic," _said Wendy.

_"Sky Dragon Slayer Magic? I never heard of such a thing," _said Yunno completely baffled.

_"No one around here has," _said Wendy. _"I learned Sky Dragon Slayer Magic from my mother, Grandeeney, who happens to be a dragon."_

Nanoha bit her lip to keep herself from speaking her surprise out loud, and Yunno had to forcefully try to keep himself from utterly shouting his surprise out loud.

_"Wait, your parents were dragons?" _questioned Yunno.

_"Oh, no, I'm human," _said Wendy relieving Yunno and Nanoha. _"Grandeeney is my adopted mom that raised me and taught me my magic."_

_"What can you do with your magic?" _asked Yunno.

_"Well, besides heal people,"_ said Wendy._ "I can cast enchantments, and I have offensive attacks."_

Yunno was shocked and impressed. She could heal, cast enchantments, and use offensive attacks? There are not many mages Yunno knew that could do all that. Sure most mages could heal, attack, and defend, to do all of what Wendy could do was something else.

"Alright, that's it," said Hua opening her eyes before standing up and turning around to look at Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki.

Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki opened their eyes, stood back up, and gave Hua their undivided attention.

"Good work today," said Hua. "Keep it up, and don't forget to help someone out once a day."

"Yes, Sensei," said Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki smiling at her.

Yunno was confused. He understood what the running is for and what the meditating is for, but he didn't know what helping someone out once a day had to do with the training.

_"What does helping someone out once a day have to do with the training?" _questioned Yunno.

_"Don't know," _said Nanoha. _"It's just something Hua tasked my father, brother, and sister to do."_

Yunno mentally sighed as he heard that and decided to try to ignore it.

"You're dismissed," said Hua.

Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki made their way to the house with Shiro taking the chair inside while Hua stayed back. Hua made her way over to Nanoha, Wendy, and Yunno.

_"I take it you have most your questions answered, Yunno?" _said Hua telepathically.

Yunno would have jumped and fallen out of Nanoha's arms in surprise and shock if he wasn't used to it, thanks to Wendy. These two girls was not normal by human or mage standards that was all there was to it.

_"Yes," _said Yunno.

"Well, let's head inside and get ready for breakfast," said Hua.

A little later, Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha was sitting at the small table with Yunno on the floor nearby Hua. Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki was seated at the table while Momoko was finishing with the last of breakfast. Momoko made her way over to the table with the last of breakfast before setting the dish down on the table.

"So how they do today?" asked Momoko looking over at Hua.

"They did a good job," said Hua. "They are able to focus better than yesterday."

"That great," said Momoko, "and I prepared a wonderful Korean breakfast."

"It smells great," said Hua.

"Awe, you praise me too much, Hua," said Momoko blushing as she sat down at the table.

The food smelled so good to Yunno that he could hardly wait to dig in. He went to take a bit only to be smacked in the head by Hua and sent farther away.

_"Hey? What was that for?!"_ shouted Yunno telepathically, and he had to forcefully resist shouting it out loud.

"You can wait," said Hua.

"She even disciplines animals," said Miyuki.

"I don't want to be on the receiving end of being disciplined," said Kyouya.

"Just be glad you're not on the receiving end of her being angry," said Shiro.

Everyone flinched at the thought of that except Hua. After recovering, Yunno made his way back over to his food but didn't touch it. Hua put the palms of her hands together and closed her eyes. Everyone else followed after her as they did the same thing. Yunno looked around to see everyone hand their palms together and eyes shut before following as he stood up on his hind legs, put his paws together, and closed his eyes. Hua gave the blessing for the food.

"Now, let's eat up and restore that chi of ours before it gets cold," said Momoko.

"Okay," said everyone.

They all started going about eat. Yunno took a bite of the Korean food and couldn't help mowing down on it as it was so good. Hua took a bite and was satisfied with it.

"Mmmmm... Korean food," said Hua. "You really did a good job Momoko. It almost tastes like the real thing."

"Awe, thank you, Hana, but I still have a way to go," said Momoko.

They continued to eat the wonderful Korean breakfast, and soon they finished it. When it was all gone, Hua made her way upstairs to change into her school outfit while everyone else waited in the living room. She came back down in the same outfit as Wendy with only slight changes, but it confused Yunno as he saw it. Both Hua and Wendy was where plated skirt uniform, and the only difference was the tie.

_"Why are Wendy and Hana wearing different outfits?" _asked Yunno telepathically.

_"It's because they go to a different school," _answered Nanoha.

_"What school do they go to?" _asked Yunno.

_"They go to Kunio High School,"_ answered Nanoha._"It's a prestigious all-girls high school for the rich and wealthy that is hard to get into. Even royalty has a hard time getting into the school."_

Yunno was shocked to hear that, but now it made sense why they said they doubt he was more intelligent than Hua and Wendy.

_"I would like to see the school," _said Yunno.

_"Okay," _said Hua. _"Just climb up on my shoulder."_

_"Wait, what?" _questioned Yunno looking at her. _"Won't you get into trouble?"_

_"Don't worry about that," _said Hua.

Nanoha put Yunno down on the floor, and Hua crouched down, putting her arm down. Yunno looked at her unsure but decided to go with it as he was curious about their school. He went over and climbed up Hua's arm to her shoulder, and Hua stood back up. There was a honk outside.

"Oh, I got to go," said Nanoha rushing to the door before going out.

Kyouya and Miyuki went to the door before they went out. Not too long after that, Hua and Wendy said goodbye to Momoko and Shiro as they left the house. Hua and Wendy left a little later after that for school as they went to the door and went out of it.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter eleven of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I originally planned more for this chapter, but I felt it got long enough, and if I put the rest, it would go over my goal of around 5k. None the less, we got to see the fight scene and a bunch of other things in this chapter, and Yunno was able to learn about Hua and Wendy. So in all, the chapter was a pretty decent one, and I think it turned out pretty well. In case some of you are wondering, Nanoha's barrier jacket and Device is Sacred Mode from the movie, but there was some minor changes to the battle. 

I'm still trying to think of what to do for the cheerleading outfit, but haven't officially decided on anything as of yet. So if anyone has or wants to give suggestions, then feel free to do so. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Blade and Soul, Fairy Tail, and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


	12. Kunio High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Nanoha faced off in her first battle, Yunno was introduced to Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha, Yunno met Nanoha's family, and he learned more about Hua and Wendy. Now Yunno was getting ready to head out to observe Hua and Wendy's school, but what is he going to learn and are Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha ever going to find out what is going on? Well, we are going to find that out as the story continues.

Hua and Wendy got to school with plenty of time to spare. 

"Good morning, Hana, Wendy," said Klara noticing them.

It helped that she was facing the direction that they appeared; otherwise, she most likely would have missed them, but she knew their schedules well and was expecting them. Hua and Wendy walked over to Klara, who was standing next to the entrance gate of the school.

"Good morning, Klara," said Hua and Wendy.

"I see you brought a pet with you," said Klara.

Yunno mentally cringed as he heard that. Was they going to get into trouble already before school even started?

"Yeah," said Hua smiling as she looked at Yunno. "This is Yunno."

"I see," said Klara. "It sure is cute. Hisako is going to flip when she sees it."

"I won't deny that," said Hua.

There was a few emotions that went through Yunno. He was relieved, confused, and worried. Yunno was relieved they didn't get into trouble but also confused as to why they didn't get into trouble, but that last part made him worried about meeting this Hisako.

"Well, I'm going to head in," said Wendy. "I'll see you later at Lunch, Hua, Klara."

"Yup, see you then, Wendy," said Hua and Klara.

Wendy made her way to the school before going through the doors. Hua stayed back and stood by the entrance gate with Klara as students walked through the gates. They greeted and waved to Hua and Klara when they noticed them, and they saw Yunno too but didn't say anything as they made their way into the school. Yunno was starting to get the impression that Hua was popular for some reason with how many people greeted and waved to her. 

"Well, I'm going to head inside," said Hua. "I'll see you in class, Klara."

"Yup, see you there," said Klara.

Hua turned and made her way to the majestic and prestigious looking school before going through the doors. She walked down the hallways and up the stairs passing students, who greeted and waved to her. Once up several flights of stairs, there weren't any students anymore, and Hua walked down this hallway until she got to a fancy looking door. She knocked on it before waiting.

"Come in," came the female response from the other side.

Hua opened the door and walked into a fancy room shutting the door behind her. She made her way over to the desk that a woman was behind and stood in front of it.

"Hwa, good morning," said the woman.

"Good morning, Headmistress," smiled Hua.

Yunno started to panic inside as he heard that.

_"Oh no, oh no, were going to get it now,"_ thought Yunno panicking and waiting for the lecture.

"I see you brought a pet with you," said the Headmistress looking at Yunno.

"Yeah, I thought I'd show him around the school," said Hua looking at Yunno. "This is Yunno."

"That great," said the Headmistress.

Yunno would have faceplanted his face into Hua's neck if it wouldn't give him away. He looked at the Headmistress incredulously. They was not going to get into trouble? Yunno was starting to get the impression that Hua could get away with just about almost anything. 

"Well, I'm going to go now," said Hua.

"Oh, going there?" asked the Headmistress.

Yunno wondered where there was.

"Yup," said Hua.

"Well, you have a good day, Hwa," said the Headmistress.

"Thank you, and you too, Morina," said Hua.

Yunno would have gasped if it wouldn't give him away. He looked at Hua in shock. Hua made her way to the door before she went out and then made her way down the hallway.

_"Hana, don't you think you shouldn't call the Headmistress by name?"_ questioned Yunno telepathically.

_"Oh, don't worry about that,"_ said Hua. _"Wendy and I are good friends with Morina."_

Of course, that's why she could get away with stuff. Hua came to some stairs and made her way down them before she started walking down the hallway, passing some students, who greeted and waved to her as she passed by. She came to another fancy door before she opened it and walked into the elegant room, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Shura, Roza, Sora, Hisako," said Hua.

Yunno was glad to know their names, but when he heard the last name, he was worried and braced himself as best he could. The four girls that was either at a table or on a couch nearby the fireplace turned to her.

"Good morning, Hana," they all replied.

"She brought a pet with her," said Shura.

"Yeah," said Hua turning to the ferret. "This is Yunno."

Hisako squealed when she saw Yunno and stood up before she rushed over. Yunno cringed internally as he heard that. The girl was short at four feet tall, which was much taller than Hua, but for a girl in High School, she was very short for her age. Hisako plucked Yunno off her shoulder before she started freaking out.

"He's so adorable! He's just so adorable!" exclaimed Hisako as she squeezed Yunno and rubbed her face against his fur.

"Hisako, don't squeeze him," said Hua.

"Awe, but he's so cute and adorable," said Hisako as she stopped squeezing Yunno and put him down on the floor.

Yunno started gasping for air. He was grateful to Hana as he thought he was going to be squeezed to death. The girl was short but strong. 

"I wonder if it knows any tricks," said Sora before she went through her bag and pulled out a marble. "Here. Go fetch."

She rolled the marble across the floor. Yunno looked at her and then at the marble unsure. He eventually went after the marble before bringing it back.

"He's so smart and adorable!" squealed Hisako as she picked him back up, making Yunno drop the marble petrified.

She started squeezing him and rubbing her face against his fur. Sora picked the marble up before putting it back into her bag. 

_"Curse me,"_ thought Yunno.

He was starting to regret going after the marble and now thought it was not the best idea he decided on.

"Hisako don't squeeze him," said Hua.

"Awe, but he's so smart and adorable," said Hisako as she let him go and put him back down much to Yunno gratefulness.

Hua made her way over to her small desk before sitting down and going over some papers that were on her desk while the others went in a frenzy over Yunno. After a good while, Yunno managed to get away from them before running over to Hua's desk with a tutu on and climbing up it. He was horrified of Hisako. There was such a thing as taking things too far, and dressing him up in female doll clothes was definitely taking things too far, and trying to put makeup on him was going overboard. Thankfully he managed to get away before she could even attempt to put makeup on him. There was times where he almost shouted at her but managed to catch himself before he could give himself away.

The girls all looked at him and pouted before they went back to their seats at the table or couch and began to work again. Yunno would like to take the doll clothes off, but he knew that would give him away, so he had to bear with it for the time being.

_"What is this place, Hana?"_ asked Yunno.

_"This is the Student Council,"_ explained Hua without looking up too absorbed in her work. _"The green-haired girl you met this morning is, Klara Friedrich, she is the Student Council Vice-President, and she hails from Germany. The red-haired girl is, Roza Sorokina, she is the Student Council Treasurer, and she hails from Russia. Roza is royalty as her family is the King and Queen, but we all treat her like anyone else. The blonde-haired girl is, Shura Vasilieva, she is the Student Council Secretary, and she hails from Russia. The brown-haired girl is, Sora Kimura, she is the Student Council Reporter, and hails from Japan. The black-haired girl is, Hisako Isobe, she is the Student Council Historian, and hails from Japan. Then there is me. I'm the Student Council President."_

Yunno was surprised to hear that this was the Student Council but was glad to hear more about the Student Council Members. He was shocked when he heard about Roza, but flinched when he heard Hisako mentioned. The biggest surprise was when he found out Hua was the Student Council President. Of course, that was why she was so popular with the students and explained the badge she wore on her outfit. Yunno went silent as he watched Hua work at the desk going over papers and filling out what was necessary. Soon the bell ringed out through the school building.

"Alright, that's it," said Hua standing up and putting her bag on.

The other girls put the papers away before they grabbed their bags and put them on. Hua ignored the fact that Yunno was in a tutu, so he had to bear with it as he ran up her arm onto her shoulder. Hua went to the door and went out with the other girls following. She turned around and took the ring of keys she had off before plucking one without looking and locking the door. She put the ring of keys back on before turning to the girls that was waiting.

"Shura and Roza, remind Wendy to find out what the Juniors want to do for Easter Festival," said Hua, "and Sora and Hisako, make sure to find out what the Sophomores want to do for Easter Festival."

"Will do," said the girls.

Hua nodded her head before she turned around, and they all split up going different directions. Hua walked down the hallway, passing some students, who greeted her and waved at her.

_"I'm confused by a few things,"_ said Yunno. _"Why are you having Easter Festival?"_

_"This school is a lot different than all the other schools,"_ said Hua. _"We celebrate different holidays from different cultures, and a lot of the students come from different cultures around the world. Unlike other schools, we go all year round with a break between March 25th and March 31st. We go back to school on April 1st. Due to this reason, we celebrate the holidays at school through activities and festivals."_

Yunno was shocked to hear that they go to school all year round with only a one week break. He was also surprised that they celebrate different holidays from different cultures and that they spend their holidays at school except for any holidays that fall on March 25th through March 31st.

_"What are Juniors and Sophomores?"_ asked Yunno.

_"Juniors are the eleventh graders, and Sophomores are tenth graders,"_ said Hua. _"The school is based on different cultures from around the world. Some of it is the same as that of Japan, but other parts of it are taken from other cultures like America. In America, they call the eleventh graders' Juniors, the tenth graders' Sophomores, and the ninth graders' Freshman, but since Japanese schools only have three grades, Freshman was taken out of the equation."_

_"I see,"_ said Yunno before realizing something. _"Wait, what about twelfth grade?"_

_"Twelfth graders' are called Seniors,"_ said Hua. _"That's what I am."_

Yunno was surprised to know that Hua was in twelfth grade, and Wendy was in eleventh grade.

_"What does Wendy have to do with finding out what the Juniors want to do for Easter Festival?"_ asked Yunno.

_"Wendy is their Class Representative,"_ said Hua. _"She represents all of the Juniors."_

Yunno was shocked to hear that as he didn't know that Wendy was a Class Representative. The more he heard about this school, the more interested he became about it. Hua continued until she came to a class door and opened it as she walked inside.

"Good morning, everyone," said Hua.

"Good morning, Hana," coursed the entire class.

"Aw, she brought a pet with her," said one student.

Hua made her way over to her small desk before she took her bag off and set it nearby. She sat down in her seat, and as soon as she was seated, the students all surrounded her looking at Yunno or petting him. Yunno felt like the center of the world, and if he felt like this, he didn't want to know how Hana and Wendy felt with all the attention.

"Alright, that's enough, get back to your seats," said Hua with authority.

"Yes, Ma'am," coursed the students before they went back to their seats.

Yunno sighed in relief and was grateful that Hana had these students under control. Hua continued to sit there for a while with a few students talking with one another. Klara came into the classroom before making her way over to her desk next to Hua's.

"Hey there, Hua," said Klara sitting down at her seat. "I see Hisako went crazy again."

"Yeah, but at least I manage to keep her from suffocating the poor guy," said Hua.

"That's good to hear," said Klara. "I take it everyone was all over him."

"Yeah, but I got them to go back to their seats," said Hua.

Klara nodded her head at that. The bell went off ringing through the school building, and the teacher who was at her desk got up. Yunno was lying down on the window sill nearby the desk. The teacher got up with a clipboard in hand.

"Rise!" shouted Hua standing up and startling Yunno as he heard that.

Feets shuffled as everyone stood up at their desks. They had all went to their desks when the bell ringed and stopped talking to one another.

"Greeting!" shouted Hua.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sano," coursed everyone.

"Good morning, class," said Mrs. Sano. "Hana."

Hua walked down to the front of the class, and the teacher handed her a clipboard. She took it before turning back to the class.

"You may be seated," said Hua.

Feets shuffled as everyone sat back down at their desks. Hua looked down at the clipboard before checking off her name and Klara's. She then began to call everyone one at a time, with each of them rising and saying here before sitting back down. This continued until she went through the majority of the class.

"All counted for," said Hua passing the clipboard to Mrs. Sano.

Yunno was deeply confused as she didn't call Klara's name or her own but soon wrote that off as he realized that she crossed their names out already knowing they was there. None the less, Yunno was still confused.

"About face!" shouted Hua.

Everyone stood up and turned so that they was facing a Japanese flag that hung in the classroom. They then all started singing the Japanese anthem along with the teacher. When done, Hua had them all turn back around and sit back down. She went back to her seat before sitting back down. The teacher went back over to her desk before doing things there.

_"Hana, why did you have to go up there to do that?"_ asked Yunno.

_"I'm the Class Representative of the Seniors,"_ said Hua.

Yunno was genuinely shocked as he heard that. She wasn't only the Student Council President, but also the Senior class representative. It was astounding. Hua started going through her bag, taking out some textbooks, notebooks, worksheets, and a pencil. Yunno blinked as he saw that before looking around the room to see everyone doing their own things. Some was talking with each other, some was reading books, some was listening to music drowning everything out, some was sleeping, and some was going over their homework or finishing their homework.

Klara was reading a book next to Hua. Hua started working on her homework that she hasn't managed to finish yet. Yunno looked at it, but he couldn't make heads or tails out of it, and after several tries, he gave up and decided this would be a good time to explain to everyone.

_"Nanoha, you free?"_ asked Yunno.

_"I'm in class, but go ahead Yunno, I'm listening,"_ came Nanoha's reply.

_ "Wendy, I think Yunno is going to explain,"_ said Hua as she heard Yunno speaking with Nanoha.

_"Yunno, you there?"_ asked Wendy.

_ "Oh, Wendy, thank goodness,"_ said Yunno. _"I didn't know where you was."_

_"I'm listening,"_ said Wendy.

_"Hana, you listening?"_ asked Yunno.

_"Yup, go ahead, but if I don't reply, don't panic,"_ said Hua.

_"Same here,"_ said Wendy.

_"Understood,"_ said Yunno before getting comfortable on the window sill, trying not to give himself away. _"The Jewel Seeds are ancient treasures in our world. They originally were magical stones that granted wishes for their holders, but their execution of power is unstable. Just like last night, they go out of control on their own. They can harm their environment in their search for a valid user. Sometimes they go out of control using the powers of mistaken executions by people or animals that randomly find them."_

_"Why are such dangerous things sitting around in our neighborhood?"_ asked Nanoha mentally.

_"It's all my fault,"_ said Yuuno. _"Back where I came from, my job is to excavate ancient ruins. And one day, I found them in an ancient monument. I had asked the research group to hold onto them. However, the time-space transporter carrying them met either an accident or some kind of artificial tragedy. Thirty-one Jewel Seeds were dispersed all over this world. So far, I've been able to find only two, but I was unsuccessful in getting them. That was the two that you received Nanoha."_

_"So there's twenty-nine more?"_ questioned Nanoha.

The bell went off, ringing through the school building, indicating that Homeroom was over.

"Rise!" shouted Hua.

Feets shuffled as everyone stood up at their desks. 

"Bow!" shouted Hua.

Everyone bowed to the teacher, who bowed back to them.

"Dismissed!" shouted Hua.

Everyone went about gathering their stuff and putting their school stuff back in their bags. When that was over, they put them back on. Hua turned to Yunno before putting her arms down. Yunno looked confused, but none the less understood, so he went over before climbing onto her shoulder. Everyone went out of the classroom before they went off in different directions to their next class.

Hua and Klara made their way down the hall greeting and waving to students as they went until they got to another set of stairs. They went down the stairs before making their way through the hallways greeting and waving to students as they went until they got to another set of stairs that spiraled up. They started climbing them until they got to the top where a class was and went inside.

"Good morning, everyone," said Hua.

"Good morning," said Klara.

"Good morning, Hana, Klara," coursed the class and teacher.

Hua went over to her small desk, let Yunno down, took her bag off, set it down nearby, sat down in her seat, and then started going through her bag, taking out a textbook, notebook, and pencil. Klara sat down at her desk nearby but farther away before she did the same thing. The students all surrounded Yunno again, making him feel like he was the center of the world, but Hana soon put an end to that and had them return to their seats.

When the bell ringed indicating the start of the class, Hua had everyone rise and greet the teacher before she was called to the front of the class. She had everyone sit back down before she started taking attendance. When she was done, she gave the clipboard back to the teacher, stating everyone was accounted for. She then went back to her seat instead of having them do the national anthem and sat back down. After that, the teacher started going about teaching language, unlike the first class where everyone did whatever they wanted. After going over several things, she passed them out some worksheets for them all to do before assigning them some homework. Hua went about doing the worksheets while Yunno watched her. He noticed that she was working on German even if he wasn't proficient in speaking the language.

_"Wait? Hold on a second,"_ came Nanoha's message, almost startling Yunno as he was so concentrated on watching Hua. _"Listening to that story, the Jewel Seeds getting dispersed wasn't really your fault at all, Yuuno."_

_"But I was the one that found them, so I have to find them all, and return them to the place where they belong,"_ said Yuuno.

_"Just a little..."_ said Nanoha. _"Just a little, I think I understand how you feel, Yuuno. Yuuno, you take things very seriously."_

_"Still, that doesn't mean that it was his fault,"_ said Hua.

_"I agree,"_ said Wendy.

_"But I was..."_ said Yuuno before being cut off.

_"I apologize for cutting you off, but even though you found them, you still tried to do the right thing by transporting them someplace safe,"_ said Hua. _"How were you supposed to know that some accident was going to happen? I admire that your taking responsibility for what happened, but that accident was not your fault."_

_"I second that,"_ said Wendy.

_ "Thank... you... for your... kind words, Hua, Wendy,"_ said Yuuno, who was deeply touched by what they said.

_"Oh, your welcome,"_ said Hua and Wendy.

_"Well... I'm sorry I roped you into it last night by having to save me,"_ said Yuuno. _"But all I want from here on is a little bit of time to rest until my magical powers are back to full strength. A week... No, five days should be enough to get my powers back, so until then..."_

_"When they come back, what will you do?"_ asked Nanoha.

_"I'll go on my search for the Jewel Seeds again, alone,"_ said Yuuno.

_"Not happening!"_ exclaimed Hua sternly. _"Now you listen here, Yunno, and you listen well! I'm not going to let you go off on some suicide mission to get the Jewel Seeds back by yourself! You couldn't even get the ones that Nanoha got, which lead to you getting injured in the process! If you even attempt to do so, there will be dire consequences! Understood!"_

Yunno flinched when he heard that and didn't even want to think what would be the consequences.

_"Y-Y-Yes,"_ stuttered Yunno fearfully.

_"If someone needs your help or is in trouble, and you have the power to help or save them, you should debate whether to help or not,"_ said Wendy.

_"Dad taught me a similar thing,"_ said Nanoha.

The bell ringed indicating the end of class. Hua had everyone rise and bow before dismissing them. They all then took care of everything before they went on their way to their next class. 

The next class started out the same as the last class, and soon the teacher was teaching class, which so happened to be math. After that, the teacher passed out some worksheets and assigned everyone some homework, and then everyone got busy doing the worksheets and homework. Yunno watched Hua as she did the worksheets, but he couldn't make heads or tails out of it. He asked her what class this was to find out that it was Trigonometry and Calculus, a math class. The class ended the same as the previous class did.

The next class started out the same as the last two classes, and soon the teacher was teaching class, which so happened to be Geography and History. That much was evident by what the teacher was going over. After that, the teacher passed out some worksheets and assigned everyone some homework, and then everyone got busy doing the worksheets and homework. This class ended a little differently then the last class, with Hua being dismissed from class fifteen minutes early.

After putting things away and getting her things together, Hua put her bag back on and made her way to the door before going out of it. She walked down the hallways and went down several flights of stairs until she came to the cafeteria. Hua went about getting herself some lunch with extras for Yunno as she explained to the lunch ladies before she made her way through the hallways, up the stairs, and back into the Student Council Office.

Hua went about eating her lunch at her desk along with Yunno while doing some of her homework. It wasn't too much later when the rest of the Student Council members and Wendy came into the Student Council Office five minutes later with their lunch. Wendy shook her head as she saw Yunno before making her way over to the table and sitting down. The other girls did the same thing before they all went about eating lunch while doing some of their homework. This continued throughout lunch period, and then it was off to the next class.

The next class started out the same as the morning classes except for the first class. The only differences was that this class had a lot of computers and laptops. Yunno asked Hua what class this was to find out it was CAD, a computer class. Soon the class started, and Hua went to work on the computers while Yunno watched trying to figure it out, but he couldn't make heads or tails out of it and eventually gave up. This class ended the same way as the classes in the morning.

After that class, Yunno found himself back in the Student Council Office, along with the other Student Council members and Wendy. They went back to working on homework that was assigned to them that day, and Hua used a laptop that was on her desk with fancy programs to do the homework for CAD. Yunno was starting to get the impression that they spent this time to do their homework because they didn't have time to do it at home.

This continued for an hour, and after that, everyone went into full gear on Student Council work and running around the school building. Yunno was in a daze as he was dragged around the school building. He was starting to get sick and tired of seeing stairs, and if it wasn't that, then he was relaxing watching Hua do Student Council work at her desk.

This ended when the bell ringed indicating the end of school, and for once, Yunno was relieved that it was the end of school. Hua was able to get the tutu off Yunno much to his thankfulness. After that, Hua and Wendy left the Student Council Office with the others staying back and made their way through the school until they got to the Gym, which confused Yunno greatly as he thought it was time to head home.

After asking Hua and Wendy and meeting some more people, Yunno found out about Hua and Wendy's Cheerleading Squad, with Hua being the Cheerleading Captain. From there, and after being surround and feeling like the center of the world with Hua putting an end to it, Yunno watched as they went about starting practice. He was beginning to wonder if these two girls every got time to take a break, but he quickly wrote that off as a no when he remembered them doing homework at the Student Council Office.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter twelve of Magical Girls Legends. I do hope you like it. I originally was going to try to finish up to the ending of episode two of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but considering how long this chapter was getting, I decided to stop it here. Depending on how short the next chapter gets, I may end up having to cover some of episode three of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha in the story. As for this chapter, I thought it was interesting and funny at times. I tried to choose the best classes that I thought would benefit Hua, so I'm going to go over them and her school schedule.

The first thing I'm going to cover is the school schedule. I'm not sure about all schools, but from what I found out, most schools have six main classes and a Homeroom/Advisor. Hua's schedule is based on this kind of schedule, and Wendy's schedule is the same, but her class are most likely different and ones that she would benefit from.

The first class for Hua is Homeroom, which is mostly free time to finish homework and other things. The second class Hua has is Mixed Language Arts, which covers several languages, including English and Japanese. I felt that this class was necessary for Hua, and even though she is proficient in speaking Korean, she's still learning so she doesn't have the same problem of not being able to speak with people.

The third class Hua has is Trigonometry and Calculus, a math class. I felt that this class was necessary for Hua. I'm not sure if people learn math in Blade and Soul, but I'm guessing they do. I know I might be jumping the gun with putting her in Trigonometry and Calculus, but I decided to do so anyway to show how intelligent she was. 

The fourth class Hua has is Geography and History. I felt that this class was necessary for Hua. She is proficient with this in her world, but in the world that she is in now, she doesn't know much about it. So I felt that this would benefit her about learning about the world she is on.

The fifth class is after lunch, where Hua has CAD, a computer class. I decided to take her out of Science as I felt it was not necessary since she knows about Chi. Since she knows about Chi, she should know about biology and chemistry, or at least I think so. I could be wrong about that. I felt she would benefit more from CAD, so I put her in the class instead.

The next classes are free times where Hua spends most of her time in the Student Council Office doing Homework, Student Council Work, Running around the school, and things that a Student Council President would generally do. So she does not have classes at this time, and I don't feel like they are necessary or needed. This is Hua's schedule every day, and I know some of you are going to be like, "Some days classes are different." That does not apply to Hua's schedule as the classes she takes are the ones I felt most necessary. Other then that, I thought the chapter was pretty good, and Yunno got to learn more about Hua, Wendy, and their school, which I think is a good thing. Hua, Wendy, and Nanoha got an explanation from Yunno about things as well, which was needed.

I apologize if the story seems a bit messed up. I tried to copy and paste it from Quotev where I originally wrote it since it has a save, but for some reason, it won't let me do that and keeps giving me link. So I had to try to go through this and remember exactly where I spaced things out. Hopefully, nothing is off and if it is then I'm sorry and I hope you'll let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pictures, Blade and Soul, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Fairy Tail, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this story.


End file.
